Silencio Abrazador
by Angelesoscuros13
Summary: Tierra año 2133 Darien es un Alfa - un asesino mejorado genéticamente por ordenador. Huyendo del laboratorio que lo creó y del gobierno que lo controla. Ahora está fuera de la Puerta, una defensa de alta tecnología que protege a la ciudad de la contaminación y el caos que existe fuera. Darien debe evitar constantemente a las fuerzas de seguridad que han enviado para eliminarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Argumento**

_**Tierra año 2133**_

Darien es un Alfa - un asesino mejorado genéticamente por ordenador. Huyendo del laboratorio que lo creó y del gobierno que lo controla. Ahora está fuera de la Puerta, una defensa de alta tecnología que protege a la ciudad de la contaminación y el caos que existe fuera. Darien debe evitar constantemente a las fuerzas de seguridad que han enviado para eliminarlo. Su único objetivo es destruir a sus antiguos jefes.

Serena es una rastreadora que sigue la pista de un peligroso desconocido. El cazador se convierte en cazado cuando Darien la secuestra y ella piensa que su vida ha terminado. Pero ambos captor y cautiva se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro. El deseo y la necesidad se dejan sentir cada vez que se tocan. Los enemigos se convierten en amantes. La traición y la desconfianza los separan. Pero nada puede disminuir la atracción sexual que arde entre ellos. Aunque el enemigo los rodea, ellos todavía siguen desafiándose a cada momento. A pesar de que el tiempo se les acaba, del deseo sexual, de la traición y la desconfianza, ellos luchan por la supremacía.

**Capítulo 1**

_**Tierra**_

_**Año 2133**_

La niebla cubría la ciudad exterior como una manta, envolviéndola con humedad y la poca luz que podía penetrar de la luna y las estrellas en el cielo. El aire era demasiado pesado con el hedor de la basura, heces y orina humana.

Era una noche perfecta para cazar.

Cualquier persona con sentido común se quedaría segura dentro de la ciudad, escondida en cualquier vivienda dudosa que pudiera encontrar. Era una tierra sin ley, donde incluso los más peligrosos criminales y los asesinos no se atrevían a salir durante noches como estas. Era muy peligrosa.

Esperaban a la sombra de un edificio quemado, los ladrillos ennegrecidos de hollín, suciedad y el tiempo. Inmóvil. Nada, ningún movimiento o sonido, traicionó su posición. Podría permanecer así durante horas. Inmóvil. Y así se quedaría hasta descubrir quien le seguía.

Un hombre en su posición no podía dejar de ser muy cuidadoso.

Darien sabía lo que era: un alfa. Alfa para ser más exactos. Fue creado para ser una máquina de guerra invencible.

Y era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Gracias a las mejoras genéticas, sus sentidos eran más agudos que los de una persona normal, sus reflejos más rápidos, con un cuerpo más fuerte. El chip microcomputador que formaba parte de su cerebro le permitía aprender a una velocidad increíble, para calcular las probabilidades y tomar la decisión más correcta en cada situación.

En resumen, era el asesino perfecto, inteligente, adaptable, implacable y fuerte. Pero había un pequeño problema con el que no contaron sus creadores, los científicos de la Corporación Hino y los miembros del Consejo de Gobierno.

Era un alfa. Esto significa que no recibía órdenes de nadie.

En un mundo dividido y constantemente en guerra, lo que le hizo un peligroso activista. Un hombre para ser destruido sin importar el precio. Este podría ser su destino, si no fuera por la ayuda de uno de los científicos que trabajaba para Hino Corporation que lo diseñó.

Rei Hino. Sólo de pensar en ella su corazón dio un salto. Ella fue amable con él, lo trató como un ser humano por primera vez en sus treinta años de existencia. Después de la denuncia, ella arriesgó su vida para salvarlos tanto a él como a su amigo Andrew, Alfa Dos.

Pero Rei ya no estaba aquí. Él y Andrew estaban solos en su lucha contra la injusticia. Las guerras, los desastres naturales y enfermedades transformaron el planeta desde hace más de cien años. Cuando el polvo cayó, el mundo fue dividido en dos secciones. Los ricos y privilegiados vivían dentro de la puerta, un potente escudo de alta tecnología, que cubría dejando la ciudad cerrada y la protegía de la contaminación del exterior. Con el clima controlado y casi impenetrable, la puerta salvaguardaba a la clase dirigente que vivía dentro de sus límites seguros. Todos los demás eran los que residían fuera de la puerta. Vivían en la pobreza, la mugre, la enfermedad y la ilegalidad.

Y eso tenía que cambiar.

Sería una tarea difícil, pero estaba decidido a llevarla a cabo o morir en el intento. No había nada más para él.

No tenía casa. Fue diseñado en un laboratorio y criado bajo la tutela de los científicos, cuyo único objetivo era hacerlo más fuerte e insensible al dolor. Respiraba aire reciclado y nunca salió de los límites de los laboratorios corporativos Hino hasta que cumplió los dieciséis años. Fue cuando salió a su primera misión.

El contraste entre el mundo primitivo y estéril fuera de la puerta y el que él conocía, era sorprendente. El aire era espeso y difícil de respirar hasta que el cuerpo se adaptaba. A menudo, la mezcla de niebla y humo que cubre la ciudad exterior, lo hacía incluso peor, quemando sus pulmones e irritando los ojos hasta que se ajustaban al entorno y la calidad del aire. Las imágenes, sonidos y colores casi lo aplastaban. Pero hizo el trabajo que se le había enviado a hacer y regresó al laboratorio. Era muy joven y bien preparado para hacer algo diferente.

Esto cambió cuando se hizo más viejo y comenzó a trabajar y entrenar con Andrew. Sabía que allí había otros alfas, pero nunca tuvo ningún contacto con ellos hasta el momento en que conoció a su nuevo compañero de entrenamiento. A sus entrenadores les gustaba mantenerlos separados, menos cuando entrenaban. Y aún así, el contacto entre ellos fue cuidadosamente controlado.

Un músculo se contrajo en la esquina de la boca cuando recordó su primer encuentro con Andrew. Eran un estudio de contrastes. A pesar de que los dos median un metro y noventa y seis de altura, el parecido entre ellos terminaba ahí. Andrew tenía el pelo corto, rubio, un cuerpo musculoso y una cara poco atrayente. Darien se miró en el espejo con frecuencia para ver que su cuerpo era delgado, su rostro más hermoso y su cabello largo y oscuro.

Pero la verdadera diferencia eran sus ojos. Los ojos de Darien eran azules, su expresión era indiferente y sin vida, totalmente fríos. Los ojos de Andrew eran de un verde vivo y llenos de emoción. Andrew fue educado para que no mostrase sus emociones, pero estaban en sus ojos, si alguien se preocupaba en mirarlos.

Darien podría no tener oficialmente una familia, pero eligió a Andrew como su hermano. Durante muchos años habían sudado y sangrado juntos. Luego huyeron juntos.

Se separaron por motivos de seguridad. Cuando salieran al mundo detrás de la Puerta, se encontrarían en un local determinado. Las fuerzas de seguridad que supervisaban la ciudad externa e interna estaban buscándolos. La orden de policía era simple, matarlos a cualquier precio.

La fuerza de seguridad era dirigida por el general Caruthers, el hijo de puta más frío y cruel que él conocía. Conocido por sus métodos brutales y puño de hierro, General, como era llamado por todos, era un hombre al que temer. No se daba por vencido fácilmente. Le dieron un golpe a la reputación del hombre huyendo de la instalación segura y pasando por la Puerta a la ciudad exterior. Nadie se cruzaba en el camino del General y salía con vida.

Un sonido de pies arrastrándose, tan débil que una persona normal no hubiera escuchado, advirtió que su presa se acercaba. Darien le daba un punto de crédito a quien fuese esa persona. Su perseguidor no se apresuraba, pero lo seguía metódicamente. Era como si su enemigo estuviera muy seguro de sus habilidades de rastreo para saber que no perdería a Darien.

Este podría ser el caso si Darien fuera un hombre normal, pero sus habilidades le daban algo extra. Fácilmente podría utilizar su fuerza y astucia para huir de quien estaba tras él. Sería simple subir junto al edificio y desaparecer en las sombras, si él decidiera hacerlo.

Pero el perseguidor llegó peligrosamente cerca en varias ocasiones durante el mes pasado. Nunca vio que estaba detrás de él, pero en más de una ocasión, él sentía su presencia. La mayoría de la gente se reiría, insistiendo en que no había forma de saber que era la misma persona.

Pero Darien lo sabía.

Por la forma en el que el perseguidor se movía, el modo en el que se acercaba. Había un patrón metódico, que nunca variaba. Además de eso, Darien lo sabía en sus entrañas y cuando sentía algo tan fuertemente, seguía sus instintos. Los dos estaban presos en el juego de caza y ninguno de los dos lo dejaría.

Pero el juego estaba terminando. El cazador se convertiría en la presa.

Era el momento de averiguar quién lo seguía y por qué. Por esta razón condujo al perseguidor a este edificio en particular. Darien llevaba dos noches allí y decidió que era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para tenderle una trampa. No había ningún otro ocupante allí ni en los alrededores del edificio. El edificio fue abandonado hace años por todo el mundo menos por los ratones. Aunque se estaba cayendo, había algunas zonas fuertes y sólidas. Tuvo tiempo para crear una sala de interrogatorios donde estaba el sótano. De esta forma, no sería molestado cuando hablara con su perseguidor y descubriese la verdad.

El escenario más probable era que su perseguidor fuera un asesino, enviado por el General para matarlo de una vez por todas. Pero a Darien no le gustaba hacer suposiciones. Prefería mucho más trabajar con hechos. Esto significaba que tenía que saber exactamente quién estaba detrás de él y por qué.

El aire frío y húmedo penetraban en su ropa, la chaqueta de cuero y los pantalones no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para impedir la entrada del frío. Darien ignoro el frío de la misma manera que lo hacía con todo lo demás. Su enfoque estaba totalmente centrado en la persona que lo perseguía y en los alrededores. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que su perseguidor no estuviera solo.

Tenía más sentido que enviaran a un equipo para matarlo. El General sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Se necesitaba más de un hombre para matarlo, no importaba cuanta experiencia tuvieran. Nadie era tan bueno como él. No era cualquier alfa, era el Alfa Uno, el mejor de lo mejor.

No sentía ningún sentimiento de orgullo en esta afirmación. Tampoco tenía ningún sentimiento de vanidad. Es un hecho, muy similar a la del frío y la humedad que ahora padecía.

Tenía una daga pegada a su espalda, un puñal en cada bota y otro en una vaina en la cintura, pero sus manos estaban vacías. No necesitaba armas para matar. El pesado filo de alambre escondido bajo su manga, daría garrote al perseguidor cuando descubriera lo que necesitaba saber él. Era el método más rápido y más silencioso de eliminar su problema.

Darien no sintió ningún remordimiento cuando pensó en matar. El hombre es quien iba tras él. La muerte era inevitable.

Sus agudos oídos esperaron otro sonido. El Rastreador era muy bueno. Si él no tuviera un oído excepcional, nunca habría escuchado la suave respiración a unos metros de distancia.

Todavía inmóvil, esperado que se aproximara su perseguidor. No hubo ningún sonido ningún movimiento, pero su ligero olfato detectó el olor de...

Sorpresa. Imposible.

Nuevamente le llego suavemente el olor en la nariz. No había ningún error. Un pequeño toque de miel y jabón estaba allí, seguro. Pero, al final de esto le llegó el inconfundible aroma de una mujer.

Serena fue junto a una papelera, con el estómago revuelto con el hedor de la descomposición de la basura y las heces, que atacaron sus fosas nasales. Nada. Agudizó los oídos, buscando en la oscuridad cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. El viento soplaba suavemente entre los edificios de al lado, zumbando a través de las ventanas rotas y paredes destruidas. Los ratones corrían a lo largo de la suciedad y los cascotes, sus uñas arañando en busca de comida y refugio.

Sentía un parentesco con los ratones. Una vez fue como ellos. Una sombra, una niña olvidada en la basura por la noche, escondiéndose para mantenerse viva durante el día, si ella tenía padres, no podía recordarlos. Sus primeros recuerdos eran estar sola, corriendo y arañando para sobrevivir.

Entonces, lo encontró. Alto y fuerte, Nicolás tenía dieciocho años cuando la encontró enferma y escondida en una esquina húmeda de un edificio incendiado, parecido al que tenía enfrente.

Ella se estremeció cuando los recuerdos amenazaron con ahogarla. Eran días oscuros que no le gustaba recordar. El hambre y la sed eran una entidad viva, comiéndosela por dentro y por fuera. Y el frío. Dios, como recordaba el frío. Sus ropas eran poco más que harapos, le llevo meses ponerse lo bastante bien para cuidar de sí misma y robar algunas piezas nuevas.

Estaba segura de que él la mataría. Tenía doce años, él parecía mucho más viejo. Y su experiencia en las calles le había enseñado que el fuerte tomaba de los débiles.

En su lugar, la levanto en sus brazos, quitándola de la miseria. Incluso la había alimentado y nutrido, devolviéndole su salud, ella no había confiado en él, negándose a hablar. Se lo había tomado con buen humor, dándole el nombre de Serena. Le gustaba el nombre. Nunca tuvo un nombre antes.

Poco a poco, rompió la fortaleza que ella construyó alrededor de ella para protegerse. Entonces comenzó a enseñarle a cuidar de sí misma. Nicolás se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuvo. Era su familia y ella haría cualquier cosa para protegerlo. Y ahora el hombre que estaba siguiendo era un peligro para Nicolás y para todo el grupo que lideraba y protegía. Ella no fue la única que protegió durante el trascurso de los años.

Nicolás era el líder de la Resistencia. Eran un grupo organizado de rebeldes que vivía para acabar con el reinado del terror que dirigía el Consejo de Gobierno y el General Caruthers. Querían los mismos derechos y privilegios que los del interior de la Puerta. El mismo acceso a alimentos, atención médica y seguridad.

En los últimos doce años, Serena ganó excelente reputación como rastreadora. Podía entrar y salir de cualquier lugar sin que nadie se enterase. Entraba en un silencio absoluto, como un fantasma, nunca dejando rastro cuando entraba o salía de lugares peligrosos, buscando información sobre las fuerzas de seguridad y las de la ciudad. La información es poder, y ella era muy, pero muy buena en obtener eso.

Casi tropezó literalmente sobre el hombre que llevaba más de un mes rastreando. Había rumores de que dos hombres vivían en las ruinas fuera de la ciudad. Fantasmas, algunos decían. Otros, demonios. Esas eran las noticias y no necesariamente buenas. Estos hombres eran fuertes e inteligentes y no eran conocidos de ninguna de sus fuentes habituales.

El rumor decía que eran espías del General Caruthers. Un rumor más siniestro era que se trataban de auténticos Alfas. Un escalofrío recorrió a través de su columna. Los Alfas eran legendarios. Eran asesinos eficientes. Totalmente concentrados, sin emociones. Se creía que todos estaban muertos, asesinados por sus creadores. Pero aún así, los rumores continuaron circulando entre amigos y aliados alrededor de las hogueras mientras tomaban varias jarras de cerveza barata en una noche fría.

Los que vivían en las ruinas se mantenían protegidos de todas las idas y venidas de la ciudad. Sus vidas dependían de ello. Las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad siempre patrullaban por allí, por lo que podrían encontrarlos y llevarlos hacia el centro de la ciudad para interrogarlos o ponerlos a trabajar en sus fábricas como mano de obra esclava. Nadie volvía nunca.

El General estaba tratando de poner fin a la Resistencia, pero mientras hubiera aliento en sus cuerpos, todos ellos seguirían luchando. Fue por ese motivo que salió en esta noche miserable. Había encontrado a uno de los extraños. Perdió su pista repetidamente, pero no paró hasta encontrarla de nuevo.

Esta noche estaba decidida a seguirlo donde él estuviera viviendo. Después de que supiera su ubicación exacta, volvería rápidamente a decírselo a Nicolás, quien decidiría qué hacer.

Se estremeció cuando imaginó cual sería su reacción. Muy claramente le había dicho que dejara al hombre en paz.

De hecho, sus palabras exactas fueron:

_Mantente alejada de su camino, Serena. Y es una orden directa_.

Nicolás era su líder, el líder de la Resistencia. Normalmente, ella seguiría las órdenes que le dio. Pero ésta vez no. Este hombre era una amenaza enorme para Nicolás y él era su familia. Quería protegerlo a toda costa. No le importaba que fuera más grande, más fuerte y más viejo. Puede que fuera un excelente Rastreador, pero nadie era mejor que ella. Ella podría encontrar al extraño y llevar su posición a Nicolás.

Ahora, no estaba tan segura. Parecía que lo había perdido otra vez. O el hombre era capaz de huir. Pero si era uno de los asesinos del General, no esperaba menos.

Aunque no podía oír nada, Serena esperó. Verlo estaba fuera de cuestión. Con esta niebla, tenía la suerte de ver unos metros delante de su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió a través de su columna y el cuello. Podría no ser capaz de verlo o escucharlo, pero estaba allí.

Por primera vez, comenzó a pensar que tal vez no era una gran idea. No en una noche como ésta. Las sombras eran demasiado profundas, el aire estaba impregnado de algo oscuro y peligroso. No podía ponerle un dedo encima. No era desesperación o miedo. Era más como una anticipación. Expectativa.

Serena se tragó el nudo de su garganta. Respiró profundamente, tratando de reducir el ritmo salvaje de su corazón. Había evitado los equipos de policía de seguridad muchas veces en su vida, siguiendo las pistas de informantes y personas cercanas al puerto. Si fuera capturada seria su sentencia de muerte. Sin embargo, hacia esto. Y nunca, estuvo tan asustada como estaba ahora.

El cazador se había convertido en la presa.

Sabía que estaba aquí. Sabía que la seguía.

¿Pero cómo? Nadie nunca la había descubierto. Podría seguir incluso a Nicolás sin que él lo notara durante un tiempo, y nadie era mejor que Nicolás en descubrir un perseguidor. Nadie.

Ella se congeló en el lugar, sin pestañear, manteniendo la respiración superficial y leve. Si no sabía su ubicación exacta, no quería llamar su atención. Tampoco podría moverse hasta saber que se había ido. Esperaría a que se fuera. Era buena en eso.

Y si la alcanzase, correría como el Diablo. Conocía aquella área de la ciudad exterior como la palma de su mano. Había muchos agujeros y campos donde podía encontrar refugio. Nadie la rechazaría o tocaría, a menos que quisieran ver el lado malo de Nicolás, que nadie quería ver. Ella amaba a su hermano adoptivo, pero sabía sus fortalezas y debilidades. Era extremadamente fuerte, inteligente y leal, pero también era cruel e implacable. Era mejor no molestarle si querías vivir.

Era el único camino de mantener algún orden dentro de la Resistencia. Lo que comenzó como un grupo rebelde hace doce años, ahora era una verdadera máquina de guerra organizada.

El tiempo perdió todo significado mientras ella se encontraba junto a un cubo de basura. El sudor corría sobre su frente, quemando sus ojos, pero no se atrevió a levantar su mano y limpiarse la cara. Su camiseta negra se pegaba al cuerpo bajo su ligera chaqueta negra. Podría haber permaneció allí cinco minutos o cinco horas.

De hecho, sabía que solo llevaba cinco minutos, pero sintió que era mucho más tiempo. Absolutamente nada se movía en las sombras. Un ratón subía por el callejón, saltando sobre su bota justo antes de desaparecer por una grieta en la parte inferior del contenedor.

Tenía que salir. Todos sus sentidos le dijeron que estaba sola. No había olor ni sonido de otro ser humano. La niebla era desorientadora. Era fácil convencerse de que la anterior sensación de que era cazada no era nada más que una combinación de aire pesado en la extraña noche junto con su imaginación.

Volvería a casa ahora y trataría de encontrar a su presa, otra noche mucho más iluminada.

Un sentimiento de derrota descendía sobre ella. Odiaba esa sensación. Los días en que era la víctima fueron hace mucho tiempo. No era una niña indefensa sin nadie que se preocupaba por ella. Era Serena, la legendaria rastreadora y la hermana adoptiva de Nicolás. Si el extraño no sabía nada después de vivir en las ruinas en los últimos meses, seguro que oyó sobre la reputación de Nicolás. Si algo le pasara a ella, Nicolás iría tras él y no pararía hasta que estuviera muerto. Pensar eso le daba una sensación de paz y fortalecía su coraje.

Sólo se movería como un fantasma alrededor del edificio de enfrente y vería si podía recorrer el sendero. Luego podría volver mañana durante el día y se vería mejor los alrededores. Dos minutos y estaría en el camino a casa.

Sus botas no habían hecho ningún ruido cuando ella se deslizó silenciosamente hacia el fondo del contenedor, incluso se mantenía en las sombras. Podía pensar que estaba sola, pero no era estúpida. El edificio apareció delante de ella, como un inmenso animal. Pero no tenía miedo de la oscuridad. La oscuridad era su amiga, ocultándola de aquellos que podían dañarla. La mayoría de las personas tenían miedo de las sombras, pero no Serena. Pronto aprendió que utilizar la oscuridad de la noche era una ventaja.

Y la oscuridad lo era ahora, pisó cuidadosamente el camino. Los músculos se le contraían, exigiendo acción, pero controló sin piedad sus movimientos. El sudor se extendía por su cuerpo, pegándole el pelo en la cabeza. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciendo acelerar su corazón.

El cuchillo que tenía en la cadera era un consuelo. Ya lo había usado antes. Una vez. Cuando tenía 16 años, lo había utilizado para detener a un hombre que quería violarla. No lo mató, pero la herida sangraba abundantemente, cubriendo sus manos y ropa. Sus gritos atrajeron a Nicolás para salvarla. Mató al hombre con sus propias manos, arrancando su corazón que aún golpeaba en su cuerpo.

Nadie jugó nuevamente con Serena. Al menos no sin su permiso. Logró tener dos relaciones que duraron poco. Nicolás había persuadido a los demás hombres y no podían manejar la presión de dormir con la hermana adoptiva del líder.

Hacía muchos años desde la última vez que tuvo sexo. Recibía ofertas. La última de un colega rastreador. Sandor era muy hermoso, pero no había atracción entre ellos y se negó. Aceptó su negativa muy bien, pero buscó no quedarse a solas con él. Le resultaba difícil confiar en la mayoría de los hombres. No era nada personal.

No sentía la falta de sexo, no apropiadamente. Lo que echaba en falta era proximidad después de sexo, los pocos momentos en que era abrazada y se sentía segura en los brazos de un hombre.

Era una debilidad y podría usarse contra ella. Entonces decidió que era mucho más fácil permanecer sola. Al menos era lo que se decía a sí misma cuando se hallaba sola en su cama fría, noche tras noche.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sin duda tenía un extraño humor esta noche. Rara vez pensaba en su infancia o de la falta de una relación en su vida. Sin duda había algo en el aire.

Era hora de volver a casa.

Girando sobre sus talones, caminó hacia la apertura al final del callejón. Era suficiente por esta noche. Mañana empezaría de nuevo.

No hubo ninguna advertencia, ningún sonido. Un antebrazo enorme la envolvió repentinamente en su tronco y otro en su garganta, cortando su respiración.

Dio patadas hacía atrás a su atacante, golpeándolo con la cabeza con fuerza en su cara. Dos movimientos simultáneos que deberían haber aflojado la presión del brazo. Reaccionó a cada movimiento tan rápido que era como si ella no hubiera hecho nada.

Apretó más el brazo, haciéndole más difícil respirar. La oscuridad teñía los bordes de su visión. La entrada del callejón estaba a pocos pasos de distancia. Intentó provocarlo. Ahora sabía por qué tenía esos pensamientos extraños sobre su infancia, Nicolás y su vida en general.

Ella iba a morir.

Asesinada por las manos de un asesino desconocido. Su único consuelo fue que su muerte serviría para advertir contra el peligro a Nicolás y entonces sería capaz de tomar las precauciones necesarias para protegerse a sí mismo y a la gente que dependía de la Resistencia.

Arañaba el brazo que tenia envuelto contra su garganta, pero lo tenía protegido con cuero. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos cuando se redujo el suministro de sangre a su cerebro. Pero no podía dejar de luchar.

Serena pensó que había oído al hombre gemir. La idea de que ella estaba siendo difícil para él la hizo sonreír.

Luego la oscuridad cayó engulléndola completamente.

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Darien maldijo en voz baja mientras comprobaba el pulso de la mujer. Era débil y lento pero se notaba. Ella luchó silenciosamente con tenacidad y rapidez. Admiraba el hecho de que no se hubiera dado por vencida, aunque casi le había costado la vida. Retiró el brazo del punto del cuello donde presionaba. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado. Si lo hacía muy despacio se desmayaría… si demasiado fuerte la mataría.

La mujer estaba inerte en sus brazos mientras la llevaba al edificio en ruinas tras él, su poco peso era contradictorio para la luchadora que era. Pensó echársela sobre el hombro y llevarla adentro, lo que le permitiría tener las manos libres para andar sobre las ruinas. En vez de eso, la sostuvo en sus brazos. La necesidad de protegerla, y mantener su tórax fuerte contra ella anuló el resto. El olor a miel y jabón flotó sobre la forma inmóvil y enterró el rostro en la curva de su cuello e inhaló. Su pene se agitó bajo la cremallera de sus pantalones de cuero. Era doloroso pero le dio la bienvenida al leve dolor. Era un recuerdo de que todavía era humano y que estaba vivo. Aunque a veces tenía dudas.

La condujo entre los escombros pisando las vigas derrumbadas, los montones de ladrillos y cascotes caminando hacia la escalera. Sujetándola con un brazo, abrió la puerta y entró. La oscuridad lo envolvió. Pero su potente visión le venía muy bien para caminar a oscuras. Cerrando la puerta tras él, fue hasta el sótano con su carga cuidadosamente asegurada en sus brazos.

Ella se estremeció, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Su cabello estaba mojado así como la ropa que usaba. Temió que tuviera frio. Frunció el ceño más profundamente.

¿Por qué diablos le importaba si tenía frio? Le había seguido el rastro durante semanas. Su único objetivo al capturarla era descubrir quién era y que quería. El hecho de que su perseguidor fuera una mujer no importaba. No debía importar. Pero de algún modo lo hacía.

La leve respiración en su rostro era como una suave caricia. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se endureció y su pene pulsó. Estaba dura como una piedra, estirada y lista para disfrutar. Ignoró la reacción de su cuerpo, concentrándose en el trabajo de sus manos.

El sótano estaba oscuro, era una habitación subterránea sin ventanas. Necesitaba bajar a su cautiva lo suficiente como para encender una vela. Los músculos de sus brazos se rebelaron al pensar en soltar a su preciosa carga.

Se increpó a sí mismo con disgusto. Ella no le importaba. La única cosa que quería era la información que pudiera darle.

Darien se obligó a colocarla en una silla de madera que había puesto en el centro de la habitación cuando decidió convertirla en sala de interrogatorios. Ella balbuceó ladeándose. Cogiendo las correas le ató las muñecas a los brazos de la silla. Con otra le rodeó la cintura manteniendo erguida contra el respaldo.

Sus dedos le alisaron el cabello, un gesto automático que lo hizo respingar. Apartó la mano frotándosela contra el muslo intentando borrar la suavidad que había sentido. Girándose hacia la mesa tras él, cogió un fosforo y encendió una vela, una de las muchas que había recogido del campamento varias noches atrás. La vela parpadeo antes de convertirse en una lenta y constante llama. Respirando profundamente, Darien se enfrentó a la mujer en la silla. Había sido su enemigo en las últimas semanas.

Era delgada, de 1,70 como mucho. Piernas largas. Su cabello era tan dorado como el sol, lo llevaba cortado y despeinado, sin estilo, parecía que se lo cortaba con una tijera siempre que lo tenía muy largo. Por alguna razón, la imagen de ella en pie con unas tijeras o una navaja, cortándose todo el pelo que veía, lo hizo sonreír.

El rostro en forma de corazón era común, pómulos altos, piel pálida. La nariz era recta, los labios carnosos. No era hermosa, pero por algún motivo, su corazón latía más rápido sólo con mirarla.

Había algo en ella.

Ladeando la cabeza de ella la estudió. Sabía que era inteligente y tenaz. Había sido capaz de seguirle la pista durante semanas, encontrando nuevamente su rastro cuando lo perdía. Sentía curiosidad por saber cómo lo había hecho. Era muy bueno escapando, pero ella parecía estar siempre en su camino.

Cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, se inclinó la mesa y vio sus senos subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. Todavía llevaba la camisa, pero estaba abierta, exponiendo la camiseta ajustada por debajo. A pesar de que la camiseta era oscura, donde estaba húmeda se ajustaba como una segunda piel delineando sus pechos. Los montículos eran pequeños, pero bien formados, los pezones presionaban contra el suave tejido.

Haciendo un gesto se alejó de la mesa agachándose a sus pies, estaba tan impresionado mirándola que se le olvidó comprobar si tenía armas. ¡Estúpido! El que fuera una mujer no significaba que no fuera peligrosa. En verdad, eso la hacía aun más peligrosa.

Le desató los cordones de las botas, en su interior encontró una cuchilla corta pero mortal de ocho centímetros. Sus tobillos eran tan delgados que podía envolverlos con las manos. Eran demasiado femeninos y delicados como para esconderlos en botas de combate. Darien ató las botas cuidadosamente, no quería que sus pies se enfriaran.

Ignorando la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era ridículo, lentamente deslizó las manos por las pantorrillas y luego por los muslos. Sus piernas eran delgadas pero musculosas. Buscó en las caderas y después en la cintura. Darien encontró otro cuchillo en una funda a la cintura.

Poniendo las armas en la mesa volvió al registro. En los bolsillos de la chaqueta no apareció nada más que la mitad de un sándwich aplastado que puso al lado de las armas. Sus manos eran pequeñas, casi delicadas al lado de las suyas cuando comenzó a subirlas por las muñecas, los brazos y hombros. Aún con la chaqueta podía sentir los músculos desarrollados bajo la tela. Era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

Comenzó a sudar cuando pasó las manos sobre su vientre. Sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, menos ágiles. Parecía más una caricia que un cacheo. Pero no podía dejar de tocar esos senos con sus manos. Los pezones empujaron contra sus palmas.

Darien quería verlos, quería saber de qué color eran. ¿Rojo oscuro o marrón rosado? Disgustado consigo mismo, se puso las manos en la cara apartándose. Haría un examen final del área para asegurarse que no llevaba nada más.

Estaba casi seguro, pero podía arriesgarse con suposiciones. No habría logrado sobrevivir tanto tiempo si fuera un estúpido. Fue increíblemente difícil apartarse de ella, lo que sólo sirvió para irritarlo. ¿Qué tenía esta mujer que le hacía sentir cosas que nunca antes había sentido?

Fuera lo que fuese, no le gustaba eso. Cuanto mas rápido respondiese a sus preguntas, antes podrían seguir sus caminos. Esperaba que ella le diese las informaciones que necesitaba. No le gustaría tener que matarla.

Saliendo del sótano, comenzó a revisar el exterior del edificio. Debería de haber apagado la vela antes de salir. Era un desperdicio de recursos precioso. Pero no quería que se despertase en la oscuridad. Ya era demasiado malo verse atada a una silla. No quería que tuviese miedo a la oscuridad.

Se estaba volviendo loco. Claro que ella sabría que era una prisionera. Solo eso sería suficiente para asustarla.

Apartando todos los pensamientos de la mujer de su mente, se concentró en el trabajo por hacer. Cuanto mas rápido terminase de proteger el área, antes volvería con ella.

Serena despertó lentamente. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía un latido constante en ella. Intentó tragar, pero le dolía la garganta. Trato de llevarse la mano al rostro, pero esta no se movió.

Tenía frio. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda extendiéndose por sus miembros. Sentía los brazos y las piernas húmedos. Respiró profundamente, intentó abrir los ojos. El olor a tierra mojada, moho y a descomposición llenaba el aire a su alrededor. Respirando nuevamente, consiguió abrir los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces y tragó conteniendo un gemido de dolor en la garganta.

Estaba en una especie de sala. Cuando se miró las muñecas, el pánico se apoderó de ella.

Estaba atada a una silla.

¡El extraño!

El hombre al que persiguió durante semanas la había atrapado. Tenía el vago recuerdo de una silueta grande tras ella, de unos brazos fuertes que le rodearon la cintura y el cuello, hasta que todo el aire fue expulsado de su cuerpo. Por lo menos no la había matado. Pero eso no significaba que no lo haría. Seguramente, pretendía interrogarla primero.

Escuchó atentamente durante unos minutos determinando que estaba sola. Girando la cabeza lentamente, abarcó toda la sala como pudo, lo que no era mucho. Sobre un soporte en la mesa, una única vela iluminaba los dos cuchillos. Una de las patas de la mesa tenía puesta una piedra para nivelarla. El lugar era en su mayoría tierra y piedras, no se veía ninguna ventana.

¡Piensa! Tiene que haber una manera de salir de aquí. Ahora era su oportunidad de huir. Una vez que su captor regresase, sentía en su interior, que nunca tendría otra oportunidad. Si no lo conseguía ya, después estaría muerta.

Envolviendo los dedos en los brazos de la silla, colocó los pies en el suelo empujándose hacia arriba. La silla rodó por el suelo, moviéndose unos veinte centímetros hacia el frente. Animada por ello, ignoró el dolor de su cuerpo haciéndolo de nuevo. La mesa parecía estar a kilómetros de distancia, en vez de solo unos metros. Aun así, avanzó con un ritmo constante. El sudor cubría su cuerpo, sus músculos tensos gritaban de dolor, pero ignoró todo el desánimo.

El dolor era mejor alternativa que morir.

Manteniendo sus oídos atentos a su regreso, ella comenzó el lento viaje a los metros que le separaban de la mesa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se inclinó hacia adelante lo máximo que pudo. Tenía la cintura sujeta a la silla, pero pudo tocar la mesa con la cabeza. Balanceándose a los lados, ladeó la silla unos centímetros en dirección a la mesa, con lo que pudo tocar con la cabeza la empuñadura del cuchillo más pequeño.

Moviéndose lentamente, consiguió empujarlo hacia ella. La madera de la mesa le raspaba la frente, pero no le importó. Cuando el cuchillo estuvo al borde de la mesa, Serena se detuvo intentando encontrar la mejor manera de hacerlo. Si consiguiera ponerlo en su regazo, sería capaz de usar las piernas para moverlo lo suficiente hacia los dedos. Estaba preparada para hacerlo, cuando la solución mas obvia llegó a ella. Era tan simple que la hizo sonreír.

Balanceando la cabeza, se movió lentamente. La silla era pesada y atada como estaba no podría ponerse en pie. Pero podría levantarse lo suficiente para coger el mango del cuchillo con los dedos. Agarrándolo lo más fuerte que pudo se sentó lentamente.

El triunfo la llenó. Cogió el cuchillo. Con cuidado lo giró en sus manos guiándolo hacia las correas de la mano derecha y comenzó a moverlo. Era difícil y se cortó la piel varias veces pero funcionaba. Al rato, las correas de cuero comenzaron a partirse.

Estaba casi libre de la primera correa, cuando sintió moverse el aire tras ella. Serena continuó moviendo frenéticamente el cuchillo contra las correas. Él estaba allí. No hacía ningún ruido, pero ella estaba atenta, escuchando, él estaba allí. Como siempre, pudo sentir su presencia, como si el aire de apartase, abriéndole camino donde quiera que fuese.

Eres ingeniosa, su voz era profunda, sombría y áspera. Sus palabras la hicieron temblar de miedo. No parecía particularmente molesto por su intento de fuga. No sonaba a nada. La total falta de emoción era más aterradora que si se hubiera puesto a gritar de ira.

Serena casi lloró de alivio cuando la correa de cuero cedió. Ella agarró la segunda tira intentando cortarla. No se paró a pensar porque él le permitía hacer aquello, por lo que cortó la correa de su cintura.

La sangre de varias heridas superficiales de las muñecas corría entre sus dedos dificultándola la tarea.

¿Cómo pretendes pasar por aquí? Dijo pensativo, como si tuviera curiosidad sobre sus intenciones.

Su voz sonó mas cercana, venia de las profundas sombras tras ella. La última tira cayó y se tambaleó en la silla. Se giró hacia donde pensaba que estaba, pero no consiguió ver nada.

Aléjate de mí. Te mataré si es necesario.

No hubo respuesta. Pero sabía que él estaba allí, en la oscuridad. Observando.

Metió el pequeño cuchillo en el bolsillo, y cogió el más grande. Lamentaba no tener un arma, pero tenían una provisión pequeña y se les daba a los hombres y mujeres que salían de patrulla diaria al exterior de la ciudad. De alguna forma sintió que todas las armas del mundo no servirían para nada contra este hombre.

¿Quién eres? Exigió saber ella, con voz como un suspiro. Tenía la garganta algo hinchada y el miedo se la cerraba aún más.

¿Y tú quien eres? Él rebatió.

Ella se volvió lentamente. Sonaba como si estuviera al otro lado de la sala. Maldijo, las sombras hacían imposible distinguirlo. Debía haber alguna indicación, un sonido, un movimiento disperso, un golpe, un desplazamiento del aire. Pero no había nada.

El hombre era un fantasma.

Ella dio un paso atrás y se golpeó con el borde de la mesa. La vela se balanceó y cayó a un lado, la llama parpadeó antes de apagarse. La oscuridad la envolvió. Serena sintió un malestar en la boca del estomago. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir.

Avanzando, intentó no hacer ruido al caminar hacia donde lo sintió la primera vez en la sala. La entrada debía de estar en esa dirección. Como antes, no hubo ningún sonido, ninguna indicación, pero sintió como se movió tras ella. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, unas manos fuertes le sujetaron las muñecas. No apretaron, pero presionaron algunos puntos sensibles. Sus manos se abrieron y los cuchillos cayeron al suelo, haciendo ruido contra las piedras y la tierra.

Él doblo los codos cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Debido a como la tenia cogida, los brazos también se cruzaron sobre su pecho. La rodeó por completo, en la oscuridad.

No quiero hacerte daño, su voz era poco más que un murmullo en su oído. Su respiración sopló sobre el cabello de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la sensible piel.

Serena se lamió los labios casi con miedo de preguntar:

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El calor de su cuerpo le penetraba por la espalda, calentando el cuerpo de ella. Él estaba tan caliente y ella tan fría. Quería recostarse contra él y absorber todo su calor, pero se mantuvo recta y tan lejos como su abrazo le permitía. No había ninguna seguridad, ni consuelo de que la encontraran.

¿Cómo te llamas?

Ella pensó y decidió que responderle podría beneficiarla. Tal vez si él conociese a su hermano. Era posible que el nombre de Nicolás la sacara de allí viva.

Serena. Mi nombre es Serena.

Él se rió con un sonido apagado sobre su piel enviando un escalofrío a lo largo de los brazos.

Muy apropiado… Eres un excelente perro de caza.

Seguro que no lo suficientemente bueno, ella respondió, incapaz de ocultar el tono de amargura. A lo largo de su vida, su rara habilidad era lo que la había distinguido de los demás.

Eso le había dado una posición de respeto dentro del movimiento de la Resistencia.

No, él frotó la barbilla contra la parte superior de la cabeza. No eres lo bastante buena.

El modo sincero en que lo dijo la hizo sentirse aún más fracasada y la enfureció. La rabia era una emoción mucho mejor de manejar que la derrota. Podría usarla en su beneficio.

¿Quién eres tú? Ella imaginaba que aunque se lo preguntase varias veces, él apenas respondería. Y mientras hablase con ella, no la mataría, lo que era definitivamente una ventaja en su situación.

¿Por qué me seguías? La empujo contra su cuerpo, no dejando ningún espacio entre ellos. Deslizando un brazo bajo sus senos, la muñeca le rozó los pezones que se endurecieron con la involuntaria caricia. ¿O fue a propósito? Ella no lo sabía.

El calor recorrió el cuerpo alejando el frio. Se sentía desconcertada por su reacción ante este extraño. Era peligroso, un asesino, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. ¿Por qué diablos su cuerpo reaccionaba tan fuertemente a él? Debía de ser una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo.

Nicolás le habló sobre ese fenómeno como parte de su entrenamiento por si acaso algún día fuera capturada. Los captores intentaban establecer una conexión emocional con sus prisioneros, a fin de hacerlos cooperar. El problema era que este hombre no hacía nada de eso.

¿Serena?

Ella giró los hombros, o por lo menos lo intentó. No era fácil con el abrazándola. Por lo que podía sentir, el hombre era una masa musculosa, sin un gramo de grasa en él.

Eres un extraño en la zona. No eres uno de nosotros y eso significa que seguramente eres de la ciudad interior.

Ah.

Ahora ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

Entonces te enviaron a matarme.

No era una pregunta.

¿Obviamente, debes de tener enemigos si supones eso? Fue la curiosidad la que la había metido en esta desagradable situación, y no había disminuido a pesar de la actual. Si conseguía salir viva de allí, seguramente sabría más sobre el hombre.

Hmm. ¿Si no te han enviado a matarme, porque me seguías?

Ella intentó moverse, pero el brazo apenas se movió. No le hacía daño, pero no había manera de soltarse. No en esa posición. Su única opción era hablar con él e intentar calmarlo y que se relajara. Tal vez entonces pudiera soltarse.

_¿Y qué harías después?_ Una voz en su cabeza preguntó. El estaría sobre ella antes de que pudiese dar dos pasos.

Intentaba descubrir quién eres, dónde vives y qué estás haciendo aquí.

¿Por qué? Él descendió el brazo, sujetándola de las muñecas con una mano y colocando la otra en el estomago.

Un escalofrío contrajo su vientre, si era miedo o cualquier otra cosa, no podía decirlo. Ella lo ignoró.

Porque la información es poder, Nicolás citó aquello tantas veces, que salió de su boca sin pensar.

Entonces es eso, él bajo la mano, deslizándola sobre su ombligo y más abajo.

Ella gimió e intentó alejarse de su toque. Lo que la llevó a estar más apretada contra su pecho. Algo muy largo y duro presionaba contra su trasero. Oh, caramba, él tenía una erección. Recuerdos de mucho tiempo atrás cuando casi fue violada la inundaron.

No, susurró luchando contra su sujeción. ¡No! Gritando, ella luchó, saltando y revolviéndose. No dejaría que la violara. Prefería que la matase.

Él la cogió en sus brazos antes de que se enterara de lo que estaba pasando, la giro y presionó contra una dura y fría pared. Él se puso ante ella, con las fuertes piernas aprisionando las de ella, sujetando las manos sobre la cabeza.

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. Seguido de otro. Respiró hondo, intentando controlarse. Tenía que pensar. Tenía que huir. Sus pulsaciones martilleaban en sus oídos y le llevó un tiempo darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

Shhh, le susurró en el oído. No te voy a hacer daño, dijo él repitiéndolo muchas veces.

Aunque ella realmente no le creía, su voz la calmó. Pero ella contuvo la respiración.

¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Ella lo sintió encogerse de hombros.

Yo qué diablos se, dijo cogiéndole con una mano las muñecas sobre la cabeza y con la mano libre tomándola de la barbilla. Hay algo en ti que me llama, sus dedos eran calientes y fuertes mientras trazaba el contorno de su cara. No eres hermosa en el sentido clásico, pero hay algo en ti, una belleza que irradias desde dentro. Tal vez sea la manera en que me has seguido en las últimas semanas, no desistiendo nunca. Siento como si te conociese.

Sus palabras la cautivaron. No había sido capaz de abandonar su búsqueda. Ni los razonamientos ni las amenazas de Nicolás la detuvieron.

La recorrió el cabello con las manos.

Tu pelo es rubio, como el sol, pero más corto, él hizo una pausa. ¿Te lo has cortado tu misma?

Si, ella sabía que su pelo era un desastre irregular, pero no importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes que preocuparse de si su pelo era bonito.

Eso pensé.

Ella sintió su diversión lo que la enfureció nuevamente. La ira era buena, ayudaba a mantener el buen juicio.

¿Eso a dónde nos deja?

Él suspiró y su aliento sopló sobre los labios de ella.

No lo sé, su boca tocó la de ella, en una corta y leve caricia que envió una explosión de calor que rebotó por todo el cuerpo.

Serena tragó en seco e hizo la pregunta temida.

¿Me vas a matar?

No lo sé.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Serena)**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Serena despertó y supo inmediatamente que su captor se había ido. En los últimos dos días, la mantuvo encerrada en esta sala, dando vueltas para mirarla desde las sombras. Hablaban de vez en cuando, pero ninguno de ellos compartiendo nada con el otro. Aun así, era algo íntimo compartir ese tiempo con otra persona. Dormían juntos también. Él insistió en ello. La cama de lona donde estaba tumbada era lo suficientemente gruesa para evitar la mayoría de la humedad del suelo penetrara en sus huesos. El gran cuerpo de él hacia el resto. El hombre irradiaba suficiente calor para calentarlos a los dos.

Su cuerpo se sintonizaba con él de una manera que nunca había experimentado antes. Con una erección durante casi toda la noche, pero fiel a su palabra, nunca intentó hacer nada sobre eso.

Por más extraño que le pareciese, Serena estaba empezando a confiar en él de una manera extraña. Dijo que no la violaría y ella le creía. También le dijo que no estaba seguro si podría matarla. Ella creía demasiado en él. Si él cambiaba de idea sobre eso, estaba por ver.

Tardó casi un día entero en descubrir que le recordaba a Nicolás. Tenía la misma garra y la actitud de liderazgo que su hermano. Ese hombre era un líder, no un seguidor.

Todavía le tenía que ver el rostro. Él parecía preferir la oscuridad, no tenía ninguna dificultad en caminar por la habitación sin luz. Aun así, le agradecía que dejara una vela para que pudiera iluminarla cuando salía, cuando no tenía que estar con ella.

Sus armas habían desaparecido, pero mantuvo la mesa y la silla.

Serena caminaba por todo el espacio de la sala, ejercitándose constantemente tanto para conseguir estar caliente y como forma de pasar el tiempo. Su captor la alimentaba regularmente y puso un cubo en la esquina improvisando una letrina. No era perfecto, pero era mejor de lo que podría haber sido.

Nicolás estaría furioso ahora, enviaría rastreadores a través de la ciudad exterior en su búsqueda. Ella lamentaba la preocupación que causaba. Caminaba por la habitación unas cien veces, pero había sólo una salida que era la puerta de madera y acero bloqueada desde el exterior.

Intentó romper las bisagras de la puerta con un trozo de piedra que se encontró en una esquina de la habitación, pero apenas le hizo un arañazo. Su mejor oportunidad de escape era dominando por la fuerza a su captor o convenciéndolo para que la dejarla ir. Ninguna opción era prometedora.

La primera vez que ella intentó salir en medio de la noche, él la agarró antes de que pusiera las piernas fuera de la cama. La segunda vez que lo intentó no fue más allá. Ni la tercera. El hombre tenía instintos de depredador. Si se movía por la noche aunque sólo un centímetro, él se despertaba y la observaba detenidamente.

Así que los dos permanecían despiertos durante horas en la oscuridad. Serena intentaba recordar que él era su enemigo. Pero se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil con el paso del tiempo. Él la sujetaba con ternura, poniendo su cabeza contra su pecho. Le frotaba con las manos los brazos y la espalda, calentando y relajándole los músculos, que ella se lastimo en su primer intento de fuga.

Su garganta herida volvió a la normalidad. Le daba mucha agua y le había hecho un poco té, instruyéndola a calentar el agua con varias velas hasta estaba caliente.

A pesar de todo, mantuvo su identidad en secreto. Eso le dio la esperanza de que pudiera salir de esa situación con vida. Ella no sabía quién era, por lo que él no tenía razón para matarla. Al menos esperaba que no. De hecho, ella contaba con eso.

Levantándose del catre, ella caminó cuidadosamente hacia la mesa y trató de encender las dos velas que estaban allí. Ahora que tenía un poco de luz, utilizó el cubo de la esquina, luego bajó la pesada tapa. Entonces se lavó la cara y manos con agua tibia en un recipiente de metal fundido que obtuvo en algún lugar. Ella frotaba la tela gruesa contra la cara, imaginando lo que vería hoy.

Las velas crepitaban sobre la mesa, alumbrando una placa de estaño con una rebanada de pan y un trozo de carne. Serena se comió las dos cosas, tratando de no saber de dónde venía esa carne. Estaba frío, pero llenó el vacío de su vientre.

Cuando acabó, caminó a través de la sala. Pasaron las horas y se dio cuenta de que pronto llegaría su captor. Era muy puntual con sus idas y venidas. La puerta se abrió y cerró haciendo un leve ruido, normalmente nunca hizo algún ruido, siempre fue imperceptible. Girando los ojos alrededor, buscó en la esquina de la puerta donde estaba oculto por una pequeña cómoda.

Una parte de ella quería mantener en secreto la identidad de su captor, la otra parte, necesitaba saber quién y cómo era. Esta era la primera vez que lo oyó entrar en la sala. Normalmente, él entraba silenciosamente cuando ella estaba paseando por la sala y lo único que ella notaba era cuando la vela se apagaba.

Serena lamió sus labios, su boca se secó. ¿Le dejaría verlo? ¿Y si ese era el caso, que significaba? Tal vez no era su captor el que llegó. Su estómago se contrajo con la amenaza y automáticamente se colocó en posición de lucha, las rodillas flexionadas, brazos sueltos, lista para defenderse. Lamentaba no tener sus cuchillos.

Hay personas que están barriendo la ciudad exterior buscándote.

Se relajó en el momento que habló, reconociendo la voz baja y ronca. Ignorando que el sonido de su voz hacia vibrar su piel, hizo una mueca hacia él.

Te dije que Nicolás me buscaría. Tomó la decisión al final en su primer día de cautiverio de informarle sobre su hermano adoptivo, esperando que lo alentase a liberarla. Pero estaba todavía allí, por supuesto, no funcionó.

Y lo hizo. Caminaba hacia adelante y la tenue luz de las velas reflejó su tamaño. El hombre era por lo menos una veinte centímetros más alto que ella, sus hombros eran increíblemente grandes. Llevaba un par de botas de combate y pantalones de cuero negro que se pegaban en sus piernas musculosas y destacaban el impresionante bulto al frente. Una camiseta negra corta de mangas metida por dentro del pantalón. Levaba su chaqueta tirada sobre un hombro. Ella sabía que era grande y fuerte. Después de todo, había dormido junto a él en las pasadas noches. Pero de alguna manera parecía aún más enorme debajo de la luz.

Dejando ir los ojos. El miedo la dominó. Ella quería verle, pero tenía miedo a mirarlo. Su mandíbula bien delineada, su mentón fuerte y marcado. Sus labios eran gruesos ligeramente finos en las esquinas. Él no estaba sonriendo. Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre no sonreía mucho, pero estaba divertido.

Su captor no era simplemente hermoso. Era devastadoramente hermoso. Sus características eran fuertes, nariz recta. Largo sedoso pelo negro sobre sus hombros y ojos azules que brillaban mientras la observada entre las pestañas gruesas.

Serena sabía que estaba con la boca abierta, pero no podía cerrarla. El hombre irradiaba sexualidad por cada poro.

¿Acabaste?

Su tono de pocas palabras la devolvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que mientras lo observaba, él la estaba mirando. No era que hubiera mucho que ver de ella, era delgada, sus pechos eran pequeños y era común, en el mejor de los casos. Por supuesto, la vio antes, cuando estaba inconsciente después de capturarla.

Sus pechos se pusieron pesados y los pezones se arrugaron como botones duros. Su coño se contrajo y ella casi gimió con el poderoso deseo que sintió por este hombre. Estaba caliente y húmeda entre los muslos. Ignorando la forma en que su cuerpo respondió, alzó la cabeza.

Terminé.

Un lado de la boca se curvó. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Eres muy guapo. No había ninguna forma de que no lo encontrara sexy cuando ocupaba toda su mente.

Puedo sentir el olor de tu excitación.

_¡Imposible!_ Tenía que estar mintiendo. Su rostro estaba caliente y sabía que su rostro se volvió rojo.

Puedes pensar lo que quieras. Ella le provocó.

Siguió avanzando, dejándose ver más a cada paso que daba. Tiro de la silla, acercándose a ella. Mientras la rodeaba no la toco, pero inhaló profundamente.

Hueles a miel con un toque de almizcle y especias.

Su calor la envolvió como una manta caliente. Sus rodillas se debilitaron y ella casi cayó a sus pies en un charco de deseo desenfrenado.

Fue detrás de ella, lo que ella agradeció. No quería verlo en absoluto.

Cruzando los brazos sobre los pechos para ocultar sus pezones duros de sus ojos de águila, ella no dijo nada.

Un toque ligero como una pluma acarició su cuello.

Tan frágil, pero tan fuerte.

Ella no sería capaz de moverse incluso si su vida dependía de ello. Con sólo un toque la paralizo como si utilizarse cadenas. Ansiaba inclinarse en su espalda por su toque, pero no se atrevió. El poder que emanaba de él era aterrador.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ella dejo escapar. Sabes el mío. Eso sería lo justo.

El rió, su aliento caliente contra su oreja.

Nadie jamás me acusó de ser justo, dulce Serena. Sus dientes se cerraron en el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró suavemente antes de soltar. Darien. Mi nombre es Darien.

Ella repitió el nombre en su mente varias veces. Era un nombre fuerte. Combinaba con él.

Dilo. Ordenó.

Darien. Le susurró.

Suspiró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Su erección se presionó en la parte más fina de su espalda, un recordatorio de que era todo un hombre.

Yo te deseo, Serena. Sus labios dándole docenas de besos desde la nuca hacia el lado de su cuello. Quiero desvestirte y lamerte de la cabeza a los pies.

Serena gimió cuando su coño se contrajo. Su mente podía decir que estaba cometiendo un enorme error, pero su cuerpo no mantenía en secreto lo que quería de verdad. Muy mal.

Sus enormes manos suavemente separaron sus brazos a un lado, las palmas corrían hacia abajo hasta la parte inferior de su camiseta para acariciar su vientre. Un temblor en su vientre, su interior se convirtió en gelatina.

Quiero comer tu jugoso coño hasta hacerte gritar de placer.

La respiración se le hizo más difícil con cada segundo que pasaba. Se sintió mareada. Su cuerpo dolía de la cabeza a los pies y su imaginación fértil podía imaginar más de lo que él le estaba proponiendo. Ella podía ver a los dos sobre la cama, desnudos, sus cuerpos entrelazados.

No, ella estaría con las piernas bien abiertas y con la cara de él enterrada entre sus muslos lamiendo y chupando. Ella gimió con la crema caliente vertiéndose desde su útero, cubriendo su coño.

¿Te gusta la idea, no? Una de sus manos subió más hasta cubrir su pecho. Pequeña, firme y perfecta. El pulgar hizo un círculo en la punta dura, que se arrugo incluso más Como tu...

Se arqueaba ahora. Nunca sintió una excitación como ésta, ni siquiera sabía que era posible. Darien era increíble, cada toque perfectamente dado, como si pudiera leer su mente, cuerpo y supiera exactamente lo que la encendía.

Y cuando estés lista, húmeda y caliente, voy a follarte hasta que ambos disfrutemos. La mano que aún descansaba en su estómago hizo un viaje lento hasta cubrir su coño sobre los pantalones.

Aquello era una locura. Estaba equivocado. Apenas lo conocía.

Ella no sabía lo dijo en voz alta, hasta que le respondió.

Tú me conoces. Su mano descendió hacia su seno, y se detuvo en su corazón. Aquí. Tú me conoces aquí. Tu corazón me conoce así como tu alma. Hay algo entre nosotros, un tipo de conexión que desafía toda lógica.

Dios nos ayude, ella entendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. La atracción entre ellos era ya poderosa antes incluso de verlo, pero ahora que le había visto la cara, sus ojos, la atracción se multiplicaba por diez. Ocurrió cuando pasaron esas dos noches pasadas durmiendo juntos, intercambiando caricias preliminares del acto sexual. Había acariciado su cuerpo, tentándola a aceptar sus caricias, a sentir su gran cuerpo a su lado. Y funcionó. Oh cielos, cómo funcionaba. Estaba tan cachonda, tan hambrienta de su toque, que incluso no pensaba en decir no.

Aún así, pacientemente el cazador esperó detrás de ella. Con la esperanza de quedarse con él. Por un momento, Serena quería tomar la elección en sus manos. Si él la presionase con su pasión, cuando recordara en el futuro, siempre podría decir que no fue su culpa, pero esto sería el camino de los cobardes.

Ella sabía que Darien no la presionaría. Por mucho que la quisiera y sentía la prueba pulsante ahora mismo contra la curva del culo, él no iría más lejos. Le dejó la decisión del paso final.

Con una profunda respiración, Serena pensó en Nicolás y lo que pensaría. Ella pensó mucho sobre su vida, su soledad. Y ella pensó en Darien. En sus veinticinco años, nunca quiso tanto alguien como quería a Darien. Su vida es peligrosa, llena de subterfugios y mentiras. La posibilidad de la muerte se cernía sobre ella día a día, como un fantasma sonriendo y esperando que cayese.

Si fuera a morir mañana, no se arrepentiría de dormir con Darien, pero se arrepentiría hasta morir, si no se agarraba a él. Aquí, en esta habitación oscura, no importa lo que eran. Ahora no. Mañana habría tiempo suficiente para ser enemigos. Esta noche era para ellos.

Serena dio un paso adelante y cayeron las manos de Darien. Él no se movió, ni hizo ruido. Girando lentamente, encontró su mirada. Sus ojos quemaban con un fuego verde que quemó su alma. Un músculo se contrajo en su mandíbula, sus manos apretadas en los lados.

Ella agarró su rostro en sus manos. Su mentón duro sin afeitar. Estaba un poco despeinado. Pero en Darien todo era sexy.

Sin embargo, él no se movió. Cada músculo tenso estaba bajo control. Sabía que si se movía, ella perdería todo el control. Aun sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás.

Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, ella asintió.

Sí.

Como si le quitaran unos grilletes, saltó. La tiró en sus brazos, y bajó su boca sobre ella. Su lengua buscó y consiguió entrar, acariciando y probando.

Sus dedos se clavaron sobre sus hombros, Serena se le colgó atrapándolos en el torbellino de su pasión. Sus manos agarraron su culo, levantándola y presionando su coño contra su polla. Serena gimió mientras se vertía crema caliente de su coño. Estaba tan caliente, húmeda y necesitada que envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras se frotaba con hambre hacia arriba y abajo por la longitud de su polla.

Darien apartó la boca de ella y enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello.

Desnuda. Quiero verte desnuda.

Con ella montándolo, la llevó a la cama en la esquina. Cada paso que daba su coño rozaba su polla en una caricia enloquecedora. No era suficiente, sólo una provocación.

Cayó de rodillas y la colocó contra las mantas. Serena se agarró a sus musculosos hombros con los dedos, no quería dejarlo ir. Pero nada le sería negado a él. Se soltó de sus manos, cogió el dobladillo de su camisa y la arrancó. Se separó de su coño. A Darien no parecía importarle. Sus ojos se deleitaron con ella.

Serena de repente se hizo muy consciente de su pequeño tamaño y cedió a cubrir su pecho desnudo. Darien cogió ambas manos, en una mano y las puso sobre su cabeza. El movimiento empujó hacia arriba los pechos.

Darien inspiro suavemente cuando descendió la cabeza y lamió la curva del pecho, haciendo círculos alrededor del pecho. Con cada una de ellas, se trasladó hacia el interior hasta que quedó cerca de la frontera de su pezón. El pezón estaba arrugado y duro, silenciosamente exigiendo atención.

¿Qué deseas? Preguntó suave sobre la dura punta. Dime.

Ella nunca había hecho nada como esto. Sus pocas experiencias con el sexo eran uniones apresuradas, sin preliminar y nunca cualquier conversación. Esto era nuevo, y si fuera honesta consigo misma, muy emocionante.

¿Quieres que lama tu pecho? Preguntó, tan casualmente como si se ofreciese a pasar el plato de pan en la comida. ¿Deseas que chupé tu rosado pezón?

Sí. Ella susurró entre sus dientes. Ella estaba tan dolorida por la excitación que se sentía explotar con el más leve roce. Cualquier cosa. Todo esto.

Se fue al otro pecho y empezó a lamer lentamente, torturándola. Ella sentía los pechos hinchados y calientes. Su coño dolía y pulsaba.

Dime. Su voz era dura, y no admitía desobediencia.

Lámeme, chúpame, fóllame. Ella sollozó. Todo lo que quieras.

Luego Darien le sonrió. Bajo la luz de velas, parecía sombrío, peligroso y salvaje. Con unas murmuraciones, cubrió su pezón con su boca, apretando con la lengua. Serena luchó contra su presión, pero era como tratar de escapar de las esposas de terciopelo. Imposible. Ella arqueo las caderas, acariciando su dolorido coño contra su erección. Los dos estaban todavía con un montón de ropa.

Capturó su pezón entre sus dientes mientras tiraba suavemente. El sentimiento estaba cerca del dolor, pero en su lugar la lleno de un placer sombrío que llegó a su alma. Arqueándose, se ofrecía. Todo lo que quisiera, ella se lo daría.

Permanece con las manos en la cabeza. Poco a poco, se separo y se sentó, abriéndose los pantalones. La cremallera sonó sorprendentemente alta con el silencio que había. El aire era pesado, lleno de anticipación. El pecho de Darien ascendía y descendía con cada aliento que tomaba.

Quítate la camisa. Quería ver su pecho desnudo. Lo sintió en las dos últimas noches, pero no era lo mismo como realmente verlo.

Echándose hacia atrás, cogió los dos extremos de la camisa y la tiró por encima de la cabeza, lanzándola a un lado. Su piel estaba bronceada y suave. Un camino de claro pelo cubría el pecho, estrechándose mientras descendía hacia el estómago desapareciendo entre los pantalones. El hombre era puro músculo esculpido de los hombros a la cintura. Era increíblemente musculoso pero delgado.

De regreso a su pantalón, deslizó sus grandes manos por la cintura y tiró por sus caderas. Después desató las botas y las sacó antes de arrancar el resto de su ropa.

Darien detuvo sus manos en los tobillos de ella, la calidez de sus manos quemaba su piel. Él las deslizó sobre sus tobillos subiendo por el interior de los muslos. Sus piernas se abrieron alentándolo a tocarla.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas, era una figura enorme e imponente. Él podría romper su cuello fácilmente, pero en ese momento, ella no tenía miedo de él. Si eso era una estupidez de su parte o no, no importaba. Confiaba en que no la maltrataría. Era muy confuso, la forma en que llegó a confiar en Darien.

Cogió la bota de ella y tomó un cuchillo corto. La hoja de metal contra la piel fue silenciosa y mortal. Serena contuvo el aliento cuando pasó la hoja bajo el cuello de su camisa y la cortó. El tejido se abrió y regresó el cuchillo a su bota.

Sin decir una palabra, sacó la chaqueta y la camisa, bajo sus brazos y las arrojó a un lado. Totalmente desnuda y tirada en la cama, Serena miraba. Toda la atención de él se centraba en su cuerpo. Ella debía sentirse vulnerable. Pero la sensación de poder femenino fluyó a través de ella. Este hombre fuerte la quería. A ella. La presión de su erección contra su pantalón era prueba de ello. Sin embargo, sabía que con sólo una palabra pararía.

Su respiración se aceleró y empezó a moverse, necesitando que la tocara. Comenzó a bajar los brazos, pero se los agarró y levantó de nuevo a la parte superior de su cabeza.

No te muevas. Él envolvió con la otra mano su cuello, capturando su mirada. La fuerza de su mano era inconfundible, era como una orden de comando incuestionable. Estaba al mando y quería que ella lo admitiera. Sin embargo, aquello iba en contra de todo lo que era, todo por lo que había luchado por sobrevivir, aún así ella cedió, dando un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

No dijo nada, pero sin duda fue satisfacción lo que se reflejo en su rostro. Abandonó las manos de su cabeza, manteniendo su mano en su garganta, sus dedos calientes contra su piel mientras rodeaba su pezón.

Mía. Él gruño.

Su declaración de posesión debería haberla enojado. Ella no pertenecía a nadie, a ningún hombre, su reputación era como el mejor rastreador entre ellos. Una igualdad.

En su lugar, llenó un vacío dentro de ella que ni sabía que existía. Anhelado el sentimiento que une a otra persona. Nicolás era su amigo, su hermano adoptivo, pero siempre hubo una cierta distancia entre ellos. Nadie sabía de dónde venía, lo que había en su pasado. Nadie preguntó. Y ella nunca lo dijo.

Darien restregó su mano por su garganta y su clavícula. Llenó su boca con un seno, acariciando el otro con su mano. Serena quería apretar las piernas para aliviar el dolor que aumentaba, pero las caderas de Darien mantenían sus muslos bien abiertos. Elevó las caderas, frotando su coño contra la erección, buscando alivio. Pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

Afirmándose sobre sus brazos y rodillas, Darien lamió y mordisqueó siguiendo el camino por debajo sus senos. Su lengua giraba en torno a su ombligo antes de zambullirse en el. Serena se rió y gimió, la sensación la avergonzó y excitó al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos moldearon su cintura y caderas antes de deslizarse entre sus muslos y abrirla. Sentado sobre sus talones, miró su coño. Ella sabía que sus pliegues estaban llenos de crema. La excitación bombea sangre a esa zona, tornándolo rojo e inflamado. Y él estaba viéndolo todo.

Tragando, trató de bajar las manos de su cabeza. Miró hacia sus manos, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Juntó sus manos y las puso debajo de las caderas.

Él sonrió y Serena casi se traga su lengua. Él era el macho animal ideal, emocionado y listo para reclamar lo que era suyo.

Ahora voy a hacer lo que te prometí. Agarró sus caderas con las manos, y la levantó a su boca. Me comeré el coño hasta que te corras.

Darien examinó cuidadosamente a Serena, acompañando su respiración. Estaba muy excitada, casi a punto del orgasmo. Quería mantenerla de esa manera. Al menos un poco más. Quería su boca en su coño caliente y dulce cuando la tuviera por primera vez.

Había tenido mujeres antes, incluso cuando aún estuvo preso en el laboratorio. Los científicos consideran que la parte sexual era importante para su salud. Personalmente le pareció que las putas que poseyó sólo querían estar con un alfa, para poder presumir con sus amigos. El laboratorio había vendido sus servicios, llevándolo a una habitación especialmente diseñada para la comodidad de las damas. Después de todo, muchas de ellas eran personalidades políticas, algunas de ellas casadas.

Todo fue grabado y su rendimiento analizado. Él saco su naturaleza dominante temprano, queriendo todo sentido de control en una situación que estaba completamente fuera de su control. Mantuvo a todas las mujeres al borde, haciéndolas suplicar, le imploraban. Afirmándose a sí mismo que no eran nada para él, sólo una forma de aliviar un dolor físico.

Serena era diferente. Todavía quería controlar su placer, pero tan sólo él podría hacerlo. Por supuesto, él sabía que eran feromonas, una reacción química que le atrajo a ella. Su lado humano ignoraba la lógica de la computadora y sabía que era algo más. Él sintió algo por Rei, la mujer que lo ayudó a él y a Logan a huir, pero era diferente. Lo que sentía por Serena era un nivel totalmente diferente.

Debía haberla dejado ir hace dos días. Sabía de cientos de maneras de obtener información de ella. Pero dejando eso a un lado, no era necesario hacerlo. Ella estaba perdida, casi al instante que le dijo que pertenecía a alguien importante, alguien que él había estado intentando encontrar. Nicolás.

Aun sabiendo que su relación con Nicolás no era sexual, se sintió obligado a poner su marca en ella. Joderla tan completamente que supiera a quien realmente pertenecía. Era totalmente ilógico y no le gustaba lo que sentía. Tenía un plan y Serena lo jodió todo. Durante dos días, le torturó la proximidad de ella, sosteniéndola en sus brazos durante la noche y viéndola por horas. Antes de que terminara esa noche, conocería cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mañana la dejaría ir y la seguiría cuando volviera a Nicolás.

Ahora, tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

Inhalando, olía su olor sin igual. Su excitación era un afrodisíaco llevándolo por encima del límite. Era una leyenda por su control, en todas las áreas, pero Serena tiraba de él. La necesitaba del mismo modo que necesitaba aire para respirar.

Bajando la boca, probó su coño por primera vez. Su sabor golpeó su lengua y fue directamente a su cabeza y a su pene. Miel y crema. Ella era dulce y adictiva.

Serena gimió suave, mientras él acariciaba con su lengua de un lado a otro por sus pliegues húmedos. Acomodándose, lamia sus labios, sin querer perder ni una gota. Utilizando los dedos, abrió más inclinándose hacia adelante nuevamente.

Esa vez, presionó con la punta de la lengua contra el clítoris hinchado. Su cuerpo se contrajo todo, contra su boca.

Sí. Susurró. Sabía que ella estaba lista al borde del orgasmo y no tardaría mucho en dárselo.

Darien acariciaba con dedos, deslizando la punta de su dedo dentro y fuera de la entrada del coño, burlándose. Ella movía las caderas, buscando su toque.

Más. Ella suplicó.

Le dio más a ella, deslizó dos dedos gruesos juntos dentro de ella y sacudió su lengua sobre su clítoris. Serena gritó su nombre al descender su mano. Sus músculos internos apretados alrededor de los dedos mientras éstos entraban y salían. Ella gimió, desobedeciendo la orden silenciosa y bajando sus manos para agarrar sus hombros, sus uñas clavándose en su piel. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y lo abrazó.

Finalmente, dejó caer las manos y ella se desplomó sobre su espalda en la cama. Darien lamió sus pliegues. Serena gimió y trató de esquivarlo, pero él se mantuvo firme en sus manos hasta que estuviera listo para dejarla.

Sus párpados estaban medio cerrados y una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de la boca. Se inclinó y la besó, pasando la lengua a lo largo de la curva de los labios hasta que ella abrió la boca para dejarlo entrar y sintiendo el sabor de su propia crema mezclada con el dulce sabor de su boca. Sus manos habían apretado en el culo de él, marcándolos incluso a través de los pantalones de cuero.

A regañadientes, él se alejó. Le gustaría extender durante horas los preliminares, pero estaba muy cerca de explotar. Miró sus ojos azules violetas, tenía un brillo saciado que le agrado.

Ahora es el momento de cumplir mi promesa. Se sentó y extendió su mano para sacar su polla de sus pantalones. Ahora voy a follarte.

**N/a: Chicas cuando termine las adp cortas subo de 3 en 3 esta adp :D saludos girls y boys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Serena tenía la piel sensible de la cabeza a los pies, cada nervio estaba excitado y preparado. Nunca había tenido un orgasmo como aquel en su vida. Había sido como correr en dirección al sol, sintiendo arder la piel y el alma, y vivir para contarlo. Todo aquello la envolvió, bloqueándolo todo. Se sentía exhausta y extrañamente emocionada.

Su coño estaba mojado y palpitante. Darien había cumplido su promesa, se lo había comido hasta que ella gritó su nombre. Su lengua era como terciopelo áspero contra sus pliegues, pura magia cuando rodeó y le acarició el clítoris.

Serena se lamió los labios, gimiendo cuando sus músculos internos se contrajeron. Sus gruesos y largos dedos entraban y salían de su coño de una manera deliciosa. No era capaz de tocarlo, toda la atención de ella estaba en las sensaciones entre sus muslos, culminando en un orgasmo estremecedor que todavía le recorría el cuerpo.

Aunque creyera que era imposible siquiera pensar en tener otro orgasmo en tan poco tiempo, en el momento que Darien anunció su intención de joderla, su cuerpo entró en un estado de alerta. Su respiración aumentó hasta casi volverse jadeante ante la perspectiva.

Él se bajó los pantalones alrededor de sus muslos liberando su erección. Ella se lamió los labios nuevamente. Esta vez de anticipación. Su pene era grueso y largo, la cabeza en forma de hongo era carnosa y grande. La punta era rojiza y suave con una gota de semen. Extendiendo la mano, Serena lo tomó en su mano y apretó.

Darien de congeló, los músculos de sus muslos y su estomago se contrajeron.

Hazlo otra vez, ordenó.

Ella apretó los dedos alrededor del tallo antes de deslizarlos de arriba a abajo de nuevo. Su mirada no abandonó su mano. Los tendones de su cuello eran visibles, sus pulsaciones crecían rápidamente junto con su ritmo cardiaco.

Ella acarició la larga y dura erección de arriba y abajo, sintiéndola pulsar contra su mano. Su coño latía al mismo ritmo.

Las velas encendidas dibujaban a Darien bajo su luz parpadeante. Parecía feroz, un animal preparado para devorarla por completo. Ella estaba más que dispuesta a satisfacer su hambre.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. La atracción que sentía por Darien sobrepasaba todo lo que ella había conocido. En un momento de lucidez, colocó aquello en su mente como una especie de dependencia psicológica de su captor. Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que se mentía a sí misma. Si fuese cualquier otro hombre y no Darien, estaría luchando contra él hasta la muerte.

La gran mano de él cubrió la de ella que rodeaba su pene.

Para.

De mala gana la soltó y él se levantó. La nueva posición puso la cabeza de su verga cerca de los labios de ella. Su boca comenzó a salivar cuando lo miró. Quería probar aquello, sentir su sabor en la lengua y boca. Sus labios se abrieron y gimió.

¡Chúpame! Sus palabras eran primitivas, sus verdes ojos brillaban bajo la débil luz. Serena se apoyó en los codos inclinándose hacia adelante, dejando que su lengua tocara ligeramente la punta de la vara.

Darien maldijo. Sus enormes manos se extendieron hacia su cuello, apoyándose en los hombros.

Serena deslizó de nuevo la lengua por la cabeza del miembro, probando su sabor almizclado. Oh, sabía divino. Era tan simple, tan natural y sin pudor de su necesidad, que encendía su deseo. Su sexo palpitaba, los senos le dolían, pero por encima de todo lo que ella ansiaba era complacerle, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella.

Confiando que él la sujetaría, levantó los brazos del suelo. Se sentía ligera y libre. Con una mano rodeó el pene, y con la otra el pesado saco entre sus muslos. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando más semen salió por la punta de la verga.

Lamiéndolo con la lengua, continuó chupando la carne sensible. Darien echó las caderas hacia el frente, forzándola a tomarlo en su boca. Ella lo chupó, dejando que la lengua rodara por el borde del glande.

Joder, eso es muy bueno, gruñó, mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas hacia adelante y atrás, introduciéndose aun más profundamente. Serena se alarmó cuando la erección rozó su garganta. No dijo nada pero él la tranquilizó diciendo:

Solo relaja la garganta. Puedes tomarme más, se retiró e introdujo de nuevo mirándola con atención. Toma todo cuanto puedas.

Serena hizo lo que le pidió. Parecía raro, pero se acostumbró a aquello con rapidez. Le encantaba sentir la sensación caliente y dura de sus manos en el cuello, él rugía y gemía cuando ella chupaba y movía su boca. Un leve brillo de sudor le cubrió el pecho. Su cara parecía esculpida en piedra. Tenía la boca apretada, la piel de las mejillas contraída, los ojos semicerrados.

Su falo pulsaba locamente y ella sabía que estaba a punto de correrse. Lo chupó más fuerte, apretando sus testículos con cuidado antes de recorrerlos con las uñas.

Darien se retiro inmediatamente de la boca mojada con un sonido seco. Antes de que ella pudiese preguntar porque, la giró poniéndola a cuatro patas. La forma rápida y casual como utilizó su fuerza fue atemorizante y de una enorme tensión al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos la sujetaron las caderas, los dedos se hundieron en la carne.

Ella sintió el impacto de la cabeza de la erección en su entrada.

Déjame entrar. Serena comprendió el doble significado de sus palabras. Ignorando el significado más profundo, ella abrió las piernas empujándose hacia atrás. La punta carnosa se introdujo. Ella estaba mojada y preparada, pero aun así él la abrió más.

Los dedos de Serena se aferraron a las mantas, echando la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el embistió. Su coño se contrajo a su alrededor, estirándose hasta acomodarse a su tamaño.

Estas tan apretada, sus palabras eran poco más que un susurro torturado.

Tú eres muy grande, ella rebatió gimiendo cuando se retiró un poco antes de introducirse de nuevo dentro de ella, esta vez más profundamente.

Darien deslizó las manos por el estomago de Serena, descendiendo hasta encontrar el botón duro de su clítoris entre los muslos...

Puedes tomarme, dijo tocando el clítoris, haciendo que los músculos internos se contrajeran en un espasmo de placer. Estás hecha para mí.

Rodeándola firmemente con el otro brazo por la cintura, comenzó a moverse. Aceleró el ritmo con cada embestida, su polla acariciando la carne hinchada de ella. Serena se hubiera caído de bruces si no la tuviera sujetando. Jugó con su clítoris, alternando entre caricias leves y golpes firmes.

Su respiración era difícil. La sangre golpeando en sus oídos bloqueando cualquier otro sonido. Su cuerpo estaba escurridizo por el sudor y su piel hacía un sonido rudo cada vez que él se retiraba. A cada golpe se paraba moviendo las caderas en círculo, intentando introducirse todavía más profundamente.

Serena no podía pensar ni hablar. Todo lo que conseguía hacer era sentir las eróticas sensaciones, la ansiedad. Empujó las caderas hacia atrás, queriendo que se introdujera con más fuerza y profundamente en ella. No quería que terminara nunca, pero necesitaba, quería desesperadamente correrse.

El orgasmo se acercaba.

¡Darien! No sabía qué hacer para acercarse más. Como si el supiera lo que ella quería, sus caderas comenzaron a bombear con fuerza. ¡Sí! Gritó dejando que la pasión la reclamara.

Darien pensó que había muerto, he ido al cielo. Nunca pensó que ese lugar existiera hasta ahora. Casi se había corrido cuando Serena, con su boca caliente y húmeda lo tomaba entre los labios y le había chupado.

Y su cuerpo, dulce Señor, su cuerpo estaba caliente. Ella era esbelta, ágil y musculosa. Su coño caliente y mojado lo apretaba con fuerza a cada estocada. Al principio le preocupó hacerle daño, pero Serena lo acompañaba con cada embestida, empujando el trasero contra su pelvis, llevándolo más adentro con cada movimiento.

Al follarla perdió su rígido control. Perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio, buscando el dulce olvido en Serena. Ella era una contradicción con su nombre. Para una mujer que era increíblemente tranquila cuando se movía, era ruidosa cuando practicaba sexo. Gemía, suspiraba y gritaba su pasión, dándole todo lo que tenía.

Cuando la ondulación de su primer orgasmo recorrió su pene, él estuvo perdido. Quería prolongar el placer, pero no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Chorros de caliente esperma brotaron de su él mientras se corría. Los músculos internos le agarraban mientras bombeaba más, queriendo que ella tomase hasta la última gota.

Darien quería gritar, quería rugir con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, que esa mujer era suya. Y lo hizo, pero solo en su mente. Su entrenamiento y su cautela innata le hicieron guardar silencio.

Cuando los brazos de Serena se doblaron, él la cogió llevándola a la cama. Ella murmuró algo que no consiguió descifrar. Fue más un sonido alegre que realmente palabras. Darien sonrió cubriéndola con su enorme cuerpo, no queriendo perder todavía la conexión. Ella suspiró acurrucándose contra él.

Pero ni él mismo podía estar erecto para siempre, cuando su pene se ablandó finalmente se retiró de su interior. Se puso los pantalones cerrándolos antes de ponerse la camiseta. Años de entrenamiento no podían ser olvidados, y no correría el riesgo de ser cogido con los pantalones bajados. Ni literal ni figuradamente.

Serena gimió y tembló cuando se extendió a su lado. Levantó las mantas tapándolos a ambos con ellas, dejando que ella usase su cuerpo como un colchón.

Ella se removió hasta encontrar una posición confortable. Con la cabeza recostada en su hombro y la nariz rozándole el cuello, se relajó. Darien supo el momento exacto en que se durmió. Totalmente, sus piernas y brazos le rodearon el cuerpo.

Feliz, cerró los ojos diciéndose que dormiría una hora. Luego la despertaría. Tenían que hablar. Las reglas habían cambiado.

Cuando se despertó Darien supo instintivamente que había pasado más de una hora. También supo que la habitación estaba vacía. Serena se había ido. Maldiciéndose, salto de la cama yendo hacia la puerta.

¿Cómo había pasado sobre él?

Sus reflejos e instintos eran legendarios. Nadie pasaba furtivamente por encima de él. Debería de haber sido imposible para ella levantarse, vestirse y salir sin que se diera cuenta, pero hizo lo impensable, rompió la regla fundamental de su formación. En el fondo de su subconsciente confiaba en ella.

Y mira lo que he conseguido, murmuró para sí mismo, aunque realmente no podía culparla. La había secuestrado y mantenido cautiva. Ella no podía saber que él planeaba soltarla y regresar a su casa con ella.

Agarrando la chaqueta terminó de vestirse. Por lo menos no lo había destripado con el cuchillo de su bota. Todas las otras armas estaban escondidas en las ruinas del edificio. Eso significaba que Serena salió corriendo por la ciudad exterior desarmada.

Dejándolo todo, fue a la puerta sorprendiéndose al encontrarla abierta. El casi esperaba que ella lo atara y mantuviera prisionero hasta que regresara con Nicolás y su banda de rebeldes.

Las comisuras de su boca se levantaron cuando atravesó la puerta. Estaba oscuro, era más de medianoche, por el aspecto del cielo. Era una noche de cambio de luna muy clara. Una autentica rareza. Miró a la inmensidad, disfrutando de la vista de la luna.

Su cabeza giró bruscamente hacia abajo y a la derecha. Alguien estaba allí.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, cruzo las ruinas recogiendo las armas de donde las había escondido. Cuando estuvo armado, subió. La mayoría de las personas nunca pensaría en mirar hacia arriba, no cuando el edificio estaba en ruinas. Pero Darien había explorado completamente el área cuando lo escogió como base. Sabia donde pisar y que evitar. También puso algunas trampas que desalentasen a los eventuales intrusos.

Pero ahora, la noche clara era una maldición, se vio deseando que el aire estuviese denso con el humo y la niebla que normalmente había. Pero no hubo ningún cambio en la Madre Naturaleza. Todo lo que podía hacer era trabajar con lo que tenía. Afortunadamente esa era su especialidad.

Podía escucharlos ahora, y verlos. Un escuadrón de la policía de seguridad, se extendía por el edificio. Sus músculos se agarrotaron cuando tuvo una visión del hombre que iba al frente del escuadrón. El General Diamante.

El hombre tenía alrededor de cincuenta años, pero estaba en mejor forma que cualquier hombre con la mitad de su edad. Su pelo era gris, muy corto. Sus labios eran finos e insinuaban su crueldad. Darien conocía su rostro, así como él el suyo. Llevaba años soñando con matarlo. Su viejo enemigo le buscaba.

_¿Cómo le habían encontrado?_

_Serena._

No quería creerlo, pero no había ninguna otra explicación. No lo había prendido en el edificio porque no había necesidad. Se lo dejó al General y su fuerza de seguridad.

La traición lo atravesó como una puñalada. Le costaba respirar. Sentía el pecho despedazado. Ignoró el dolor, lo canalizó y usó para activar su determinación mientras deshacía lentamente el camino en dirección a su ruta de escape.

Ya arreglaría cuentas. Serena pagaría por su traición. Se aseguraría de ello.

Tienes que ayudarme, Serena suplicó a Nicolás por centésima vez. La policía de seguridad acababa de llegar cuando salí. Creo que el mismo General Diamante estaba allí. La rápida mirada que dio al hombre fue suficiente para helar su sangre. Su crueldad y brutalidad eran sus peores pesadillas. Ella no soportaba pensar que Darien había caído en sus garras. Apenas salí, llegaron ellos. No pude regresar para avisar sin que me descubrieran. No hay ninguna manera de que Darien pueda haber escapado.

Entonces ya lo han atrapado y no hay nada que podamos hacer, sensato como siempre Nicolás se sentó a la cabecera de una mesa de madera tallada con las piernas rectas y los codos sobre el reposabrazos de la silla. Sus dedos la golpeaban mientras la miraba. Después de lo que hizo, no estoy inclinado a rescatarlo.

Él no me hizo daño, por alguna razón se sintió impulsada a defender a Darien. Tal vez fuese la culpabilidad que sentía por haberlo abandonado.

Cerró los ojos, no queriendo pensar en ello. Él estaba durmiendo en el catre, las piernas relajadas, con los brazos alrededor de la manta que ella junto apartándose de él. Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad dejar el calor y la seguridad de su abrazo. Ella se sentía segura. Lo que era una locura considerando que él la había secuestrado.

Era su deber huir, regresar al campamento base y contárselo a Nicolás ¿Entonces porque sentía como si lo hubiese traicionado?

¿Estas segura?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron encontrando la mirada de Nicolás. Le recordaba tanto a Darien en ese momento que casi se puso a gritar. No en la apariencia física. Nicolás era rubio de ojos azules. Sino en el temperamento.

Lo estoy, su voz era suave, pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Los recuerdos del tiempo que pasó en sus brazos serían como un tesoro para el resto de su vida.

Ya lo veo, respondió Nicolás con voz neutral. Ella temía que realmente lo viera. La conocía mejor que nadie.

Por favor, le pidió, yendo a su lado le colocó la mano sobre el hombro. Nunca te he pedido nada desde que te conozco.

Nicolás la miró sin pestañear.

Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora. Tengo que saber lo que le ha pasado. Tal vez haya escapado. Tal vez todavía podamos interceptar al escuadrón policial que lo atrapó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Serena se puso de rodilla a sus pies.

Te estoy implorando para que hagas esto por mí.

Nicolás suspiró e inclinándose al frente tomo su rostro entre las manos.

Me confundes Serena. Haré esto por ti, pero será inútil. Si él no está muerto, va a lamentar no estarlo. Si tienes razón y el general Diamante lo atrapó, no hay nada que podamos hacer por él.

Los dos sabían que el general torturaría a Darien. Y que sería un largo y doloroso proceso. Darien había huido de la ciudad interior y el general haría de él un ejemplo. Lo que le iba a pasar a Darien no era agradable.

Serena se puso de pie de un salto.

No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Nicolás se levantó y llamó a su segundo al mando. Derrick estuvo a su lado en un instante.

Señor, le miró en posición de firmes esperando órdenes.

Reúne un escuadrón, vamos a salir.

Derrick miró a Serena, pero no hizo preguntas. Todos sabían que ella había estado desaparecida desde hacía más de dos días, pero nadie sabía exactamente donde había estado o lo que le había pasado. Ella había preferido no contar nada.

Señor, le respondió antes de girarse y salir rápidamente.

Impulsivamente, Serena abrazó a Nicolás.

Gracias.

No me lo agradezcas, le acarició la cabeza con la mano. Todavía no lo hemos encontrado. Y si lo conseguimos, él y yo tendremos una conversación. Va a lamentar que el general no lo atrapase antes que yo.

Su estomago se revolvió de aprensión mortal, pero lo ignoró. Cada problema en su momento. Primero tenían que encontrar a Darien.

Separándose del abrazo de Nicolás, cogió la mochila que estaba a un lado de la cama para armarse. Cuando miró fuera del almacén abandonado que era su base actual, vio a un grupo reunido. Los conocía a todos. Cada uno de ellos era un endurecido veterano de guerra.

Haciéndoles un gesto con la cabeza, se puso al frente junto a Nicolás.

Este es el camino, dijo no dándose oportunidad de pensar en lo que podría encontrar, señalándolo por las calles tortuosas de la ciudad exterior. Bordeó edificios y callejones. Tuvieron que detenerse dos veces para esquivar una patrulla de seguridad. Parecía haber un número inusualmente elevado de ellas. Normalmente atacarían al enemigo, pero esta noche no.

Pareció que tardaban una eternidad en llegar a las ruinas del edificio donde Darien y ella se encontraron la primera vez. Ya estaba amaneciendo. El sol comenzaba a despuntar entre las montañas de Leste. Serena sentía que su corazón le latía tan fuerte que temió que todos pudiesen escucharlo.

La calma era inquietante. No había ni una rata en callejón donde ella y Darien estuvieron.

Es este lugar, susurró casi sin hacer ruido.

Espera aquí, Nicolás ordenó, deslizándose silenciosamente en dirección al edificio.

Por segunda vez desde que la acogió, le dio una casa y un objetivo, ella desobedeció una orden directa. Saliendo de detrás de una papelera oxidada lo siguió. Él se giró encarándola, sintiendo su presencia en el momento que estuvo un paso a un paso de él. Serena se encogió de hombros adelantándole y mostrándole el camino.

La puerta estaba abierta, aunque caminó con cautela cuando atravesó la puerta, sus pies no hicieron ningún ruido entre los cascotes y la grava. La mesa y las sillas estaban levantadas del suelo, el resto de las velas que habían usado a un lado. La cama estaba a un lado, la manta que la cubría estaba caída.

Andando a oscuras en su dirección, cogió la manta poniéndosela bajo el brazo.

Tenemos que ver si podemos encontrar al escuadrón que lo capturó, sin mirar a Nicolás se fue hacia la puerta.

Él la cogió del brazo antes de que saliera fuera.

Es demasiado tarde, Serena. O lo atraparon o se marchó.

No, ella no lo creía. No podía creerlo. No Darien.

Si, soltándola miró a la oscuridad. No podemos hacer nada mas, dejándola allí se dirigió a la puerta y a la luz del día.

Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, pero no las dejaría caer. Era inútil llorar. Esa era una lección que aprendió a una edad muy temprana. Sus pasos eran lentos cuando se obligó a seguir a Nicolás. Todo lo que quería hacer era tirarse en el camastro que había compartido y llorar, lamentar y maldecir al destino.

Pero no haría nada de eso.

Era más fuerte. Deteniéndose, le dio una última mirada a la habitación. Su prisión en realidad. Pero había sido más que eso, como Darien había sido más que su enemigo y captor.

_Apenas lo conocías desde hace dos días_ se recordó a sí misma.

Eso no importaba.

De alguna manera contra toda razón, se había enamorado del su sombrío guerrero. El pecho le dolía con un deseo que nunca había conocido. Nunca volvería a ver a Darien.

Agarrando y abrazando más la manta, levantó la cabeza y salió de la sala. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Nicolás la esperaba a un lado del edificio. Varios centinelas vigilaban, pero Serena sentía que la miraban, esperando una señal de debilidad.

Manteniendo la expresión neutra, adelantó a Nicolás, nadie habló mientras regresaban al campamento rebelde.

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Darien vio las idas y venidas desde las sombras en los últimos tres días. Una vez tuvo un atisbo de Serena. Tenía la cabeza baja, caminando al lado de un hombre que derrochaba confianza y control. Debía de ser Nicolás, el líder del movimiento de Resistencia.

Ella tenía una manta aferrada a su pecho. Reconoció la manta que compartieron. La ira quemaba en su interior. Entretanto, aquella traidora se giraba para asegurarse de que él se había ido. Aplasto todos los suaves pensamientos acerca de ella. Ella era una traidora, una traidora de la peor especie.

No estaría satisfecho hasta que ella pagara por su crimen. Su deseo de reunirse con Nicolás fue remplazado por el de castigar a Serena por su traición. Todo su intelecto y la energía se centraban hacia ese objetivo.

Eran un grupo bien organizado, él les daría mucho trabajo. Quien entraba y salía del depósito en ruinas parecía ser controlado cuidadosamente. Patrullas salían y entraban de manera regular.

Había solo una rareza. Un hombre delgado de unos 30 años parecía ir y venir en días diferentes, salía y regresaba sin que nadie pareciera notarlo. Tal vez era un cobarde y fuera furtivamente a ver una novia.

Exteriormente Darien estaba tranquilo y controlado. En su interior apenas podía controlar su furia. Era tarde para su encuentro con Andrew, pero él no podía dejar la parte externa del campamento rebelde. Aunque odiase su debilidad, anhelaba tener un atisbo de Serena.

Afortunadamente, no estaba lejos y no se vio comprometido. Darien siempre tuvo cuidado en asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí. Él y Andrew se hacían señales el uno al otro en los lugares seguros para saber que aún podían utilizar con seguridad.

Los músculos de Darien dolían. Él estuvo agazapado en los escombros del edificio de en frente del depósito por horas. Pero él no cambiaría su posición. Cualquier tipo de movimiento podría alertar a los centinelas colocados a lo largo de las paredes. Ellos estaban ocultos a la vista, pero estaban allí. Darien podía sentirlos. También tuvo un atisbo de ellos en su primer día allí.

El pequeño paquete a sus pies contenía una ración de carne seca y un poco de agua. Comería cuando el sol se pusiera. Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia el sol, pero su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. Él sabía que le quedaba alrededor de una hora antes de que el sol se pusiera. Tiempo más que suficiente para mirar a Serena.

Sus ojos quemaron con la necesidad de dormir, pero el sueño le rehuyó en estas últimas noches. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, soñaba con ella. Su Serena dulce con sus grandes ojos azules violetas y hermosos labios.

El sudor se filtraba por su espalda, pero ignoró la incomodidad. Aún podía sentir la piel suave en sus manos, el delgado cuerpo que lo acogió mientras él la había follado.

Maldiciendo silenciosamente, se trasladó un poco para aliviar la presión que creció en el frente de sus pantalones. Su pene tenía mente propia y recordaba muy bien cómo el coño estrecho de Serena lo apretaba.

Cerrando los ojos, tragó duro. Días más tarde, él aún podría sentir su exclusivo aroma, el sabor dulce a miel de sus labios. Sus ojos abiertos parpadearon entrecerrándose para mirar al complejo frente a él.

Mentiras. Todo era una mentira. Y ¿por qué no? La había secuestrado y mantenido como su prisionera durante varios días. ¿Por qué ella no lo entregaría a la fuerza de seguridad? De algún modo imaginó que ella traería a Nicolás y sus rebeldes. Pero tal vez ella estaba avergonzada de la manera que le dio su cuerpo y no quería que nadie lo supiera. Entregarle al General Diamante hacía desaparecer la posibilidad de que alguien se enterara en algún momento.

Se negó a creer que las emociones dentro de él era algo menos ira. No había sitio para desilusión o decepción. Serena lo había traicionado. No había otra posibilidad.

Como si sus pensamientos la atrajeran, Serena apareció en la entrada del edificio. Ella miró a la derecha e izquierda, se quedó fuera del recinto, manteniéndose a sí misma en las sombras. No podía ver realmente si era ella, pero lo sabía. Por la forma en que caminaba, cuidadosa y sigilosa. Ella parecía trazar su ruta en la mente antes de llegar a la velocidad máxima y mantenerse siempre en las sombras.

Ella era buena. Pero él era mejor.

Descendiendo, cogió el paquete y se lo puso sobre el hombro. El anochecer llegó rápidamente y una ligera capa de niebla comenzó a cubrir la ciudad como una manta. Moviéndose rápido y silenciosamente Darien salió del edificio, siguiendo a Serena.

Dos veces los rebeldes encontraron grupos de bandidos que vagaban por las calles cuando el sol se puso. Su corazón saltó en el pecho al pensar en Serena siendo capturada por ellos. Presuntamente la violarían y luego la matarían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tuvo que mover los músculos de los brazos y hombros para relajarlos. Mataría a todo el mundo para salvarla si tuviera que hacerlo. Nadie la maltrataría, solo él. Ignorado la contradicción. Serena era suya.

Pero haciendo honor a su nombre, estaba tranquila, esperando hasta que la amenaza pasara antes de continuar. Frunció la frente cuando ella entró en un pasillo oscuro. Ella regresaba a las ruinas donde la retuvo.

Curioso ahora, la siguió, manteniendo un ojo cuidadoso sobre la espalda mientras él seguía su pista. No pagaría por ser descuidado. Serena se deslizó a través de las vigas caídas y escombros hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano. Ahora cerrada.

Ella dudó, pero alzó los hombros y lentamente abrió la puerta. No hizo ningún sonido cuando abrió la puerta. Él lubricó las bisagras para evitar hacer cualquier ruido inesperado. Serena desapareció en el vacío oscuro. La noche casi ya había caído y sólo un tenue resplandor de luz la siguió hasta el sótano.

Darien vía casi perfectamente, pero sabía que ella no podía. Saltándose varios montones de escombros, se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera y escuchó.

¿Darien? Su piel se erizó con el sonido de su voz y su pene se irguió, un recordatorio de su debilidad por esta mujer.

La oyó suspirar. Fue tan suave, que pensó que lo había imaginado. La sintió llegando a donde estaba y se retiró, escondiéndose detrás de varios pilares ennegrecidos. La dejó en la oscuridad, era una criatura tan delgada que él la podría romper con sus propias manos. Los dedos se le doblaron, apretando sus puños. Los nudillos emblanquecieron por la presión. Miró sus manos. Él nunca dudó de su resolución antes. Esto era lo que le mantenía vivo por tanto tiempo. Pero temía en qué se convertiría si castigaba a Serena como ella merecía.

Mientras miraba, vio como ella caminaba en círculos, aumentando en cada vuelta. Obviamente ella estaba buscando un rastro. ¿Pero de quien?

Él apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Tal vez descubrió que no fue capturado por la red de la Brigada de policía que lanzó para él. Quizás había vuelto a encontrarlo para estar segura de que funcionó esta vez.

La determinación le llenó. Tendría respuestas. Caminó alrededor de las ruinas para llegar tras ella. Ella se congeló, levantando lentamente su mirada del suelo.

¿Darien?

Se congeló, maldiciendo la conexión que ella parecía tener con él. Nadie, ni siquiera Andrew era capaz de sentirlo como podía Serena. Cerró la mandíbula evitando gritar su nombre. Ella parecía estar sola, pero él no se arriesgaría.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y caminó hacia el final del corredor. Ella andando y él estaba justo detrás de ella. Girando a la derecha, ella corrió de vuelta hacia el complejo rebelde. No la dejaría hacer eso. Podrían pasar días hasta que ella saliese del complejo protegido nuevamente y Darien no podía esperar tanto. Su cuerpo quemaba por ella, su mente lo torturaba debido a ella.

Cogiendo velocidad, se le acercó. Ella miró sobre su hombro varias veces pero no se detuvo. Serena se movió rápido, movimiento que él se habría perdido si no tuviera una visión tan buena. Entró en un edificio, ella se escondió de su vista.

Chica inteligente. Ella sabía que alguien la seguía, pero no quién.

Jugando con las probabilidades de que ella esperaría un poco antes de moverse, rodeó el edificio buscando otra manera de entrar. Iba despacio porque no estaba familiarizado con ese lugar, pero utilizando todos sus sentidos, arrastrándose por el lugar. Ella estaba a pocos centímetros a su frente ahora, agachada detrás de una pared de ladrillos.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante. En el último segundo, se volvió tocando con la mano hacia arriba. Vio un brillo metálico, sabiendo que tenía un cuchillo. Cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su muñeca, él apretó. Un sonido bajo de dolor escapó de los labios de ella, pero él no aflojó el agarre hasta que escuchó que el cuchillo cayó al suelo a sus pies.

Él aflojó el agarre, pero no la soltó. Tardó mucho tiempo en poner sus manos en ella. No había manera de que se le escapase una vez más.

¿Vas a algún sitio?

Serena se congeló, entonces hizo lo inesperado. Ella no gritó, no luchó. En su lugar, se metió en sus brazos, susurrando su nombre muchas veces.

Soltó su muñeca y la envolvió en sus brazos. Su pelo corto le hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando se recostó a inhalar su olor dulce, femenino. No llevaba ningún perfume, ningún artificio, era simplemente limpia piel. Pero era más fuerte que el mejor afrodisíaco.

Incluso maldiciendo su debilidad, se permitió saciar su deseo y apretarla contra su pecho. Se fundió con él, sus pequeños senos apretándose contra su pecho musculoso. Colocando su mano en el culo, la estrechó más hacia él, apretando su erección contra su hendidura.

Por un breve segundo, se permitió olvidar su traición y saborear la sensación de pertenecer a alguien, de tener a alguien que le perteneciera a él solamente. Entonces ella habló, rompiendo el silencio.

¿Donde estabas? Estaba segura de que las fuerzas de seguridad te habían atrapado.

Estoy seguro de que pensaste eso. Contestó planamente. Era difícil de hacer, pero se obligó a separarse. Manteniendo su toque impersonal, pasó la mano hacia abajo, en busca de armas ocultas.

Ella empujó sus manos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Le susurró.

Guardó un cuchillo que se encontraba en su cintura antes de arrodillarse y recoger el que hizo caer. Cuando los dos estuvieron de forma segura en su mochila, agarró sus muñecas y las ató con un pequeño trozo de cuerda.

¿Darien? Escuchó la preocupación y la duda en su voz mientras ella luchaba para apartarse lejos de él.

Sabiendo que tenían que guardar silencio, tomó un trozo de tela que cortó de la camiseta vieja que llevaba y la amordazó con ella rápidamente. Sus ojos se ampliaron y comenzó a luchar en serio. Él la dominó fácilmente, recordándole su fuerza superior. La mirada de víctima en sus ojos aumentó su enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar como si ella fuera la victima?

Se inclino y bajo la cabeza hasta casi tocar su nariz, y miró en sus ojos.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ella asintió enérgicamente su cabeza. Vaya Serena, pensé que era obvio. Yo te estoy secuestrando.

Serena apenas podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Los últimos días fueron un inferno, enterrada en las profundidades de la desesperación por pensar que Darien fue arrestado por las tropas del General. Ella se reprendió a diario, diciéndose a sí misma, que debería haber hecho algo para advertirle. Mejor morir luchando con él, a vivir con la culpa y el remordimiento.

Nada podía haberla preparado para esto.

Ella decidió que había llorado y se había entristecido suficiente. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

Serena necesitaba respuestas y la única manera de conseguirlas era saliendo y encontrándolas ella misma.

Nicolás la vigilaba como un halcón en los últimos días, pero se las arregló para escapar fuera del campamento, cuando fue a resolver un negocio urgente. Serena estaba decidida a encontrar el rastro de Darien y descubrir la verdad sobre lo sucedido con él. En el fondo de su corazón, no creía que él fuera capturado. A sí mismo. Se imaginaba que estaba siendo torturado y asesinado a manos del General, ella enloquecía.

No fue fácil seguir el camino de vuelta hacia el edificio donde Darien y ella pasaron tanto tiempo juntos. Era una prisionera al comienzo, pero se convirtió en mucho más. Al menos para ella.

Ella pensó que él sentía lo mismo. Una sensación de hormigueo corrió por su columna vertebral. Recordaba los días en que Darien y ella jugaban al gato y el ratón alrededor de la ciudad exterior. Pensó en cualquier signo, cualquier sugerencia de que era él, pero finalmente consideró que sus ilusiones le jugaban una mala pasada.

Después de un tiempo, se le hizo demasiado grande para pasarlo por alto. Como una campana sonando en alerta, sabía que alguien la seguía. Esquivarlo en un edificio y ocultarse parecía lo más razonable. Su plan era esperar a ver quién era su sombra y actuar desde allí.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y el instinto le izó coger el cuchillo, girando en posición para hacer frente a cualquier amenaza. La sorpresa la hizo quedarse inmóvil cuando Darien agarró su muñeca y apretó, hasta que dejó el cuchillo caer al suelo. Fue casi una repetición del primer encuentro con él. Sólo que esta vez ella lo conocía.

Toda la agonía y el dolor que pasó en los últimos días se disolvieron cuando se apretó contra su pecho. Se tiró hacía él, se estrechó contra él. Serena rezó una oración silenciosa a cualquier deidad que la hubiera escuchado, dando gracias por la seguridad de Darien.

Entonces, todo cambió.

Se alejó y no sólo físicamente. Sentía el distanciamiento emocional. Antes de que ella pudiera interrogarlo, le ató las manos y amordazó. Darien la iba a secuestrar. Una vez más.

El mundo se invirtió cuando la cargo sobre su hombro. Ella debía estar aterrorizada, debía luchar con él. Pero ella no podía. En el fondo, confiaba en que Darien no la lastimaría. Confía en que sus instintos no la mataran.

Respirando profundamente, trató de ignorar la agitación de su cuerpo cuando subió las ruinas y escombros. Ella intentó hablar con él, pero todo lo que salió fue un sonido sordo. Golpeó fuertemente en el culo.

Estate quieta o te mató. Él gruñó.

Serena se retorció mientras su culo quemaba. No le dolió, pero no fue suave exactamente. Darien puso su enorme mano en su culo, manteniéndola en su lugar. El calor de la mano y de los azotes penetraba por sus bragas de algodón, enviando un escalofrío por la columna vertebral. Incómoda con el hecho de que su toque, cualquier toque, parecía causar una reacción erótica en su cuerpo, se centró en el lugar donde iban.

Parpadeando, ella intentó poner marcas mientras siguió por las calles oscuras. Una vez, tuvo que esperar en las sombras hasta que tres hombres se fueran. Su mano agarró su muslo en una advertencia, pero podría haber dicho que no hiciera ningún ruido. Ella no reconocía a los hombres y no pediría ayuda por mucho que quisiera. Se preguntaba qué diablos le pasaba a Darien.

El sudor había cubierto su frente mientras se retorcía sobre su musculoso hombro. Le era más difícil respirar. Su estómago comenzó a molestar porque la sacudía de arriba a abajo, esto hizo de la estrangulación una posibilidad real. Hizo un sonido de angustia con la garganta. Casi inmediatamente, Darien le dio la vuelta y la sostuvo en sus brazos. La facilidad y rapidez con la que hizo este movimiento fue un recordatorio de su fuerza y reflejos. La nueva posición alivió la presión sobre su estómago. Serena se centró en respirar profundamente por la nariz.

Casi hemos llegado.

Serena sentía esperanza con sus palabras, contó de diez a uno, y vuelta hasta diez. Una vez más, ella repitió el ejercicio para calmar su respiración. Ahora que ella ya no corría el riesgo de ahogarse, ella miró a su alrededor, tratando de orientarse. No estaban lejos de la base rebelde.

Darien giró repentinamente, descendiendo por un callejón oscuro. Vio el reflejo de varias luces a través de las ventanas rotas de varios edificios y sabía que grupos de personas y familias estaban ocultos y protegidos en sus casas fortificadas para la noche.

Pasando por ellos, hizo varios giros y vueltas antes de dirigirse a un edificio cuya planta abaja estaba toda abierta. Gruesas vigas metálicas apoyaban el edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos, que no parecía muy estable.

Sin parar, se fue directamente a la parte inferior de las ruinas con un número de pasos estrechos y finos.

No hagas nada para desequilibrarme. Dicho esto, comenzó a subir las escaleras, omitiendo algunos peldaños y pisando ligeramente sobre los demás. Serena cerró los ojos y trató de no respirar. El hombre estaba loco. Si caían, morirían.

Puedes abrir los ojos ahora. Serena escuchó un toque de diversión en su voz y lo golpeó en el pecho con las manos atadas. Descansando contra él como estaba, no tenía mucha fuerza su golpe. Él no sonrió, pero subió una esquina de su boca. Para Darien, aquello valió tanto como una sonrisa.

Pero la sombra de la risa desapareció siendo sustituida por una máscara de piedra indiferente. Ahora que al parecer llegaron a su destino, Serena luchó en sus brazos. Apartó la mano de sus muslos, dejando que sus piernas cayeran sobre el suelo.

Ella tropezó, pero mantuvo su otro brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella hasta que se equilibrase. Alzando sus manos atadas, ella sacó el vendaje de su boca. Cuando se soltó lo suficiente, ella tosió en el pañuelo. Su boca estaba seca.

¿Por qué infiernos hiciste esto? Ella quería respuestas y las quería ahora.

Ignorándola, Darien fue a un pequeño escritorio. Oyó un ruido, después una llama brilló antes de comenzar a quemar lentamente. La luz de la vela era débil e iluminaba mal los metros. Ella estaba segura de que era intencional.

Darien caminó lentamente hacia ella. La luz tenue bastó para recordarle cómo de grande era él. Sus hombros bloquearon la mayor parte de la luz, mientras se acercaba. Tragar le era difícil, pero lo logró.

¿Por qué?

Sacudió su cabeza y siguió avanzando. Serena no lo soportó, cayendo de rodillas en una superficie dura. Ella cayó detrás de una silla, y se mordía el labio inferior para no gritar de miedo. Darien intentaba intimidarla y estaba haciendo un gran trabajo. Pero ¿por qué?

Casualmente, le desato sus manos, poniendo cada brazo en la silla madera. Rápido como el rayo, la ató en la silla de cuero con cadenas. Ella comenzaba a encontrar esto muy familiar.

Agachado al lado de la silla, pasó otro vendaje alrededor de su estómago. Sus manos estaban calientes cuando él tiró su blusa sacándola de su cinturón dejando la piel desnuda.

Serena sabía que podía llorar y gritar, pero eso no importaba. Nadie vendría incluso si la podían oír. Las personas se hacían cargo de sus propias vidas. Así era más seguro.

Incluso Nicolás no sabía que ella estaba secuestrada. Les dijo a varias personas que ella saldría de patrulla con un grupo. Después les dijo a los otros que ella saldría con una patrulla diferente. Hasta el momento en que Nicolás sintiera su falta, él tendría que esperar a las dos patrullas para saber si estaba en uno de ellas. Hasta el momento en que descubriera que ella no estaba con nadie sería demasiado tarde. Darien ya habría hecho todo lo que quería hacer.

Darien. Sintió que se estremecía cuando dijo su nombre, pero decidió que estaba equivocada cuando miró un segundo más tarde. Sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel y nunca había visto sus ojos verdes tan fríos, incluso la primera vez que la capturo.

El dolor llenó su alma. ¿Realmente qué sabía sobre el hombre del que se enamoró? Nada. Una vez le dijo que él podría matarla. ¿Pensaba cumplir esa promesa ahora?

Alzando su mentón con la mano, volvió su cabeza hacia arriba para que se miraran. No dijo nada mientras espera. Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de ver las emociones de su alma.

Su pulgar siguió la curva de su mandíbula, la caricia suave contradecía la ira que se veía tras sus ojos. La máscara se encontraba todavía en el lugar, pero ella podía ver las emociones que se agitaban dentro de él.

¿Por qué? Hablaba tan bajo que tuvo que inclinarse para escucharlo.

Las ataduras no la dejaban moverse y volvió a la posición anterior, la frustración la corroía. Paciencia, se recordó ella.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me traicionaste?

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien vio como la confusión y después la rabia ardía en sus ojos. Serena intentó contener sus emociones, pero su rostro las mostraba. Ella frunció el ceño negando como esperaba.

¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no te traicione…

Como quería creerla. Incluso ahora, quería soltarla de sus ataduras y llevarla hasta el catre en la esquina y perderse completamente en su suave y caliente profundidad. Solo el recuerdo de las horas de pesadilla que pasó eludiendo a las fuerzas de seguridad contuvo su mano. Alguien les había proporcionado su ubicación y Serena era la única persona, además de Andrew, que sabia donde encontrarlo. Y la lealtad de Andrew no era cuestionable.

Sus dedos sujetaban el rostro de ella y se obligó a aflojarlos, no quería dañar su piel de porcelana. Lo que era ridículo. Quería respuestas y haría cualquier cosa para obtenerlas. Pero herir a Serena no era el camino para conseguir lo que quería.

Incluso ahora, sentía como subía la temperatura de su cuerpo, veía como los pezones presionaban contra su camisa. Con la chaqueta abierta ella no podía ocultar su reacción a él. Serena lo deseaba.

Deslizando la mano por su rostro, envolvió la esbelta columna de su cuello. Ella tragó, pero no dijo nada. Sus ojos enormes contra su piel tan pálida. Las largas pestañas tocaron sus pómulos cuando parpadeó. Tan suave y hermosa, pero tan mortal.

Las puntas de los dedos le recorrieron el cuello provocándola un escalofrío. Miedo o deseo, no lo sabía. Seguramente una combinación de ambos.

Sus labios se separaron y sus senos subían y bajaban rápidamente cuando su respiración se aceleró. Sus manos apretaban los brazos de la silla hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Inclinándose hacia ella, cogió el sensible lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió. No demasiado fuerte para que la doliera, pero si lo suficiente para recordarla que él estaba allí. Luego avanzó y la tocó con suavidad.

Entonces ¿Cómo es que las fuerzas de seguridad pudieron encontrarme?

No dándole oportunidad de responder, rodó la lengua levemente en la concha de su oreja. Serena lo recompensó con un seductor gemido de placer.

Con la boca abierta, le plantó un rastro de calientes besos a lo largo del cuello y la mandíbula, encajándose entre sus piernas, empujándolas bien para hacerse espacio.

Agarrando los bordes de su blusa entre las manos, rasgó el tejido. El sonido resonó en el lugar casi vacío. Apartándola a un lado miró sus pechos desnudos.

Amó el que ella no usara sujetador. Los pequeños montes redondos estaban libres. Los pezones arrugados como duros brotes de una flor. Frutas rojas, jugosas que esperaban a ser probadas.

Cogiendo sus pechos con las manos, los sujetó mientras se inclinaba y abría la boca en la cima de uno. Introdujo el pezón en la caverna mojada, usando su lengua para apretarlo contra el cielo de la boca.

Serena jadeó, su cuerpo entero se tensó cuando él movió la lengua alrededor del pezón. Dulce. Era malditamente dulce. Podría comérsela entera de la cabeza a los pies y volver a por mas.

Su miembro estaba totalmente erecto y pulsante contra el pantalón. Era doloroso, pero agradecía el dolor. Se mantuvo concentrado en realizar la tarea. Retrocediendo, soltó el pezón soplando sobre la piel húmeda. Un estremecimiento recorrió su pecho haciéndola retorcerse sin poderlo evitar, empujando el seno hacia él.

Deslizando las manos por sus costillas observó que estaba más delgada que antes. Ella era delgada y no podía darse el lujo de perder peso. Desde las delicadas costillas bajó a la cintura y después a las caderas. Rápidamente le desabotonó los pantalones y se los bajó.

Serena se puso rígida.

Esto no es una buena idea. Tienes que detenerte.

Esta es una idea muy buena, la contradijo ignorando su petición de que parase. Olía su excitación, el perfume almizclado que lo envolvió cuando colocó el rostro contra su vientre. Ella lo deseaba y él pretendía poseerla.

Con decisión empujó el pantalón por las caderas junto con las finas braguitas. Tuvo que retroceder para poder bajarlos por sus piernas. Con impaciencia la desató las botas y las tiró a un lado. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda de cintura para abajo, la miró. Arrodillado ante ella tenía una vista perfecta de su sexo. Aunque había poca luz, su excepcional visión le permitía ver los pliegues sonrosados y resbaladizos.

Tu coño ya está mojado, poniendo las manos en sus muslos, la abrió las piernas completamente. No te muevas, ordenó dejando que sus manos ascendieran. Podía sentir el calor de su coño. Al menos eso era real.

Usando los pulgares, la abrió, se quedó maravillado con su dulce y pequeño clítoris que se vislumbraba en su cubierta protectora. Incapaz de resistir la tentación, bajó la cabeza y con la punta de la lengua rodeó el brote.

Serena gimió adelantando las caderas. Atada a la silla con las piernas extendidas, apenas podía moverse, pero lo intentó.

Si te toco el coño me empaparé los dedos con tu miel, ¿no es cierto?

Si, la respuesta fue poco más que un suspiro.

Humm... Vamos a ver, manteniendo los labios vaginales abiertos con el pulgar y el índice de la mano izquierda, rodeó su hendidura con el índice de la mano derecha. Si, totalmente húmeda. ¿Pero y por dentro? Sin avisar introdujo su dedo profundamente.

Serena de tensó, un gemido torturado salió de sus labios entreabiertos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando él deslizó el dedo dentro y fuera de ella. Esta vez, introdujo dos gruesos dedos en su interior. Su vagina estaba caliente y mojada, apretándole los dedos. Él quería que se lo hiciera a su pene, pero por el momento se contentaba con tocarla controlando su pasión.

¿Quieres gozar? Susurró retirando los dedos. Serena gimió, moviendo las caderas hacia adelante tanto como las correas se lo permitieron.

Darien, gritó.

Respóndeme, Serena. Dijo pasándole las manos por la parte superior de los muslos, evitando el coño. Si quieres correrte tienes que pedírmelo.

Quiero correrme, ella susurró.

Sabía que ella estaba tan cerca, tan al límite, que haría cualquier cosa por él. Ahora era el momento de preguntarle sobre la traición. Pero en vez de eso preguntó:

¿Dime lo que quieres? ¿Qué te coma el coño? ¿O tal vez quieras que te folle con los dedos hasta que grites? Sus dedos acariciaron la carne caliente estimulando el clítoris, pero sin presionarlo para evitar que tuviera el orgasmo.

Ella sudaba, tenía la piel cubierta de pequeñas gotas. Sus pechos se sacudían al suspirar y los pezones parecían más rojos y más duros que antes. Ella estaba en la cúspide de la excitación.

Tal vez quieras mi polla dentro de tu caliente coño, arrodillado como estaba se abrió el pantalón y sacó su pene. Esta era una roca dura, de cabeza gruesa, rojiza, excitada y húmeda.

Serena lo miró, tragó con dificulta y asintió con la cabeza.

Todavía no te lo has ganado, poniéndose en pie se dirigió a un lado de la silla agradeciendo que fuera baja. La punta de su miembro quedó a la altura de la boca Chúpame.

Serena estaba ardiendo. A los doce años casi muere a causa de la fiebre, y no recordaba haber estado tan caliente como ahora. El calor la envolvía el cuerpo entero, quemándola con un fuego que solo Darien podía apagar.

Ella frunció el ceño. Algo estaba muy mal con Darien. Sus acusaciones resonaban en sus oídos y golpeaban en su corazón. El creía que lo había traicionado, que trajo a los militares a su escondite. El que pensara de ese modo la hería profundamente. ¿Como podía creer tal cosa?

¿Por qué la tocaba con tanto cuidado, haciéndola gozar, si realmente pensaba que lo había entregado a la policía de seguridad?

La cabeza del pene rozó sus labios, mojándolos con el líquido seminal que salía por la punta, distrayéndola. Intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos dispersos.

Ella negó. El debería de haber aceptado su palabra. Su amor era una reafirmación de su relación, cualquiera que fuera. Serena no estaba segura. Todo lo que sabía era que amaba a Darien. Las explicaciones vendrían después. Ahora no conseguía pensar más que en lo que la estaba haciendo.

Su sexo dolía. Estaba vacía, los músculos palpitaron cuando él retiró los dedos. Sentía la carne comprimida, pulsante. Los pezones le dolían, sus senos estaban hinchados. Un deseo profundo corría por cada célula de su cuerpo.

Todavía estaba atada a la silla, pero no se sentía amenazada por ello. A Darien le gustaba tener el control. Lo excitaba. Ella ya sabía eso. Los recuerdos de las horas de placer que pasaron aumentaron dentro de ella.

Ahora él estaba junto a ella, esperando su decisión.

Serena abrió los labios y Darien enfiló la pula de la erección en su interior. Era salado y almizclado. Rodeó la gruesa cabeza con la punta de la lengua, descendiendo a lo largo del tallo hasta la base. El gimió, flexionó las caderas, introduciéndose más profundamente.

Era una polla gruesa por lo que tuvo que abrir más la boca, quería tomarlo todo lo que pudiese. Quería tocarlo, sentir como pulsaba en su mano. Después, se prometió a sí misma.

Ahora mismo, hacía lo que podía, acariciándolo con la lengua, succionándolo profundamente. Darien comenzó a balancearse, retirándose hasta casi salir al borde de su boca. Entonces empujo hacia adelante. Serena casi se ahogó algunas veces cuando le llenó la boca.

Relaja la garganta, le susurró. Puedes tomarme más. Sabes que puedes.

Darien puso sus manos ahuecadas sobre la cabeza de ella, para mantenerla firme ante sus constantes impulsos. Ella lo miró, esperando que estuviera con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Pero no, él miraba fijamente como su el salía y entraba de su boca. Sus ojos verdes brillaban de deseo y hambre.

El continuó follando su boca. La luz de la vela hacia que su piel morena se viera más oscura. Parecía una estatua que vio una vez en un museo incendiado. La estatua de bronce tenía un aura de poder y belleza. Darien parecía un ser muy antiguo, esculpido en piedra. Pero todo en él era real. Su piel brillaba por el sudor y su vientre se ondulaba con cada estocada.

Ella sentía que su erección se engrosaba, que parecía latir más. Estaba a punto de correrse, de expulsar el chorro caliente con su orgasmo. Relajando la boca y garganta al máximo se preparó para tragar su esencia. Nuevamente la sorprendió al retroceder. Darien sacó el miembro de su boca con un sonido húmedo.

Gruñendo, le desató las muñecas. En el momento en que la soltó, ella cogió sus testículos con una mano y envolvió su pene con la otra. Su carne estaba caliente, el pene pulsaba fuertemente en su mano.

Joder, gruñó de placer, tirando de la correa que la sujetaba a la silla. Le llevó un tiempo soltarla. Ella no se preocupó, acariciando su tallo hinchado, lo provocó duramente masajeando el pesado saco que pendía bajo su miembro.

De repente se apartó de ella, que gritó de decepción por la pérdida del contacto con él. Antes de que pudiera protestar la cogió en brazos. Estaba libre de la silla, pero él todavía la mantenía presa en su abrazo.

Atravesaron la sala en tres pasos. Darien cayó de rodillas y la dejó en la cama. Se sacó la camisa por la cabeza tirándola a un lado. Ninguno habló cuando pasó los brazos sobre sus piernas abriéndoselas. Poniendo las manos en el suelo, encajó la cabeza de su pene en su entrada y la penetró.

Serena arqueó la espalda, gritando cuando las sensaciones de dolor y placer la atravesaron. Ella era muy estrecha y él muy grande. Sus músculos interiores se contraían y relajaban, ajustándose a su alrededor.

Darien no le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su invasión. Retrocedió y volvió a entrar hasta el fondo.

Tómame. Toma todo de mí.

Arqueándose, se agarró a sus hombros, las uñas se le clavaron en la piel. No había terminado de sujetarse cuando fue fustigada por ondas y más ondas de deseo. Solo Darien. Sus embestidas eran duran y profundas, marcadas con un toque de desesperación. Serena lo sintió, quería guardar ese momento para siempre. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando acabase y la realidad invadiese su mundo privado de pasión.

Darien cambio de posición, agarrándola por la cintura, sujetándola con firmeza mientras la jodía. Fue demasiado y Serena perdió el control. Sus músculos internos se contrajeron cuando una onda de calor la envolvió. Le temblaron las piernas. Gritando su nombre se corrió. El orgasmo fue intenso, la hizo perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Darien continuó jodiéndola, con la mandíbula cerrada y los ojos ardiendo. Los músculos de los brazos flexionándose y contrayéndose mientras embestía enloquecido dentro de ella. El gritó su nombre cuando ella sintió que el chorro caliente de su semen la llenaba.

Él se relajó, cayendo encima de ella, su cuerpo la cubría como una manta. Era pesado, pero a ella no le importaba. Darien se movió ligeramente para que pudiera respirar, pero aparte de eso, no se movió más.

Una profunda sensación de calma se apoderó de ella. Darien era muy bueno. Era mucho más que bueno. Sonriendo para sí misma, le pasó los dedos suavemente por los largos cabellos negros. Los cabellos eran suaves, una caricia sensual contra su piel. El dejó escapar un sonido muy parecido a un ronroneo cuando ella siguió acariciándolo. La satisfacción la llenó haciendo que se le encogieran los dedos de los pies.

Como una gran fiera, Darien se movió levantando el peso de su cuerpo. Con las manos puestas en la cama, empujo su cuerpo hacia abajo contra el de ella. Serena soltó un gemido silencioso. Darien todavía estaba duro en su interior.

El contrajo las caderas haciéndola jadear cuando se endureció más. Dirigió la mirada hacia él. Su rostro estaba serio, con los ojos entrecerrados. El apasionado amante de momentos atrás había sido sustituido por el guerrero endurecido.

Cogiéndole el rostro entre las manos, lo miró intentando leer sus emociones, pero no encontró nada.

¿Qué está mal?

Darien extendió la mano cogiendo una de las suyas y la bajó al suelo. Los dedos le rodearon la muñeca como una esposa. Entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra mano. Todo el calor anterior desapareció, siendo sustituido por un frio que la llegó hasta el fondo de los huesos.

¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Serena cerró los ojos mientras sus palabras atravesaban su corazón y su alma. Había hecho el amor con ella creyendo todo el tiempo que lo había traicionado. No se corrigió. Él la había follado. El amor solo había sido por su parte.

Temblando abrió los ojos y le miró. No tenía sentido luchar contra él. Era mucho mas fuerte que ella, y en esta posición estaba en completa desventaja. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era decirle la verdad.

Nunca te traicioné, se lamió los labios notando el sabor de Darien en la lengua. El miembro erecto todavía dentro de ella, era apenas un recuerdo de cuan íntimamente habían estado unidos. ¿Puedes salir de mi interior?

No.

El no ofreció ninguna explicación más, ni hizo algún movimiento para salir de dentro de ella. Era una tortura tenerlo así sabiendo lo que él realmente pensaba de ella. Darien la hacía sentir sucia, barata y usada.

La rabia la recorrió, su calor ardiente cediendo ante el frio que amenazaba con envolverla.

Yo me levanté, me vestí y salí. Si eso es una traición, entonces soy culpable. Los dedos de él se cerraron de manera casi imperceptible sobre sus muñecas. Planeaba hablarle a Nicolás de ti, ella quería que él comprendiera. Tenía que hacerlo.

El continuó mirándola, lo que la hizo sentirse como un conejo sujeto contra el suelo por un gran depredador que estaba decidiendo si la mataba o no.

Cuando me estaba yendo, vi algunos policías. Cuando comprendí que era un escuadrón era demasiado tarde para regresar. Ellos mandaron rodear el lugar. Corrí de regreso al campamento rebelde en busca de ayuda. Me llevó un tiempo convencer a Nicolás para que te ayudara, su voz estaba llena de frustración.

El silencio de Darien comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa obligándola a llenar el vacío. Aunque sabía que aquello era una técnica de interrogación, su amor por él le impedía contenerse. Darien tenía problemas de confianza. Ella lo entendía, sin embargo su desconfianza la hacía daño. Tenía que ser muy valiente para contarle la verdad. Por el amor entre los dos. Lo que él hiciera con esa información era cosa suya. Serena nunca había sido una cobarde y no empezaría a serlo ahora.

Yo te amo. Nunca te traicionaría.

Una mirada cínica brilló en su rostro.

Hemos tenido sexo, dijo empujando la cadera contra su coño introduciéndole su pene profundamente. Esto no es amor.

No, asintió ella. No lo es. Es más que esto. Tú tienes tu propio código de honor. Eres fuerte, inteligente y esto tan solo que me duele el corazón.

No necesito tu compasión.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Eso no es compasión. Me comprendes. Incluso cuando me raptaste no tuve miedo. Vale, al principio sí, pero no cuando comencé a conocerte mejor. Podías haberme torturado, haberme encadenado a una pared. En vez de eso te preocupaste de que tuviese comida y de que no pasara frio. Me escuchaste cuando hablé. Desde el primer día que empecé a seguir tu rastro, sentí la conexión entre nosotros.

Química y biología humana. Eso no significa nada.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer, pero parpadeó. No lloraría frente a él. Si lo hiciera seguramente la acusaría de intentar manipularlo.

Eso puede ser todo lo que ha significado para ti, pero ha sido mucho más para mí.

No había nada más que decir. Él no creía. Era obvio por la expresión vacía de su cara y la forma ruda como sujetaba su cuerpo. Estaba allí prisionera bajo un cuerpo, que había sido un refugio que la abrigó durante un tiempo, pero que ahora era una prisión.

El la observó durante largo rato. Le había contado su lado de la historia, la verdad. El decidiría que hacer con ello.

Darien soltó sus muñecas lentamente y retrocedió. La polla se escurrió de su coño y tuvo que morderse los labios para impedir sollozar. Se sentía vacía, privada de aquello que no era más parte de ella.

Levantándose se subió los pantalones abotonándolos. Cogió la camiseta del suelo y se la puso.

Vístete, sus palabras salieron sin vida cuando se apartó de ella.

Ella notó que no la dio la espalda por completo, que la mantenía en su visión periférica.

Serena todavía llevaba puesta la chaqueta, aunque la camiseta estaba rasgada por delante la tomó por los bordes y la anudó. No había nada más que pudiera hacer.

La ropa interior y los pantalones estaban amontonados a un lado de la silla. Serena se sentía más desnuda así que si no llevase nada mientras andaba hasta sus ropas sacudiéndolas el polvo. Estaba pegajosa entre los muslos y olía al sexo de Darien. Tan rápidamente como pudo se vistió, ignorando la sensación del algodón contra su sexo. Empezó a sentirse mejor cuando se puso el pantalón y las botas.

Cuando estuvo completamente vestida se volvió para encararlo. ¿Adonde irían?

Levanta las manos o te vuelo los malditos sesos.

Serena se estremeció por la áspera orden. Darien saltó hacia ella. Una bala le dio en el hombro tirándolo para atrás. La sangre tiñó su camiseta, pero él continuó moviéndose.

Ella gritó dando un paso en su dirección.

Nicolás surgió de las sombras, poniendo su cuerpo frente a ella y bloqueándola el camino. Llevaba en la mano una pistola de aspecto muy peligroso. Tenía el dedo en el gatillo.

Debería matarte.

Darien se detuvo con los ojos fijos en Nicolás y el arma en su mano. Parecía totalmente ajeno a la mancha de sangre que aumentaba en su camiseta. Serena comenzó a rodear a Nicolás, pero él la sujetó con la mano libre y la empujó tras él.

Tal vez deberías, había un dejo de desafío en su voz.

Quizás más tarde. Nicolás mantuvo el arma apuntando a Darien. Ahora quiero saber quién diablos eres y porque mis informadores me han contado que las fuerzas de seguridad están rastreando la ciudad exterior buscando a dos fugitivos que huyeron de la ciudad interior. Tengo la ligera sensación de que tú eres uno de ellos.

A lo mejor te dan una recompensa si me llevas de regreso.

No. Serena protestó agarrando el brazo de Nicolás. No puedes hacerlo, Nicolás. Me prometiste que me ayudarías a encontrarlo, no a hacerle daño.

Nicolás seguía sin cambiar su posición, con el arma apuntando al pecho de Darien.

Parece que él cree que eres muy buena.

Ignorándolo, le preguntó.

¿Cómo me has encontrado?

Nicolás sacudió la cabeza.

Sabía que no lo dejarías pasar. Que en cuanto me diese la vuelta saldrías a buscar al hijo de puta. Solo ordené a Mouse que te siguiera.

Mouse era un joven que estaba con ellos desde niño. Era pequeño y tranquilo, un rastreador casi tan bueno como Nicolás.

Casi te pierde, pero encontró el rastro de nuevo. Regresó inmediatamente a la base y me trajo aquí. El dedo de Nicolás acarició el gatillo del arma. Dame una buena razón para que no te vuele la cabeza por lo que le has hecho a Serena.

Ella tenía la esperanza de que Nicolás no notase su lamentable estado, pero no había forma de esconder el hecho de que su camisa estaba atada para poder mantenerla cerrada. Además el picante e inconfundible olor del sexo inundaba el aire. Sin mencionar el camastro deshecho en un lateral.

Nicolás dirigió la mirada alrededor, hacia la silla, las correas, las esposas y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Una muy buena razón.

Darien bajó las manos a los lados.

Soy un Alfa, como tú.

**Continuara…**

**N/a: 3 capis como os prometí girls jejeje espero los disfruten hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

La sangre caía desde su hombro y antebrazo, pero Darien no desvió los ojos del hombre que tenía delante. Sus músculos se contrajeron dispuestos a reaccionar en una fracción de segundo, el arma estaba firmemente en su mano y sus ojos prometían muerte. Aquel era Nicolás, el hombre que quería conocer. Incluso si Serena no lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, él lo conocería. Por la forma en que se movía, la forma en que se mantenía firme. Ese hombre era un líder, un asesino, un alfa. Darien no tenía ninguna duda de que él sabía cómo usar el arma en la mano. Cómo mostraba su familiaridad. La herida en el hombro de Darien era pequeña, pero sangraba bastante. Si Nicolás lo quisiera muerto, fácilmente lo habría matado. Lo que significaba que Nicolás tenía dudas. Darien ignoro el dolor, enterrándolo en la parte inferior de la mente como le enseñaron. En realidad le molestaba el dolor, un recordatorio de que tenía que hacer algo para detener la hemorragia. Cuidaría eso más tarde. Si aun vivía. Ahora, pensaba que la ventaja era medio camino. Su cuerpo estaba herido, pero su mente estaba mareada con la revelación que se derrumbó sobre él. Hizo algo para lo que no había sido entrenado nunca. Cometió un error. Él se podría justificar diciendo que era debido al shock emocional que Serena había causado en su vida, pero eso no importaba. El hecho es que cometió un error. Uno bastante grande. Por lo que dijo Nicolás, Serena no le había mentido. Ella no lo había traicionado. Ella fue a buscar ayuda. Pero las fuerzas de seguridad lo habían encontrado, no fue capturado porque ella lo traicionó. La sangre se congeló cuando pensó que si no llega a ser por ella habrían sido capturados por el escuadrón. Si ella no hubiera salido como él lo hizo, no podría haber escapado. Solo tuvo la oportunidad de evitarlos. Con ella para protegerla, no habría sido tan fácil, ni casi posible. Un disgusto, fuerte y profundo golpeó en su interior. Serena ahora no lo miraba, su mirada estaba sobre el terreno, cuando ella percibió que Nicolás sabía que se acostaron. Darien sospechaba que era cierto, Nicolás habría olido fácilmente el sexo en el aire y no había forma de no observase cómo Darien estaba magullado. Joder, él seguramente les vio vistiéndose y esperó hasta que ella estuviera completamente vestida antes de anunciar su presencia. Mierda. No iba a dañar a Serena, él pelearía con el hombre que los había encontrado. Ahora que lo vio, Darien no tenía dudas de que Nicolás era un producto del mismo programa del que él fue creado. Los reflejos de Nicolás eran muy rápidos y su capacidad de no sólo pasar por trampas explosivas que Darien puso en el edificio, sino también de llegar a ellos era casi un milagro. Esto significaba que él era reforzado. Un hombre, pero más que un hombre. Así como Darien. Era un bastardo resistente. Su postura siempre relajada mientras seguía apuntando con su arma a Darien. Ni una contracción o un parpadeo en la cara de Nicolás hacían traicionar sus pensamientos acerca de la afirmación valiente de Darien. Nuevamente, sobrevivió antes de morir por Hino Corporation, Nicolás tuvo que ser duro. Agregándole la vida brutal en la ciudad exterior durante años, era un hombre extremadamente peligroso, uno que desearías tener a tu lado. ¿Qué significa Alfa? ¿Acerca de qué está hablando? Serena miraba a Nicolás cuando le preguntó, pero fue Darien quien respondió. Quería que ella escuchase. Ella estaba confundida y muy suave. No estaba en ella ser agresiva. El proyecto alfa fue lanzado aproximadamente hace treinta años por Hino. Su objetivo era crear súper soldados, una unidad especial de hombres con sentidos mejorados, con un computador como parte de su cerebro, lo que les permite trabajar con rapidez en cualquier tipo de lugar o situación y encontrar la solución. Con los ojos como platos, ella lo miró. Vio la incredulidad en el rostro. Eso es una locura. Tal vez, pero es cierto. Querían crear una raza de soldados que fueran más inteligentes y más rápidos y que no pararan hasta que el trabajo estuviera terminado. Asesinos perfectos. Asesinos de sangre fría y sin conciencia. Nicolás no es así. Notó que ella no había negado que él era un asesino de sangre fría. No puedo culparla por ello. Eso es exactamente lo que era. Pero estaba notando que también era mucho más que eso. Darien se encogió de hombros y después se afirmo cuando el hombro le gritó de dolor. Decidió que si Nicolás quisiera matarlo ya lo habría hecho, Darien tomó cuidadosamente su camiseta. Serena lanzó una exclamación, pero él la ignoró mientras se hacía un vendaje temporal. Agarró el dobladillo y lo desgarró. El tejido cedió y rompió varias tiras largas. Tomando el resto de la camiseta, la dobló como una compresa colocándosela sobre la herida. Trató de atar con torpeza alrededor de la herida, estaba decidido. Por el amor de Dios. Serena comenzó a ir hacía él, pero Nicolás agarró su brazo, deteniéndola. Ella miró a Nicolás. Una esquina de la boca de Darien se curvó. No era la única persona que estaba cabreada. Por alguna razón esto le hizo sentirse mejor. Déjame ir. Si Darien quisiera hacerme daño, podría haberme matado ya cien veces. Nicolás dudó, pero bajó la mano. Mantente a un lado, para que yo todavía pueda disparar. Murmurando, ella caminó hacia él. Un olor de peligró llenó el aire. Darien vio sus ojos y su pálido rostro cuando el suelo desapareció repentinamente bajo sus pies. En un minuto estaba allí y en el otro estaba cayendo a través de la apertura del suelo podrido. Darien saltó al frente, todo pensamiento de su herida olvidado. Estaba lleno de miedo mientras saltó fácilmente sobre el suelo y la agarró. Cogió la manga de su chaqueta y la mantuvo firme. Su mano presionó la muñeca, clavando sus uñas en su piel. No te caigas. Le ordenó. Su hombro se contrajo de dolor, la sangre salía de la herida. Su rostro estaba completamente blanco cuando lo miró, su cuerpo meciéndose en el vacío. Debajo de ella había montones de escombros, metal retorcido y piedra. Sangraría hasta morir, antes de soltarla. Dame tu mano, Serena. Nicolás estaba delante de ella, su cuerpo apoyándose sobre el suelo. Serena. Darien extendió hacía ella su mano libre, extendido a recogerla. Ella miró de un hombre a otro, la tensión crecía cada segundo. Su respiración era superficial, su piel salpicada de sudor. Sabía que el peso en el hombro y el brazo era atroz. Ella no hizo ningún sonido, pero su piel estaba muy blanca. Serena. Los dos hombres dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo. Darien miró al otro, pero Nicolás no le prestaba ninguna atención. Su atención estaba en Serena. Tragó en seco, Darien reunió sus fuerzas y tiró, rezando para que la tela de la chaqueta fuera fuerte. El sonido de la tela rasgándose fue siniestro. Se deslizó de su agarre. Darien actuó más rápido, tirando hacia arriba rápidamente. La sangre seguía filtrándose por la lesión. Se estaba poniendo más débil a cada segundo. Agarrando su brazo con su mano libre, tiró con más fuerza. Nicolás maldijo y se deslizó alrededor del borde del agujero hasta que los dos hombres estaban codo a codo. Consiguiendo asegurar a Serena, Nicolás tiró. En segundos, Serena estaba en el suelo junto a él. Muy difícilmente, Darien la tenía entre sus brazos, sosteniéndola apretada. Sentía el latido de su corazón contra su pecho, el olor del miedo estaba pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Casi la perdía. Tomando su rostro en sus manos, la besó. Fuerte. Probó el salado de sus lágrimas cuando sus labios se encontraron. Darien hundió la lengua en su boca, necesitaba la conexión íntima. Las manos de ella llegaron hasta el pecho de él, envolviendo sus hombros. Él se estremeció y Serena se apartó. ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío! Estás sangrando. ¿Cómo pude olvidar que te pegaron un tiro? No importa. Se sentó y comenzó a correr sus manos sobre sus hombros y brazos. ¿Estás herida? Darien. Ella apartó sus manos a un lado y se apartó con dificultad. Se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle sangrar hasta morir. Sus acciones crueles, sus acusaciones fueron demasiado lejos. Joder, él casi la mató al llevarla a esa trampa mortal. Resultaba irónico que finalmente entendió que la amaba. Verla desaparecer en el aire, pensando que moriría por la caída fue lo peor que había experimentado a lo largo de su vida. Mucho peor de lo que cualquier tortura que el General inventara. Sabía que si ella hubiera pasado a través del agujero, habría ido tras ella, con la esperanza de atraparla y bloquear con su cuerpo la caída. Sujétalo, la voz de ella interrumpió sus desalentadores pensamientos. Sin embargo, su toque fue tan dulce cuando se arrodilló a su lado e hizo una venda con su camiseta que anudó sobre la herida. Cuando lo ató sus dedos se rozaron. Serena apartó la mano y comenzó a enrollar las tiras alrededor de la almohadilla para mantenerla en su lugar. Gracias, la voz de él era baja pero ella la escuchó, él se dio cuenta de ello por la leve duda que tuvo antes de continuar. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas al atar la venda y mirarlo. Su piel todavía estaba demasiado pálida para su gusto. Por mi causa casi mueres. Nunca debí haberte traído aquí, normalmente él no se arrepentía. No tenía sentido hacerlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y uno tenía que vivir con ello. Pero por primera vez en su vida, se cuestionó sus acciones. Perdió la cordura cuando encontró a Serena. Realmente no fue tu culpa, Nicolás se agachó a un lado del agujero con el arma en la mano, al tiempo que examinaba los bordes de las tablas rotas. A no ser que tú mismo hayas cerrado la mayor parte de estas tablas a través del suelo. ¿Cómo? Levantándose, Darien rodero el orificio, pisando cuidadosamente antes de poner todo el peso en un lugar. Agachándose al lado de Nicolás, observó lo que le decía. Las tablas habían sido cortadas a propósito. Cualquiera de ellos podría haber caído. Fue un milagro que no pasara antes. Serena tuvo la desgracia de ser quien piso allí primero. Eso no es posible, él había revisado el lugar hacía unos días. Se habría dado cuenta de ello. Aunque le costara creerlo, alguien había burlado la seguridad. Lo que significaba que ese lugar no era seguro. Tenemos que irnos. Ahora. Levantándose fue hasta el armario cogiendo una camiseta limpia y se la puso ignorando el palpitante dolor del hombro. Alguien ha estado aquí. Parece que tienes enemigos, Nicolás se puso en pie con el arma en la mano al tiempo que miraba la habitación en sombras. Darien resopló. Tengo muchos. Ponte a la fila. La boca de Nicolás esbozó una media sonrisa. Veo que tenemos más de una cosa en común, inclinó la cabeza en dirección al hombro de Darien. Tenemos un doctor que puede curarte eso. Darien se echó la mochila al hombro bueno y cruzó la mirada con el otro hombre. ¿Por qué? Aquello equivalía a una invitación al campamento rebelde. Y venía de un hombre que unos minutos antes estaba a punto de matarlo. Nicolás se encogió de hombros, bajando el arma. No me hace gracia, pero Serena obviamente se preocupa por ti, hizo una pausa mirando al agujero. Al contrario de lo que pretendes aparentar, parece que a ti también te gusta mucho. Serena estaba ocupada cerca del catre recogiendo sus cosas, pero cuando vio su rigidez supo que había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado. No la iba a dejar caer ni aunque me costara la vida, puso todas las cartas sobre la mesa ante Nicolás. Era muy peligroso admitir una debilidad a un enemigo, iba contra sus treinta años de entrenamiento, pero a Darien no le importaba. ¿Era un hombre o una máquina? Se había preguntado docenas de veces, especialmente en los últimos cinco años cuando sentía que su parte humana era eliminada lentamente por las pruebas de la Corporación y las misiones del General. La pregunta continuó persiguiéndole desde que Andrew y él huyeron de la prisión en la que los mantuvieron toda su vida. Sobrevivía día a día concentrándose en la siguiente misión. La misión que se dio a sí mismo fue encontrar y conocer a Nicolás, el misterioso líder de la Resistencia. Luego encontró a Serena, todo cambio. Desde el primer momento en que la vio, ella despertó su curiosidad. Desde el primer momento en que la tocó, la deseó. La primera vez que hicieron el amor, supo que ella lo había cambiado para siempre. Nicolás asintió con la cabeza y Darien supo que el otro hombre había entendido lo que quiso decirle. Como te dije, tenemos más de una cosa en común. ¿Estamos listos para irnos? Serena se quedó a medio camino entre los dos, con los brazos rodeando las mantas. Preparados, Nicolás lo señaló con el arma. Tu al frente. Yo en la retaguardia. Serena entre los dos. Tomaré el mando cuando lleguemos a la calle. Mantente cerca de mi, Darien quería proteger a Serena, abrazándola, así sabría que estaba segura. Pero la dura postura de ella le mostró que ahora no era el momento de abusar de su suerte. Iba al campamento rebelde. Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella allí. La obligaría a escucharlo, aunque tuviera que secuestrarla de nuevo. Nicolás pasó a su lado entornando los ojos en señal de advertencia. No hagas que me arrepienta de esto. Ignorando la amenaza implícita, Darien fue a las escaleras. Pisa exactamente donde lo haga yo.

Serena estaba confusa. Los hombres estaban locos. Hace mucho tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero ahora tenía la prueba que lo aseguraba. Nicolás actuaba totalmente fuera de lo común. En un momento disparaba a Darien y al siguiente lo invitaba amigablemente a ir a la base rebelde. Darien. Bueno, ella realmente no quería pensar en él. No todavía. Como si él sintiese su mirada, el objeto de sus pensamientos giró la cabeza. ¿Te encuentras bien? Ella asintió con la cabeza. El la miró durante un momento antes de volver su atención a abandonar el edificio en ruinas. Darien se movía como un gato, todo músculo y fuerza. Parecía deslizarse por las escaleras. Serena se movía con mas precaución, comprobando cada paso antes de poner su peso en el. No le importaba que Darien hubiese pisado allí. Sus piernas parecían gelatina y su interior temblaba pensando en la caída. Su vida había pasado como una película ante sus ojos. Aun podía escuchar el sonido de la madera rota y sentir el vacío bajo sus pies. Temblando, apretó aun más las mantas que llevaba. El mundo simplemente desapareció bajo sus pies, no dejándola nada sobre que apoyarse. Aun podía ver la incredulidad dibujada en la cara de Darien. Escuchar su grito cuando saltó hacia ella. Todavía no sabía como la había agarrado. Pero lo hizo. La sujetó firmemente, con una determinación que fluía por cada fibra de su ser. ¿Fue porque ella le importaba? La gustaría pensar que si, pero ya no estaba segura. Independientemente de lo que él pensaba sobre sí mismo, era un buen hombre. Un hombre duro. Peligroso. Capaz de matar sin arrepentimiento. Pero debajo de eso era un hombre con un rígido código de conducta. Él no la dejaría morir. No si pudiese ayudarla. Sin embargo, se arriesgó por ella. Eso tenía que significar algo. Y ella se agarraba a sus sueños. La había salvado por instinto. Nada más. Si tuviera otro motivo, tal vez fuese porque salvándola a ella ponía a Nicolás en deuda con él. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo a Darien escalar con precaución un montón de piedras, sus movimientos eran seguros y agiles. El hombre tenía buena apariencia lo mismo por detrás que por delante. Tenía el culo más perfecto que había visto. Con seguridad había perdido la cabeza. Sacudiéndola, levantó los ojos. Eso la ayudó pero no demasiado. Sus hombros eran amplios y fuertes, pero no excesivamente grandes. Temblando, ella apretó las mantas con más fuerza. Le dolían el hombro y el brazo. Sentía frio y calor al mismo tiempo y su cuerpo no paraba de estremecerse. Eso es la adrenalina por el shock, Nicolás la abrazó. No dudes en avisarme si te encuentras débil. Yo te llevaré. Estoy bien, ella extendió la mano acariciando la que él tenía en su hombro. No había razón para dejar que cargara con ella. Había pasado por eso antes, durante los enfrentamientos con la policía de seguridad. Todo lo que podía hacer era andar hasta que se encontrasen en la seguridad del complejo rebelde… Entonces podría caer en su cama durante unas horas. Un baño y una buena comida harían que se recuperara y luego regresaría a la normalidad. ¿Todo bien? Darien estaba a su lado, parecía preocupado. Ella ignoró el hormigueo en su piel cuando la rozó con el brazo. Todo bien, excepto que hay policías patrullando la ciudad exterior en tu busca, alguien violó la seguridad, fuiste tiroteado y casi me mato al caer, ella intentó fingir sarcasmo en su voz, pero tenía tanto miedo que acabó sonando patética. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Sugiero que hablemos más tarde, señores. Ahora necesitamos avanzar. Eso sonaba mucho mejor. Tranquila. Competente. Resistente. Darien se volvió para liderar el camino. En unos momentos estuvieron en la calle. Los dos hombres estaban vigilantes, siempre observando a su alrededor, con una intensidad palpable. Los ojos de esos dos nunca descansaban mientras escudriñaban de arriba abajo los edificios, calles estrechas y callejones por donde pasaban. De vez en cuando, uno de ellos levantaba la cabeza asintiendo al otro. El otro se detenía inmediatamente y escuchaba. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que oían, no escuchaba nada más que los sonidos normales de la ciudad exterior. En los callejones se mantenían en las sombras mientras caminaban en dirección al complejo. Serena conocía tan bien el camino que lo encontraría incluso dormida. Como no tenía que concentrarse mucho, tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. _Alfa. ¿Qué significaba eso exactamente?_ Si, Darien le había contado la versión corta de la historia. Ella creía en que él, Nicolás y otros habían sido creados en un laboratorio y entrenados para ser asesinos. Armas poderosas para ser usadas por el General, principalmente en asesinatos políticos o en aquellos que se oponían al Consejo de Gobierno. Era terrorífico pensar en ello. _¿Qué tipo de daño le hacía eso a un hombre?_ Nicolás tardó años en confiar en alguien, e incluso ahora ella era la única persona en quien confiaba. Mantenía a todos apartados. Ella tampoco era mejor. La vida en la calle le enseñó la brutal realidad. Tienes que cuidar de ti mismo, porque nadie lo hará por ti. Pero Nicolás lo hizo. Y Darien también. Nicolás le había salvado la vida cuando ella era una niña, le dio un lugar en el mundo, una familia y un propósito. Darien encontró un camino, y penetró tan rápido en su corazón que ella fue incapaz de detenerlo. Como el guerrero que era encontró su debilidad y la explotó al máximo. Malo, muy malo. Ella había aprendido la lección. No era demasiado tarde para endurecer su corazón y recuperarse del daño que le había hecho. Mentirosa. Ella ignoró la suave voz en su mente. Después de todo lo pasado, ella todavía lo amaba. Siempre lo amaría. Esa sería la carga que tenía que soportar. Le pondría fin. Finalmente. Darien era muy parecido a Nicolás. Una persona solitaria. No confiaba en ella. Inmediatamente había llegado a la conclusión de que lo había traicionado. Incluso la secuestró de nuevo solo para interrogarla. Serena revivió los calientes recuerdos de cuando hicieron el amor. ¡No! Tuvieron sexo. Eso fue lo que hicieron. Follar. Nada más. Un sonido perforó sus pensamientos deteniéndola, se deslizó más en las sombras. Dejó que su mente se alejara, y acabó dependiendo de un hombre para avisarle del peligro. Idiota. Había sido una estupidez. No prestar atención podía matarlos a todos. Las calles siempre eran un lugar peligroso. Además de las patrullas de policía, grupos de delincuentes, recorrían la ciudad exterior, siempre buscando el robo fácil. Mucho más allá de los límites de la ciudad exterior era diferente. Hacía años que se había ido fuera de los límites a buscar una vida mejor y algunos de ellos consiguieron encontrar un lugar seguro en la tierra estéril. Trabajaron incansablemente durante años para encontrar maneras de convertirla en un hogar que los protegiera. Había comunidades reales donde las personas, trabajaban unidas criando animales y cultivando. Donde tenían algodón y lana para fabricarse su propia ropa. Ellos hacían lo que fuera necesario para fabricar artesanalmente remedios a partir de hierbas medicinales. Las comunidades en su mayoría estaban cerradas a los extraños y fortificadas contra invasores o ladrones. Grupos de hombres armados se arriesgaban ocasionalmente a salir de sus comunidades para hacer negocios con representantes de otras comunidades y de todos aquellos que venían de la ciudad exterior para comprar comida u otras mercancías. Los escuadrones de seguridad no se arriesgaban a ir tan lejos, tenían mucho trabajo en sus manos con la Resistencia y aquellos que llamaban hogar a la ciudad exterior. Ella a veces se preguntaba cómo debía ser vivir en un lugar sin tener miedo todos los días. Un movimiento llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Un pequeño salió corriendo de una puerta. El pequeño se paró y después partió como una liebre. Serena quiso avisar al niño, pero era demasiado tarde. Ni siquiera sabía si era un niño o una niña. Ni aunque le hubiera gritado el niño habría venido. Pensaba que tendría alrededor de siete u ocho años. Una edad suficiente para saber mantenerse lejos de un desconocido. Suspirando, miró a Nicolás, que oteaba las sombras donde la criatura desapareció. Se giró viendo que lo miraba y se encogió de hombros. No la engañaba. Había desesperación en sus ojos. Los niños perdidos siempre le afectaban fuertemente. Tal vez fuese porque le recordaban cuando fue un niño. Cuando los dos lo fueron. Darien era una sombra tras ella. No dijo ni una palabra, pero sabía que él no olvidaba al niño ni su reacción. Tenemos que irnos, dijo en voz baja, pero le oyó perfectamente. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración en la nuca contra su piel. Sus pezones duros rozaban contra el tejido suave de su top. De repente se alegró de llevar la chaqueta y las mantas. Eso facilitaba fingir que no la afectaba su proximidad. Nicolás se adentró en un callejón con pasos sigilosos y Serena lo siguió. A cada paso que daba era más consciente del enorme hombre que iba tras ella.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Tómatelo con calma al menos durante una semana o dos, el doctor se lavó las manos en el recipiente de agua antes de secárselas con una toalla de color indefinido. La toalla parecía vieja pero estaba limpia. El doctor Smith, como se hacía llamar, era meticuloso con la limpieza. Darien apreciaba eso.

Gracias doctor.

El médico había trabajado rápido para cerrar la herida. Estaba sangrando mucho cuando llego allí, pero cuando le reconoció el médico le dijo que no tenía ningún daño importante, por lo que dio las gracias. Esa no era la primera vez que le habían disparado en el mismo hombro.

El doctor Smith movió la cabeza.

No se para que me molesto… vas a ignorar mis consejos y harás lo que te dé la gana. Por lo menos mantén la maldita cosa limpia y que no se te salten los puntos. No quiero tener que desperdiciar ni un momento más de tiempo en ti. Los antibióticos son muy raros.

No hay problema. Me curo rápido y no me dan infecciones.

El doctor soltó una carcajada.

No puedo creerlo. Eres del tipo que dice a todos lo hacer y esperas que lo hagan rápido. Vuelves a ser el mismo.

Darien mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía la camisa que le habían dejado.

Como dije, no suelo enfermarme, él sabía que la herida ya se estaba curando, la piel se unía a ritmo acelerado. Era una de las ventajas de ser un Alfa.

Un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta un segundo antes de abrirse. El hombre parado ante ella media más de metro ochenta y era fuerte como una pared. El cuello y los brazos eran puro musculo, pero Darien supo en el momento que había algo más que fuerza en aquel hombre. El brillo inteligente en sus ojos oscuros era inconfundible. Rubeus era el segundo al mando de Nicolás. Uno no consigue esa posición siendo un idiota.

¿Estas preparado?

Darien descendió de la mesa donde el médico le había realizado la mini cirugía.

Si.

Nicolás quiere verte, dijo girándose y saliendo sin mirar a Darien si le seguía o no.

Darien inclinó la cabeza. El médico vio su expresión y rió nuevamente.

Nicolás da las órdenes y espera que todos hagan exactamente lo que dice, comento guardando los instrumentos en la bolsa de cuero y cerrándola firmemente. Y como siempre tiene razón, todos obedecen. Además, él no es un hombre con el que querrías enfrentarte, el doctor le avisó amablemente cuando se marchaba.

No seré yo quien lo haga, doctor. No lo seré, cogiendo la chaqueta de la bolsa, salió de la sala. Rubeus lo esperaba al otro lado, con el ceño fruncido. Suspirando Darien aceptó lo inevitable y se acercó a él.

Nicolás y él necesitaban hablar, establecer algún tipo de reglas básicas para su asociación. Los dos eran Alfas, pero no amigos lo que se convertía en una situación peligrosa. Ellos eran líderes naturales, no subordinados, se darían cabezazos si no tenían cuidado. Era inevitable.

Lo que Darien en verdad quería hacer era encontrar a Serena. Se había marchado cuando lo llevaron a la sala que funcionaba como hospital en la base. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y quitarle la ropa para asegurarse de que no había sido herida en la caída. Ella había dicho que estaba bien, pero él no esperaba que ella admitiese una debilidad física. Era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

Después, abriría sus muslos firmes y blancos y excitaría su coño caliente. Respiró profundamente al sentir que se endurecía, creciendo a cada segundo. Casi podía sentir su calor, su hendidura mojada agarrando y apretándolo. La follaría hasta que gritase de placer, empapándolo con sus jugos. Solo entonces él gozaría.

Este es el camino, Rubeus lo sacó del agradable sueño, un claro recordatorio para que prestara atención a su alrededor. No se preocupaba mucho. Su subconsciente siempre estaba atento a cualquier amenaza. Además necesitaba toda la atención necesaria para entrar en juego.

Esperaba que Serena descansara un poco. Había pasado por una experiencia terrible, casi toda por su causa. El secuestro, las amenazas y el sexo caliente, seguido del descubrimiento de Nicolás y donde casi muere. La adrenalina de la caída la dejó con una apariencia débil, cuando vino finalmente a verle.

Nadie le contaba donde estaba ella. No es que importara. La encontraría cuando terminara de hablar con Nicolás.

Podría descansar también. Había perdido mucha sangre y no se sentía tan firme sobre sus pies como le gustaría. No quería mostrar ante nadie que no se encontraba al cien por cien. No sería inteligente.

Una buena comida y unas horas de sueño le permitirían a su cuerpo acelerar el proceso de curación. Eso no pasaría hasta que terminase la reunión, así que cuanto antes se reunieran, mejor…

El edificio abandonado donde Nicolás y su pueblo vivían actualmente era grande, construido de ladrillo. Sorprendentemente, la mayor parte de las paredes exteriores estaban intactas. En el interior, había una sala en la planta baja donde habían construido una improvisada cocina y un área de abastecimiento. Ambas salas estaban fuertemente vigiladas.

En las plantas superiores a los lados de un pasillo estrecho estaban las habitaciones privadas. La enfermería estaba al final del pasillo de la segunda planta, pero ellos estaban subiendo.

Rubeus abrió una puerta y comenzó a subir por una escalera oscura.

Mantente a la derecha.

Darien siguió las instrucciones. Algunas grietas en las paredes dejaban entrar un poco de luz. Si su visión no estuviera mejorada, tendría que esforzar mucho los ojos para mantenerse firme. Afortunadamente en las escaleras no había escombros.

En lo alto de las mismas, Rubeus abrió otra puerta y comenzó a descender por un corredor sombrío. Estaba amaneciendo. Malo. El sol despuntaba por el horizonte, brillando a través de la sucia ventana al final del pasillo. Darien intentó sofocar un bostezo. Había dormido a saltos durante los últimos días y estaba empezando a pesar sobre él. Podía ser un Alfa mejorado pero todavía era humano.

Apartó el cansancio cuando Rubeus lo condujo a una sala en medio de un corredor. Darien la aprobó. Era mucho más segura que una sala en el lateral del edificio, que eran más susceptibles a un dispositivo explosivo o un tiroteo.

Darien está aquí como solicitaste. Rubeus se puso frente a Nicolás, que estaba sentado tras un escritorio de hierro.

Nicolás dejó a un lado los papeles que estudiaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

Gracias, el tono de despedida era claro en su voz. Darien vio la curiosidad en los ojos de Rubeus, pero se giró hacia la salida, sin hacer preguntas.

Impresionante, Darien se dirigió hacia la mesa sentándose en una frágil silla de madera, teniendo cuidado de no poner todo el peso en ella hasta estar seguro de que lo aguantaría. La silla había sido en otro tiempo azul. Trozos de pintura colgaban todavía de las patas y laterales.

Nicolás se acomodó en su silla mucho mas robusta y se puso las manos sobre el estomago.

Rubeus está conmigo desde hace diez años. Sabe que después le contaré todo lo que necesite saber.

Todo lo que necesite saber, obviamente Nicolás no se lo decía todo a su vice comandante.

Estirando las piernas al frente, Nicolás se encogió de hombros, ignorando la sutil ironía de Darien.

¿Cómo está tu hombro?

Viviré, Darien se recostó en la silla estudiando a Nicolás. ¿Cómo conseguiste escapar? El tiempo de amabilidades entre ambos se había acabado. Era hora de empezar a trabajar.

Escapé, las palabras fueron simples. Nicolás no habló en varios minutos. Darien era paciente. Sabía que no adelantaba nada con presionar al hombre. Nicolás le diría lo que había pasado, o no. Darien no podía hacer o decir nada para cambiar eso.

Yo estaba programado para morir en la primavera de 2121. Muy imprevisiblemente, no avance tan rápidamente como los otros. Redujeron el número de Alfas a la mitad. Recortes presupuestarios. Ellos no podían darse el lujo de perder en tiempo con sujetos a los que no consideraban satisfactorios.

Darien sintió agitarse en su interior la antigua rabia. Los desgraciados de la Corporación Hino siempre los trataban como animales. Ratas de laboratorio para estudiar, enseñar y hacer pruebas.

Ellos no querían desperdiciar el dinero en portarse como humanos, Nicolás soltó una carcajada con un punto de amargura y rabia mal reprimida. Tengo que agradecérselo, todavía estaba sentado en la silla pero no parecía nada relajado.

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo nos eliminaban? Nos llevaban fuera por una abertura en la Puerta que daba a los vertederos. Nos ponían en fila y nos disparaban. De esa manera no tenían que preocuparse de eliminar los cuerpos. Ya estábamos allí.

Joder, las manos de Darien agarraron los laterales de la silla tan fuerte que la madera comenzó a agrietarse. Se forzó por relajar la presión pero no resultaba fácil. Aquello podría fácilmente haberles pasado a Andrew y a él. ¿Cuántos?

Éramos doce. A la mayoría no he vuelto a verlos. Tú sabes cómo hacen ellos las cosas.

Darien lo sabía. Ellos los mantenían siempre separados, solo les dejaban tener contacto con otro Alfa cuando iban a entrenarse o tenían que salir a una misión.

Uno de ellos era mi hermano. Nos parecíamos mucho, teníamos que ser hermanos. Pensé que era el fin, pero los bastardos que nos dispararon ni siquiera se molestaron en comprobar que habían realizado bien su trabajo.

Fue una suerte para Nicolás, pero una imprudencia por parte de los hombres que realizaron la misión. Un Alfa hubiera comprobado y dado un tiro en la cabeza o el pecho. Y luego, si era posible, lo comprobaría personalmente para asegurarse que se había realizado el trabajo.

Nicolás tenía la mirada perdida, reviviendo los acontecimientos.

El olor es lo primero que recuerdo. Eso y las moscas. Estaban por todos lados cubriéndome a mí y a los otros. Me arrastré y comprobé a todos los hombres, pero fui el único superviviente. Casi me di por vencido. Miró a Darien. Pero no podía. Tú lo entiendes.

Él lo hacía. Un Alfa no abandonaba. Continuaban hasta morir. No sabían actuar de otra manera.

Nicolás suspiró.

Me recuperé, me fui acostumbrando al clima de la ciudad exterior y utilicé todos mis recursos con el objetivo de destruir la Puerta. Las grandes diferencias entre los dos mundos son terribles e innecesarias. El Consejo de Gobierno tiene que caer y los recursos se deben utilizar para conseguir una vida mejor para todos.

Darien sabía que había mucho más en esa historia de lo que Nicolás había contado, pero eso fue todo lo que contó. Él quería saber sobre Serena y su relación con Nicolás, pero pensaba que era mejor no preguntar. Ella le había contado algunas cosas, pero él quería conocer la versión de la historia de Nicolás. Sospechaba que ella había suavizado la mayor parte de lo que le contó, su vida no había sido fácil.

Ahora cuéntame cómo huiste. Se me ha ocurrido que todo esto podría ser un plan para matarme. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con otro Alfa? Estoy seguro que el General se preguntó más de una vez si soy uno de sus experimentos fallidos.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo con Nicolás. Hubiera sido un plan brillante, si el General hubiese pensado en ello.

El no habría confiado ni en mí ni en Andrew para hacerlo. Éramos los dos últimos Alfas y se había programado nuestra ejecución.

Los dos últimos, Nicolás sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Esperaba que hubieran sobrevivido algunos más.

Tú lo sabes mejor que yo. Estuve en una prisión virtual durante treinta años. He estado en libertad durante los últimos meses.

Estaba programada tu ejecución, recordó Nicolás.

Los científicos desarrollaron un soldado robot que encontraron más fácil de controlar y mucho más difícil de matar. No contaban con Rei Hino, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando pensó en la pelirroja.

La hija de Hino, escupió Nicolás.

Darien se enderezó, no le gustaba el tono de Nicolás.

Ella no es como su padre. Formó parte del proyecto durante años, siempre se opuso a como nos trataban. Cuando percibió el alcance de lo que su padre y el General planeaban, arriesgó su vida para ayudarnos a escapar y escondernos.

¿Dónde está ahora? La duda teñía la voz de Nicolás. Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Desapareció, era todo lo que Darien diría sobre eso. Lo arriesgó todo para salvarnos. El General la interrogó personalmente, Darien no empañaría la reputación de Rei de ningún modo. Ella era una heroína a sus ojos y merecía su agradecimiento.

Lo siento.

Se encogió de hombros.

Está mejor muerta.

Serena estaba en el pasillo tapándose la boca con la mano. Sabía que no debía estar escuchando, pero cuando llegó a la sala oyó a los hombres hablar y no fue capaz de marcharse.

Se había bañado y cambiado de ropa pero no consiguió dormir. Después de media hora de dar vueltas en la cama, desistió. No descansaría hasta que supiese como se encontraba Darien.

El primer lugar en el que buscó fue en la enfermería. Cuando la encontró vacía fue a la planta superior. Nicolás sabía dónde estaba Darien. Pensó que podrían estar juntos. Nicolás tenía muchas preguntas pendientes. Y solo Darien podía responderlas.

Fue el instinto lo que la hizo andar por el pasillo sin hacer ruido. Conocía el lugar lo suficiente para saber cada loseta que crujía. Partículas de polvo volaban en el aire iluminado por la luz del sol en el horizonte. Un día tan hermoso era raro y normalmente le gustaba. Pero ni siquiera la luz del sol pudo iluminar la oscuridad que cubrió su corazón.

Darien amaba a otra mujer.

Estaba claro que hablaba de Rei Hino. Su voz se volvió dura cuando pensó que Nicolás la criticaba y se suavizaba cuando hablaba de ella. Se pasó la mano por el pecho, pero el dolor no pasó.

Sabía que él no la amaba, pero en el fondo de su mente tenia esperanza. _¡Estúpida!_ No se podía competir con un fantasma, el recuerdo de una mujer que arriesgó su vida para salvarlo. Y Rei Hino fue una mujer con educación. Algo que ella no era.

Nicolás la enseñó a leer y escribir cuando era adolescente. Nunca fue a la escuela. Demonios, nunca tuvo un hogar permanente, encontraba refugio donde podía.

Sus primeros recuerdos eran de los vertederos que usaban en la ciudad interior. Era un trabajo peligroso, maloliente, pero tenía comida, ropas y otros objetos y artículos muy útiles cuando los encontraba. Serena creía que las personas del otro lado de la Puerta desperdiciaban demasiadas cosas. De esta parte, nunca se desperdiciaba la comida y uno usaba la ropa hasta que se caía a pedazos. Y aun así ese trapo se usaba después como vendas o paños para lavarse la cara o algún otro objetivo. Nada se desperdiciaba.

¿Dónde estás viviendo?

Ellos volvieron a hablar y ella se apoyó en la pared para escuchar.

Tenemos casas seguras por toda la ciudad exterior. Nos movemos alrededor de la ciudad, nunca estamos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Me gustaría encontrar a Andrew. Serena asintió. También a ella le gustaría encontrarlo, se preguntaba si se parecería a Darien.

Esa es tu elección.

Serena pensó que la voz de Darien sonaba cansada. Le habían disparado y había perdido mucha sangre para salvarle la vida. Debería de estar descansando. Seguramente no habría comido nada.

Sabía que no debía de preocuparse, pero no podía evitarlo. El amor, por lo visto no moría fácilmente. Ni aun sabiendo que solo lo sentía una parte, sin embargo se preocupaba por él. Lo amaba.

Mordiéndose el labio se colocó los brazos sobre los senos, abrazándose. Aunque le estaban dando los rayos del sol, sentía frio. Y cansancio.

¿Supongo que tienes un plan?

Ella podía notar el interés en la voz de Nicolás. Se le ocurrió que era la primera vez en años que hablaba con alguien igual a él, alguien que lo entendía de un modo que ningún otro podría, ni siquiera ella. Solo por eso perdonaba a Darien el haberla herido. Nicolás era su protector, su familia durante años. Hablar con Darien le daba un poco de consuelo y ella se lo agradecía.

Matar al General y destruir a la Corporación Hino. Darien soltó una risa áspera. No es realmente un plan, es más un objetivo. Todavía estamos intentando conseguir nuestros propósitos y una posición en la tierra.

Puedo ayudarte con eso.

Serena se sorprendió por la oferta de Nicolás. Pero en el fondo no tanto. Ellos dos tenían los mismos objetivos. Nicolás estaba obsesionado con acabar con el brutal régimen del Consejo de Gobierno y con destruir al General. Ahora sabía por qué.

No puedo quedarme aquí. Lo sabes, las palabras de Darien fueron como una cuchillada en su corazón. Era un solitario y siempre lo sería. Era una autentica locura pensar que podría haber espacio para ella en su vida.

Dos Alfas juntos no se encuentran en una posición cómoda, la voz de Nicolás tenía un tono de aceptación.

Andrew y yo nos llevamos bien, pero hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos. Primero como compañeros entrenando y luchando, después en misiones, y ahora como amigos. Sabemos cuándo alejarnos el uno del otro y cuando nos reunimos… ella notó el afecto por su amigo en la voz de Darien. Nos separamos porque es más seguro. Al General le encantaría capturarnos a los dos a la vez.

¿Cuándo te marchas?

Pronto.

Podemos darte algunas armas y municiones si lo necesitas. Me gustaría crear un sistema de comunicación para que podamos compartir información.

No te ofendas, pero no confío en tu gente.

Serena se encogió, esperando que Nicolás protestara defendiéndolos.

Yo tampoco, las palabras dichas en tono suave de Nicolás la aplastaron. El no confiaba en ellos. En ninguno de ellos. Y eso la incluía.

Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque Darien de repente apareció ante ella en el pasillo.

¿Serena?

Cuando la miró ella reunió el orgullo perdido. Ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar. Su ilusión de tener un hogar, una familia, acababa de ser destruida. Ella confiaba en Nicolás con su vida, pero él no confiaba en ella.

¿Serena cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? Nicolás estaba al lado de Darien, los dos la miraban con preocupación. Ella no se tragaba eso.

Sabía que debía mostrarse avergonzada por haber estado espiando, pero no la importaba.

El suficiente, dijo apartándose de la pared y encarándolos. Sus ojos estaban secos e ignoró el dolor en su pecho. Iba a superar aquello como lo había hecho con todo en su vida. Podía no tener estudios o cosas de valor, pero era una superviviente.

Nicolás comenzó a hablar, pero ella hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho. Lo interrumpió.

Tenemos cosas más importantes. Obviamente alguien descubrió el escondite de Darien. Estuve pensando y se me ocurrió que si tú hiciste que Mouse me siguiera cuando salí del campamento, tal vez alguien más me seguía. Todo el mundo sabía que yo seguía el rastro del misterioso hombre por la ciudad exterior. ¿Y si ese alguien quisiera encontrarlo también? Y si buscara la recompensa. Soy muy buena, pero no soy tan arrogante como para creer que nadie más tiene unas habilidades de rastreo superiores.

¿Y Mouse?

Confío en él, ella miró a Nicolás a los ojos al responder. Los ojos de él no pestañearon ni cambió su expresión, pero ella supo que se había apuntado un punto. Ella se giró a Darien. Confío en el apostando mi vida y la suya.

Muy bien. Esto todavía nos deja al resto del campamento. Es una operación demasiado grande para que te responsabilices de todo el mundo personalmente. Este es un mundo difícil y la tentación de una recompensa podría ser demasiado para que alguien se resistiera.

Serena miró impresionada por la fácil aceptación de Darien de lo que ella había dicho. Porque ella confiaba en Mouse, él también confiaba. O tal vez estuviese jugando con ella. El problema de esa teoría era que Darien no era el tipo de hombre que se divirtiera con nadie. Él no era más que brutalmente honesto.

Empezaré a preguntar por ahí, hablaré con las pocas personas en quien confío.

Ella ignoró a Nicolás, pensando que hablaba de aquello porque ella estaba allí. Pero sabía lo que había dicho antes, y había sido más revelador que cualquier otra cosa que dijese ahora.

Si no me necesitas me voy a dormir un poco, el cansancio la destrozaba. Si no descansase un poco se quedaría dormida de pie. Además, tenía miedo de comenzar a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería hacerlo.

Excelente, Nicolás parecía querer decirle algo más, pero se contuvo. Hablaremos más tarde, dijo regresando a su despacho y lanzando un comentario sobre el hombro de Darien. Avísame cuando te vayas a marchar.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse, una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro.

Tenemos que hablar.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Serena)**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Ella suspiró y enderezó los hombros.

Entonces habla.

No aquí. Darien señaló con la cabeza en dirección al escritorio de Nicolás. En algún lugar privado.

Ven conmigo. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, se dirigió a las escaleras. El único lugar en el que ellos podrían tener un poco de privacidad era su cuarto. Ella no siempre tenía un espacio propio. Ninguno de ellos lo tenía. Pero cuando se alojaban en un edificio con una estructura llena de habitaciones, ella y Nicolás tenían sus propios cuartos, pero siempre uno junto al otro.

Nicolás siempre decía que era para su protección. Y ella le creyó. Ahora se preguntaba si era por qué él no confiaba en ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba le resultaba difícil hacerlo. Francamente, estaba cansada de pensar. Necesitaba descansar para decidir lo que haría. No había muchas opciones abiertas para ella. Sólo podría conseguir seguridad si pertenecía a un grupo.

Una mujer sola en el exterior de la ciudad era un objetivo fácil para personas sin escrúpulos que vagaban por las calles. Algunos simplemente la violarían y después la matarían. Otros la mantendrían como esclava, vendiendo su cuerpo a cualquiera con el que tuviera algo que cambiar. Y también estaban las omnipresentes patrullas militares, en busca de guerreros de la Resistencia. Ellos torturarían hasta conseguir toda la información de la persona que tenían.

Ella se estremeció. Preferiría morir.

¿Tienes frío? Darien envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella, ofreciendo su calor.

Ella se encogió de hombros apartándose, yendo por la puerta que daba a las escaleras.

No. Ella no podía permitirse el lujo de depender de su comodidad. Él se marcharía. Dependía sólo de sí misma.

Serena se concentró en caminar, bajando sin tropezar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero parpadeó para contenerlas. No había tiempo para sentir lástima de sí misma. Era una emoción inútil.

Darien estaba detrás de ella, como una presencia silenciosa. Ella prácticamente sentía su impaciencia al abrir la puerta, caminó por el estrecho pasillo hasta su habitación. Ella entró y siguió caminando hasta quedar de pie al lado de la ventana. Mirando desde arriba toda la ciudad, esperando a que él hablase.

Desde allí podía ver el borde y el centro de la ciudad más allá de la Puerta. Estaba lejos, pero estaba allí, un recordatorio constante de la diferencia entre ellos. La propia Puerta brillaba como un sol caído en la tierra. Era hermoso y mortal. Un toque y eras electrocutado. Había cuatro entradas al interior de la ciudad. Todas fuertemente vigiladas. La puerta no era totalmente opaca, pero tampoco era translúcida. Era intermedia.

Cuando era niña, muchas veces quedaba en el borde de los montes de basura que quedaban frente a una de las entradas al interior de la Puerta. Había hierba y ella oyó decir que el aire era limpio, no cargado de contaminación, como estaba a menudo en el exterior. Ellos tenían la luz de sol artificial en el interior de la ciudad, permitiéndoles cultivar verduras y legumbres frescas, algo que no era fácil de hacer fuera.

¿Qué te parece? Ella no planeó hablar primero, pero la pregunta se le escapó de su boca.

Sentía a Darien de pie detrás de ella, el pecho de él casi le rozaba de la espalda.

¿Qué me parece?

La ciudad interior. Quería ser tocada, pero no quería que él la tocara. Casi sofocando un suspiro, sacudió todo de su mente. Tuvo que reprenderse a sí misma. No te preocupes. Eso no importa.

Él se acercó más y ella sintió el calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Tenía que huir de él antes de sucumbir a sus deseos y apoyarse contra él. En el momento en que se movió, él le rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra él. El respondió descansando la barbilla en su cabeza y las manos sobre su estómago.

Aquello es frío y sin vida, al igual que las personas que viven allí. Todo se resume en poder y ganar mucho dinero.

No es muy diferente aquí fuera.

Él frotó la barbilla contra su pelo, haciendo que le recorriese un escalofrío a través de sus brazos y piernas.

En muchos aspectos no es muy diferente. Es limpio, tiene hierba, flores y el aire es limpio y fresco. Puedes respirar profundamente y no te quemas los pulmones o te sienta mal.

Vi algunas flores increíbles una vez. Las encontré en el vertedero de basura cuando era una niña. Alguien las tiró, pero no estaban muertas. Las llevé a casa y se mantuvieron vivas durante una semana antes de que finalmente secaran. Una anciana que conocía, cultivaba algunas hierbas y plantas, pero no eran como aquellas. Ella me contó que esas flores eran rosas. Serena aún recordaba su perfume embriagador y la delicadeza de sus pétalos. Eran muy suaves.

La comida era abundante. Continuó. Y fresca también. Eso fue lo único bueno que hizo la Corporación Hino. Nos alimentaban muy bien.

Lo siento mucho. Reuniendo coraje, le dio la espalda a la ciudad de oro en la que sabía que nunca iba a vivir y encaró a Darien. Siento lo que te hicieron. A Nicolás. A todos vosotros. Vivir dentro de la ciudad tenía el precio de la libertad. El Consejo de Gobierno era el dueño. Todo el mundo seguía las reglas o si no eran asesinados, encarcelados o vivían fuera de la Puerta.

Darien levantó la mano y trazó con los dedos el contorno de su rostro. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente con la caricia íntima. Sus pechos se hincharon, sus pezones se arrugaron. Ella sintió dolor en su interior, pero era más que el deseo sexual. Serena quería el espacio vacío en su interior lleno. Ella quería amor, compañerismo y confianza. Lo quería para siempre.

Y eso era tan engañoso como la ciudad interior.

Dio un paso atrás y la mano de él cayó a un lado.

Dijiste que querías hablar. Entonces habla.

Ella lo miraba de una manera que le daba ganas de retorcerse, pero se mantuvo inmóvil. Sus ojos azules parecían penetrar en su alma. Nicolás a veces la miraba así. La diferencia era que Nicolás era su hermano adoptivo, y no le causaba el efecto que le causaba Darien. Cuando Darien la miraba sus bragas se mojaban y los pezones de los senos se ponían duros y sensibles.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, cuando los ojos de él cayeron hambrientos sobre ellos, pero no había manera de ocultar el hecho de que sus pechos estaban, los pezones arrugados presionando contra su camiseta. Ella sintió la cara roja de vergüenza, pero lo ignoró. Su cuerpo tenía mente propia cuando se trataba de Darien.

Sobre lo que pasó anoche.

Me has salvado la vida. Gracias por ello.

Por primera vez, el mostró un signo de impaciencia, pasando la mano por el pelo. Aquello la hizo que sentir mejor, porque significaba que no estaba tan tranquilo y sereno como normalmente estaba.

Antes de eso.

¿Antes o después de follar conmigo, cuando creías que te había traicionado?

Sus ojos brillaron rápidamente. Si no lo conociera pensaría que incluso le había hecho daño. Casi de inmediato su expresión se endureció y se volvió como el hombre que ella vio por primera vez, duro y muy frío.

No te he jodido.

Ella soltó un bufido.

Perdona, pero yo estaba allí.

Hicimos el amor.

Tuvimos sexo. No había amor de por medio.

Dijiste que me querías. El la volvió a mirar calmado y equilibrado de nuevo. Ella lo odió. Se sentía totalmente fuera de control y al final de sus fuerzas.

¿Ah, sí? Tú no me amas. No estoy segura de si me gustas. Con certeza no confías en mí. Su corazón saltaba y sus manos sudaban, pero ella no se rendiría. Ellos resolverían todo de una vez por todas. Él se iría pronto y la dejaría con el corazón roto y tendría que reunir a todos los pedacitos su vida. En primer lugar me gustaría no haber seguido nunca tu rastro.

Ella se alejó, no quería que viera el dolor en sus ojos. Serena fue movida y empujada contra la pared tan rápido que hizo girar su cabeza. El apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y no había duda cuando sintió algo muy grande y duro frotando su vientre. Darien tenía una erección.

Qué pena. El sujetó la barbilla, levantando su cara hasta que ella lo miró. Me encontraste.

Su respiración era rápida ahora. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que Darien no la lastimaría. No ahora. No había ninguna razón para ello. El la amenazó en el momento que la raptó por primera vez, pero nunca la dañó físicamente. Incluso ahora, era cuidadoso con su hombro y brazo que aún estaban doloridos. El hombre era muy consciente de su fuerza y la equilibraba adecuadamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer despreocupada.

Te encontré. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él pareció relajarse un poco. Pero en breve partirás. No dejes que te detenga.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido y un sonido ronco salió de su garganta.  
Maldición. Murmuró mientras bajaba su boca contra la de ella en un beso salvaje. Cerró la boca con fuerza, sin querer ceder a la debilidad. Si el consiguiera derribar esa barrera estaría perdida. Darien era un vicio en su sangre. Una adicción de la que ella no estaba segura de recuperarse.

Él cambió de táctica, suavizó el beso, provocando sus labios dulcemente con la lengua. Él le acarició la boca dándole besos dulces en cada esquina.

Serena respiró por la nariz, pero no fue suficiente. Abrió la boca e inmediatamente Darien se aprovechó y le metió la lengua dentro de su boca.

Gimiendo, ella aceptó la derrota, entrelazando su lengua con la de él. El probó su boca, chupando con su lengua caliente de hombre. Cada célula del cuerpo de ella estaba seca y él era el agua. Ella agarró sus brazos, abrazándolo firmemente.

Levantó la pierna izquierda de ella y la colocó en su cadera. Él la atrajo hacia su ingle, frotando su pene contra su montículo. Ella gimió cuando él se frotó en ella, la polla en su coño y el pecho musculoso contra sus senos doloridos.

Su fuego la quemaba como una llama fuera de control. Esta, sería quizás la última vez que estuvieran juntos. Cuando se fuese, sus uniones serían escasas. Él pronto la olvidaría, pero ella nunca quedaría libre de él. Nunca habría otro hombre para ella. Otro hombre nunca podría superar el nivel que Darien estableció para ella. Él la arruinó para cualquier relación que pudiese tener en el futuro.

La rabia y la pasión chocaron, explotando con una fuerza que la dejó mareada y sin aliento. Torció la cabeza separando sus bocas.

Jódeme. Ella contorsionó las caderas contra su polla, simulando el acto sexual.

No. Él le frotó el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos, mientras se rozaba contra ella. Voy a hacer el amor contigo.

No me importa el nombre que le pongas a lo que vas a hacer conmigo.

Empujó la cabeza de su cuello y entrecerró los ojos. Agarrando su culo, él la levantó. Ella envolvió su cintura con sus piernas mientras que él la llevó a su cama, deteniéndose sólo para cerrar la puerta.

Cayendo de rodillas, la dejó en la cama.

Yo querría tener un grueso colchón de plumas con sábanas de seda y mantas suaves.

¿Es así como hiciste el amor con Rei? Se dio una palmada en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca. ¿Por qué ella no lo dejaba en paz?

No fue así con ella. Ella se apoyó en sus brazos, manteniendo su peso sobre el de ella, pero aun cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus pezones rozaban el pecho de él cada vez que respiraba. Su pene grueso y duro hacía contraer su coño y vibrar con el deseo.

No puedes decir que no hiciste el amor con ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

No voy a mentir. Realmente tuvimos sexo. Pero fue sólo una noche.

No me digas que no importó. No te voy a creer. Oyó la forma en que hablaba de la otra mujer. Era ilógico tener celos de una mujer que conoció antes que ella, una mujer que ya no vivía. Pero Rei Hino tenía algo que ella codiciaba. El amor y la confianza Darien.

Darien rodó encima de ella, estirándose a su lado. Un músculo saltaba en su mandíbula. La barba negra que lo cubría lo hacía más feroz que de costumbre. Demostrando que Darien era el hombre era más fuerte y más peligroso que jamás había conocido.

Realmente ella significó mucho para mí. Era especial, pero yo sabía que no iba a resultar. Yo la amé, si, pero ella no era para mí.

Lo siento mucho. Serena comenzó a sentarse. El deseo de momentos anteriores se enfrió cuando comenzó a hablar de su antiguo amor.

Yo también lo siento mucho. Puso su mano sobre el vientre de ella, dejándola inmovilizada. ¿Dónde vas?

_¿Estaba loco?_

Sinceramente, no creo que quieras que tengamos sexo después de contarme que amas a otra mujer. ¿No es así? Ella vio a un vaso sanguíneo cubrir su ojo izquierdo.

La amé. Se inclinó sobre ella y plantó su mano derecha en el suelo, manteniéndola en el interior de su abrazo. Ella me trató como una persona de verdad, arriesgó su vida por mí. Por supuesto que la amé.

Serena se sintió aplastada por la verdad. Tendría que haber mantenido la boca cerrada. Cerrando los ojos contra la picadura de las lágrimas, ella sintió una gota solitaria recorrer su cara y desaparecer en el pelo.

La amaba. Susurró, secando la siguiente lágrima con el pulgar. Pero amé más la idea de amarla. Mírame.

Serena quería mantener sus ojos cerrados, pero sabía que Darien esperaba que obedeciera su pedido. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con su mirada. Su mirada estaba velada por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar como un bebé. Era patética.

Aun cuando todas las evidencias indicaban que me habías traicionado, yo no lo quise creer. Esperé y observé este lugar durante muchos días para poder verte. Te secuestré de nuevo porque tenía que poseerte. Estás en mi sangre, calentando todos los lugares fríos y sombríos.

Ella estaba escuchando ahora. Completamente inmóvil. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, no quería hacer nada que pudiese hacer que dejase de hablar.

El hecho de que te levantaras, vistieses y te marcharas de donde estabas, fue una verdadera señal. No había manera de que hicieras lo que hiciste sin despertarme. Fui altamente entrenado durante mucho tiempo para no cometer ese tipo de error. Esto es lo que empeoró las cosas cuando pensaba que me habías traicionado. Nunca había confiado tanto en alguien como confié en ti. Nunca estuve con una mujer en mis brazos por la noche, que no quisiera dejarla ir.

Varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y le picaron la nariz. Pero Serena no se atrevió a preguntar. No quería distraerlo. Ella lo miró a los ojos verdes torturados y vio su reflejo.

Y cuando te vi caer al suelo, pensé que mi vida había terminado. El trazó con el pulgar el contorno de su cara y labios. Si no te hubiera atrapado, me hubiera tirado al agujero detrás de ti.

Su corazón se detuvo. Cuando volvió a pegarle, le dio golpes fuertes y dolorosos contra su pecho.

No. La palabra salió de sus labios. Podrías salir lastimado. Morir. El rostro de él parecía tallado en piedra. No había ninguna suavidad en los trazos rígidos o en su mentón fuerte.

No me habría importado. Mientras pudiese obtenerte y amortiguar la caída, protegiéndote.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Sí. Él respondió. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que sentía por Rei, era agradable, un sueño de algo bueno. Lo que siento por ti es peligroso, poderoso e interminable.

Serena sentía un nudo en su garganta.

¿Qué significa esto? Ella necesitaba escucharlo. Después de todo lo que pasó, se lo debía.

Eso significa que no seré un hombre fácil con el que convivir. Hice el descubrimiento desafortunado de que soy posesivo y celoso. Voy a matar a cualquier hombre que se atreva a tocarte. Sus ojos se estrecharon, desafiándola a estar en desacuerdo. Eres mía y te protegeré. Siempre. Si tienes algún problema con esto, muy mal. Dijiste que me amabas y no hay vuelta atrás.

Ella lo miró con un poco de incertidumbre. Él estaba tan seguro y estaba tan solo, que nunca se le ocurrió que él era tan solitario como ella. El dolor en su corazón se aligeraba.

No me echaré atrás. Ella prometió.

Darien cerró los ojos y exhaló un profundo suspiro. Ella sintió toda la tensión saliendo fuera de él. Abrió los ojos y la miró.

Ahora, voy a hacer el amor contigo.

Él no dijo que él la amaba, pero ella sabía que él pronunció estas palabras a propósito. Eso era suficiente. Por el momento. Levantó los brazos, los envolvió alrededor de su cuello.

No puedo esperar.

Darien sentía el borde de su boca tornarse en una sonrisa. La acción era tan extraña para él que le llevó un instante darse cuenta de lo que era. Serena le hacía eso. Le hacía sentir emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Y ahora ella le hacía un hombre muy feliz.

Él quiso decir lo que dijo. Mataría a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a tocarla. Serena le pertenecía sólo a él. Ella estaba acostada a su lado, mirándolo con amor y sus ojos brillaban con confianza. Quería ser digno de aquello. No quería ver nunca más el dolor y el sufrimiento en su cara bonita. Fantasía, tal vez, pero era un objetivo a conseguir.

Ahora, te voy a desnudar. Sus dedos le temblaron muy ligeramente cuando llegó al borde de su camiseta.

Serena agarró su camisa y tiró.

Tú también.

Los brazos se enroscaron el uno en el otro cuando ellos se quitaron la ropa hasta quedar desnudos de cintura para arriba. El sol que entraba por la ventana envolvió a Serena en su brillo dorado, haciendo brillar su piel. Sus pechos eran pálidos, montes llenos que ardía en deseos de conseguir. Los pezones eran de color rosa pálido y muy delicado. Sus brazos eran delgados, pero elegantes, con un poco de músculo.

Eres tan hermosa. El trazó con el pulgar en torno a la aureola sensible, sonriendo al sentir un escalofrío de placer corriendo a través de ella. Un rubor subió por las mejillas de su rostro. Su pequeña guerrera no estaba acostumbrada a los elogios.

Tú también.

Darien se echó a reír con un sonido bajo y desconocido.

Los hombres no somos hermosos. Dejó recorrer su mano por sus costillas delgadas. Frunció el ceño al sentir la fragilidad de ella. Serena podría tener algunos kilos más. Él buscaría la manera de conseguir más comida para ella.

Tú lo eres. Insistió ella. Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello y moviéndolos hacia abajo hasta la nuca. Sus uñas provocaban la piel sensible. Su pene hambriento aumentó, presionando con más fuerza en contra de la cremallera de sus pantalones.

El deseo de abrir los pantalones y follar su coño era abrumador. Ella estaba caliente y lista. El olor de su excitación era evidente con cada respiración que tomaba. Pero él quería demorarse un poco. Saborear cada toque, cada suspiro y gemido de placer. Quería demostrarle que podía ser gentil.

Una mano de ella se deslizó hasta su hombro, se detuvo sobre los músculos del pecho y apretó.

Eres muy fuerte. Engañosamente fuerte.

Ingeniería Genética.

¿Te duele el hombro? Ella se mordió el labio inferior mirando el vendaje realizado alrededor de su hombro.

No. De ninguna manera. No me dolió. Se sentía fuerte y vivo, el dolor del hombro era solo un pequeño susurro lejano. No quería hablar de sí mismo.

Quería tocarla.

Sentado, le desató las botas, una cada vez, se las quitó y las puso a un lado.

Después los calcetines. Regresó a la cintura de sus pantalones y soltó los botones hasta abrirlos todos. Deslizó las manos por el tejido y empujó hacia abajo, un centímetro de cada vez, revelando sus piernas largas y delgadas.

Sus grandes ojos azul-violeta lo miraban mientras la desvestía, dejándola desnuda en la cama.

Ahora, tú. Ella se levantó, pero él negó con la cabeza.

Si me tocas, yo te voy a comer. Sus palabras fueron un poco rudas, pero él no podía decir nada más que la verdad.

¿En serio? El placer de ella era evidente.

No sabía si ella reía o gemía de la mirada maliciosa de su rostro. Alargó la mano para tocarlo, pero él le pegó en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.

Estoy tan excitado que no demoraría mucho en llegar, y no estoy preparado para hacer eso todavía.

Ella arqueó la espalda y parpadeó provocativamente.

¿Qué vas a hacer?

Darien estaba completamente encantado y cautivado por esta nueva faceta seductora de Serena. Empujó la mano de ella hasta su boca y mordisqueó la punta antes de lamer la palma.

Quiero hacer todo tipo de cosas. Se pasó la lengua por el dedo índice antes de chuparlo.

Serena quedó sin aliento, sus párpados temblaron y se cerraron.

Pasó la lengua alrededor de su dedo antes de soltarlo.

Quiero probar tus pezones dulces. Quiero abrir de par en par sus muslos y comerte hasta verte gozar. Quiero tus jugos en mis dedos y boca. El pellizcó la punta de su dedo. Todo esto y mucho más.

Le faltaba el aire. Al menos eso era lo que sentía Serena. Darien estaba muy excitado, pero estaba decidido a tomarse su tiempo acariciándola. Ser el foco de tanta atención era abrumador, pero también la llenó de lujuria.

El cuerpo de ella estaba increíblemente vivo con todos sus nervios contrayéndose y expandiéndose. Su piel estaba rosada por el placer y la anticipación. Todo lo que ella quería era decir: En primer lugar, quítate los pantalones. Ella lo necesitaba desnudo también.

Sus labios temblaban, pero él rápidamente se desató las botas, retirando sus calcetines. Ella lo miró, incapaz de desviar la vista mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Su pene saltó hacia fuera, grande, gruesa y dura. La cabeza estaba roja por la presión sanguínea. Había líquido en la punta de la grieta, haciendo brillar la cabeza.

Serena se lamió los labios, arrancando un gemido de él. Sus caderas se arquearon hacia él. Rápidamente se quitó los pantalones y se acostó a su lado, poniendo su pierna musculosa en las piernas de ella para mantenerla en su lugar. Su pene se apretaba contra sus caderas y Serena sintió como su carne se mojaba con la excitación. Su cabello extendido por todo el rostro, le tocó la piel cuando se inclinó y la besó.

Era un beso tan lleno de ternura que trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. No era un hombre que actuase con gentileza fácilmente, y eso hacía que fuera mucho más especial. El beso cambió rápidamente, siendo cada vez más intenso. Las lenguas jugaban, la respiración se mezcló, los dientes y la boca se aferraban. Las manos de ella agarraron la cabeza de él, no queriendo que parase.

El hombre con certeza sabía besar. La crema goteaba de su útero, empapando su coño mientras el continuaba besándola. Pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Deslizando sus manos sobre los hombros de él, ella admiró sus músculos esculpidos. Su pecho era fuerte y caliente. Sus manos rozaron los pezones planos, arrancando un gruñido de él. Ella adoraba aquel sonido bajo, ronco de la excitación, cuando hacía algo que le agradaba.

Darien estaba ocupado besando su cuello. El pasó la lengua por su cuello antes de descender. Encajando sus pechos en sus manos, chupó los pezones duros, mojándolos. Entonces él sopló suavemente en ellos.

Serena gimió con la caricia haciendo palpitar su coño. Sus caderas se arquearon violentamente.

Él provocó los dos pezones con sus pulgares y después los chupó fuerte en su boca. Continuó succionando con fuerza, arrancando gritos de placer en ella. Sus caderas se levantaron, buscando que su erección la penetrase.

Darien. Ella quería gritar su nombre, pero sólo pudo soltar un susurro ronco. _¡Oh Dios!_ Como lo necesitaba.

Hm. Él respondió mientras la besaba y lamía un camino de los pechos hasta el ombligo. Su lengua se sumergió allí y luego dio la vuelta. Él se movió, colocando su cuerpo entre sus piernas, abriéndola más.

Ella contuvo el aliento, esperando que la tocase, pero recelosa de llegar con el primer golpe.

El pasó los dedos por el vello. Los rizos húmedos se pegaban a él, como para mantenerlo allí. La abrió con los pulgares.

Tu coño está tan mojado. Se inclinó y aspiró profundamente. Hueles a miel y almizcle. La punta de su lengua tocó su clítoris.

Ella arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba.

Tócame.

¿Cómo? El rodeó su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer. ¿Quieres que te joda con el dedo? O tal vez prefieres que te chupe ese dulce botón hasta que grites.

Ella se lamió los labios, que repentinamente quedaron secos, y asintió con la cabeza.  
Los pulgares se movieron de arriba y abajo de los labios del coño, jugando con la sensible carne.

Tal vez te gustaría que te hiciera algo distinto. Acarició con los dedos por encima de ella, dejando que la crema de ella los cubriese. Sus caderas de ella se movieron hacia arriba, y él enfiló el pulgar dentro de su raja... No era tan largo como el dedo medio, pero era mejor que nada. El dedo medio comenzó a acariciar la pequeña raja en el medio del culo, el agujero de su ano.

Ella se quedó paralizada.

Ningún hombre te tocó aquí, ¿no? Darien retiró el pulgar de su coño, pero continuó acariciando la entrada de su culo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

Sonriendo, él bajó su boca de nuevo, chupando su clítoris y metiendo su lengua.

Serena estaba sin aliento. Entonces él empujó su dedo en los músculos apretados de su culo hasta enfilar su dedo en el interior. Ella se sintió un poco incómoda, pero no dolorida. El empujó un poco más profundo mientras chupaba su clítoris.

Que él la tocase así era tan erótico y sensual solo aumentó su deseo. Su coño vacío, anhelaba la erección para que la llenase.

Un día voy a joderte por el culo. Su dedo aún seguía en su interior, acariciándola durante un tiempo, luego se retiró. Maldita sea, estás apretada. Ahora vamos a usar esto aquí en primer lugar. La besó en el interior de su muslo y metió dos dedos en su coño. Ella se sentía llena, pero aun así no era suficiente.

Lloriqueando, ella empujó sus caderas, necesitaba que los dedos profundizasen más allá de donde podían ir. Ella estaba cerca del límite, necesitando algo más para correrse. Siempre en sintonía con su cuerpo, Darien chupó fuertemente su clítoris.

Serena sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba. Entonces ella explotó. Arqueó las caderas y colocó su mano sobre su propia boca cuando gritó, esperando que el ruido no atrajese a nadie corriendo a ver cómo estaba ella. El placer se apoderó de ella.

Darien no desistió, sin dejar de chupar el coño salvajemente, prolongó el orgasmo hasta que ella no podía soportarlo más.

Para. Rogó ella.

No. Dijo abriendo aún más sus piernas y empujando la cabeza de su pene por la dulce abertura. Su concha se contrajo en un espasmo de deseo con la idea de tenerlo en su interior. Sus hombros estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, todos sus músculos delineados en sus hombros, bíceps y el pecho mientras él se aseguraba encima de ella. Esperando.

A pesar de lo que dijo, esperaba el consentimiento de ella. Su corazón se derritió. Si ya no lo amase, ella habría caído de cabeza en ese momento.

Sí.

Apenas lo dijo, él empujó con fuerza dentro de ella. Ella gritó cuando la llenó con su erección. Sus músculos internos, todavía hinchados con el orgasmo, agarró su palo con fuerza. Las caderas bombearon rápidas y furiosas, adentrándose cada vez más profundo. Con cada golpe, inclinaba sus caderas a través de la pelvis alrededor y frotando su clítoris.

Ella clavó las uñas en su pecho, aguantando. Tenía miedo de romperse, nunca encontraría todas las partes de sí misma de nuevo. Darien echó hacia atrás la cabeza, con su grueso cuello doblado hacia atrás mientras jodía su coño con fuerza. Tenía los dientes apretados, contrayendo su pecho con cada respiración.

Se dio la vuelta y la envolvió. Ella gritó cuando cambió de posición y de repente ella estaba encima de él. Darien plantó sus pies firmemente en el suelo y enganchó sus manos en la cintura de ella mientras empujaba hacia arriba. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando la miró.

Jódeme.

Apoyando las manos sobre el pecho de él, ella se levantó. Centímetro a centímetro saliendo hasta que sólo la cabeza estaba dentro de ella. Ella descendió de nuevo, tomándolo profundamente. Los dos gimieron.

Una vez más. Él la alentó.

A ella le gustaba la nueva posición, le gustaba estar al mando. Con las manos en la cintura para guiarla, Serena lo hizo de nuevo, encontrando un ritmo que agradó a los dos. El deseo crecía dentro de ella otra vez y él supo que estaba a punto de acabar de nuevo. Debía ser imposible después del orgasmo más intenso que jamás hubiera tenido en su vida, pero no había forma de detenerlo.

El placer la golpeó como un rayo. Un relámpago de fuego la atravesó. Las piernas le temblaron y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Darien apretó los puños en la cintura y empezó a empujar más duro y a joder más rápido. Él arqueó las caderas y las piernas se levantaron de la cama. La mantenía inmovilizada en el lugar mientras la follaba sin parar.

El gritó el nombre de ella, Serena sintió en el coño el chorro de semen caliente cuando él llegó. Darien cayó hacia delante. Él la acunó contra su pecho, envolviéndola con sus enormes brazos. Los temblores sacudieron su cuerpo y su corazón tronó en el pecho. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos y se acurrucó. Suspirando, ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó contra él.

Te quiero. Ella sonrió y comenzó a devolver las palabras, pero en cambio, bostezó. Él se rió, el sonido sacudía su pecho. Duerme. Eso fue la última cosa que oyó.

**Continuara….**


	10. Chapter 10 Fin

**¡Disclaimer!: Solo los personajes pertenecen a N. Takeushi. Esta historia es completamente de N.J. Walters. Sin más que decir disfruten.**

**La historia es Rated M, por lo que contiene Lemmon. Así que ya están advertidas. ¡Disfruten! ATT: angelesoscuros13****.**

**Nota: Serie** **Proyecto Alfa consta de 3 libros.**

**Libro 1.**

**Silencio Abrazador**

**(Embracing Silence)**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Tres horas después, sintiéndose renovada después de una sesión de sexo fantástico y una siesta, Serena se duchó y vistió de nuevo. Darien estaba detrás de ella mientras caminaban hacia la sala principal donde se encontraba Nicolás.

Ella se despertó con el enorme cuerpo de Darien envolviéndola con su pene anidado por detrás. Al verla despierta inmediatamente cubrió su pecho, tocó su culo, empujó su erección en el coño, y comenzó a follar, llevándolos a los dos a otro orgasmo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El hombre era insaciable. Y ella también. Sonrió, contenta de que no podía ver su rostro. Alejando de su cabeza sus pensamientos indecentes, se centró en la tarea que tenía que hacer.

Hablaron y decidieron dejar el grupo. Darien quería trabajar con Nicolás y los rebeldes, pero sabía que no podía vivir bajo el mando del otro hombre. Había espacio para un solo líder y los dos sabían que era Nicolás.

Ella se sentía extraña sobre la partida. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Vivir con Nicolás era todo lo que conocía desde que tenía doce años.

Darien apoyó su mano en el hombro, para detener su descenso.

No tenemos que hacer esto. Encontraré otra forma de resolver las cosas si quieres quedarte aquí. Él no dijo "con Nicolás," pero estaba implícito.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. El hombre parecía leer siempre sus pensamientos. Como mínimo, eso la desconcertaba.

No. Tenemos que hacer esto. Serena conocía a los dos hombres muy bien.

Ellos discreparían sobre el liderazgo en poco tiempo, sin importar sus buenas intenciones. Era la forma en que fueron criados. Ninguno de los dos fue criado para seguir, sino para liderar

Yo me ocuparé de ti. El descendió al lado de ella.

Lo sé. Cubrió la mano con la suya. Para bien o para mal, este era su destino. Ella y Darien se pertenecían el uno al otro. Todo lo que podía hacer era vivir día a día. Fue lo que hizo toda su vida. Por lo menos ahora ella tendría a Darien a su lado.

Nosotros los veremos muchas veces. Al menos una vez a la semana. Él le prometió. Ellos ya habían discutido varias formas de hacer reuniones e intercambiar información el uno con el otro.

Lo sé. Pero no sería lo mismo y ambos lo sabían.

Darien le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego su amante desapareció ante sus ojos y apareciendo el Alfa, fuerte y peligroso.

Vamos.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, ella examinó la habitación cavernosa. El grupo era bastante grande, alrededor de cien. Habría otros cincuenta o más en la patrulla y otro grupo de vigilancia nocturna. Ellos hacían todo en turnos. Para ser un grupo tan grande, estaban muy tranquilos. Todos cuidaban de su negocio, hablando en voz baja. Incluso habiendo centinelas ahí fuera, nadie quería hacer nada para llamar la atención indeseada de sus negocios.

Ella finalmente vio a Nicolás a la izquierda hablando con Nadine, la mujer que estaba a cargo de la alimentación.

Adelante

Ella miró a Darien al hablar, pero él ya había visto a Nicolás. Cuando se volvió, Nicolás los miraba. Terminó su conversación con Nadine y caminó hacia ellos.

Varios metros detrás de Nicolás, ella vio a Malachite, un colega perseguidor, cuando él salía del edificio. Ella normalmente lo evitaba. Era bueno en lo que hacía, pero la forma en que la miraba la hacía sentirse incómoda. Él la persiguió durante meses, mostrando que simplemente quería una relación sexual con ella. Era muy guapo con su pelo castaño y ojos grises, pero no sentía ninguna atracción. Por otra parte, no podía quitarse la sensación de que él no la quería simplemente para tener sexo, sino para aproximarse más a Nicolás y al poder que éste ejercía.

¿Qué pasa? Darien preguntó inclinándose y tocando levemente su boca en la oreja de ella.

Nada. De ninguna manera iba a hablarle de Malachite. El aceptó de buen grado su rechazo y pronto se encontró con otra mujer. Fue hace seis meses. Era el pasado y tenía la intención de dejarlo allí.

Nicolás se dirigió hacia ellos. Su mirada iba de ella a Darien y las comisuras de su boca se elevaron ligeramente. Serena frunció el ceño.

Te vas... Le dijo a Darien.

Sí. Y Serena viene conmigo. Había un tono duro en su voz, como si desafiase a Nicolás a objetar.

Me lo esperaba.

El ceño fruncido en la frente de Serena aumentó.

¿Cómo lo puedes saber? Yo ni siquiera lo sabía hasta hace unas horas.

Nicolás tomó su rostro entre las manos.

Vi como te salvaba. Si yo mirase a una mujer de la misma manera que él te miraba a ti, no habría nada en este mundo que me separara de ella.

Su cara se puso roja y miró a Darien. Como de costumbre, su rostro no mostró absolutamente nada. Pero sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente. Los ojos verdes ardían con una promesa sensual que quemaba su piel y otras zonas más íntimas.

Nicolás se aclaró la garganta.

¿Cuál es su plan?

Ella escuchó a medias lo que ellos decían. Ella sabía algo del plan de Darien. Su mirada recorrió el grupo. Era un grupo leal y dedicado a su pueblo, pero ella realmente no estaba cerca de nadie. ¿Era su culpa? Todos ellos tenían un pasado difícil. Eso era lo que los unía.

Sin embargo, perdería a muchos de ellos. Nadine, quien siempre podía hacer unas comidas sabrosas, incluso cuando tenía poco o nada con lo que trabajar.

Rubeus, con su estilo tranquilo y atento siempre. Y especialmente Mouse. Él podría ser apenas un adolescente, pero tenía el alma envejecida. Vio mucha muerte y destrucción en su corta vida. Todos lo habían visto.

Como si ella lo atrajese con su pensamiento, Mouse entró corriendo por la puerta, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente. La vio y Nicolás y caminó hacia ellos.

Nicolás. El tono de su voz le hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta. Ella volvió la cabeza en dirección a Mouse, que estaba cerca de ellos. Señor, ellos vienen. El suspiró. El adolescente saludó, cada mano en la parte del muslo en posición de firmes, mirando hacia atrás sobre sus hombros, como si esperase que el escuadrón de la policía de seguridad explotase todo de un momento a otro.

¿Quién? Nicolás silbó fuerte y el lugar quedó de inmediato en silencio. Hombres y mujeres que dormían en los catres se levantaron. Los otros comenzaron a desmantelar su campamento y recoger sus pertenencias. Rubeus habló con varios hombres y comenzaron a caminar.

Mouse respiró.

Yo volvía de la observación y vi salir a Malachite. Mouse se mordió el labio inferior. Serena sabía que él pensaba en sus palabras, preguntándose cuánto podía decir.

Continua. El tono de mando en la voz de Nicolás hizo que el chico saltase.

Tragó saliva.

Algo en su forma de actuar me hizo seguirlo. El miraba sobre su hombro en vez de ver por dónde iba. Por eso lo seguí... Pronunció las últimas palabras con un tono de desafío.

Buen, hombre. Nicolás lo elogió.

Mouse subió el pecho, enderezando los hombros.

Se reunió con un hombre que llevaba el uniforme de la policía de seguridad. Era un capitán. Lo reconocí. Tuvimos muchos avisos de retirada al verlo algunos meses atrás.

¿Has oído lo que dijeron?

Serena contuvo el aliento y sintió el brazo de Darien alrededor de su cintura.

Ella se apoyó en su fuerza.

El capitán estaba muy enojado por no haber atrapado al extranjero. Miró a Darien y pronto regresó a Nicolás. Malachite le dijo que la culpa era de ellos. Le había dado la posición. Ellos fueron los que lo dejaron huir. Mouse hizo una pausa. Por lo menos eso es lo que me pareció oír. No estoy seguro de lo que ellos querían decir con eso.

Yo sí. La voz de Nicolás era sombría. Tenía las manos sobre las caderas, las piernas separadas y los músculos tensos. Fueron traicionados por uno de los suyos.

Darien agarró su cintura. Ahora él sabía quién era responsable de ser casi capturado por la policía de seguridad. Tenía un nombre, pero no una cara para dar al hombre que trajo tanto dolor a ambos. Él no dijo una palabra, pero ella casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Malachite era hombre muerto. Sólo que no él no lo sabía todavía.

Él dijo donde estábamos. Malachite lo dijo todo. El capitán no sabría donde estábamos a menos que alguien se lo dijese. Mouse hablaba tan rápido que comenzaba a jadear.

Con calma Mouse. Nicolás puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho. ¿Malachite, dio al capitán nuestra posición?

Sí. Rubeus estaba al lado de Nicolás, en espera de órdenes. Sólo por su mirada, se veía que él también quería matar a Malachite. Así como Nicolás. Simplemente era cuestión de cuál de los tres hombres lo encontrase en primer lugar. Serena apostaba por Darien.

Él no tenía las mismas restricciones que los otros hombres, no era responsable de nadie sino de sí mismo. Ella podía cuidar de sí misma. Ella no se considera una responsabilidad, al menos no en su mente. Se podía cuidar sola.

Tenemos que irnos y no podemos ir a cualquiera de nuestras instalaciones viejas conocidas. Tenemos que asumir que todas están comprometidas.

¿A dónde vamos? Dijo Rubeus. No se puede ocultar un grupo tan grande como este en cualquier lugar.

Hacia el suroeste del río hay un grupo de almacenes. Ofreció Darien.

No son seguros. Respondió Rubeus.

No, no lo son. Concordó Darien. A excepción del penúltimo. Tiene un aspecto tan malo como todos, pero el techo y las paredes son seguros. Hay goteras en el techo, pero puede ser un refugio temporal hasta que puedas encontrar algún otro lugar.

Nicolás estuvo de acuerdo.

Esto sirve. Rubeus miró Darien, pero no dijo nada, de acuerdo con su líder. Se dirigió hacia el grupo, que se encontraba reunido en su mayoría y listo para seguir adelante. Se dio la vuelta hacia Mouse. ¿Puedes encontrar nuestros grupos de patrulla y decirles hacia dónde vamos?

Mouse asintió con la cabeza.

Sé donde están al menos dos de ellos y encontraré a los otros.

Ten cuidado, que no te atrapen.

Por primera vez desde que entró en el edificio, Mouse sonrió. En ese momento, parecía el adolescente que realmente era.

Yo no voy... Ella salió corriendo hacia su objetivo.

¿Por qué?

Ella miró a Darien. Tenía una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

¿Por qué Malachite nos traicionaría? Nicolás se encogió de hombros. Quién sabe. ¿La promesa de poder? ¿Dinero? ¿Venganza?

Por mí. Ella no podía permanecer en silencio por más tiempo. Creo que es por mi culpa. Es por esto que traicionó a Darien y ahora a este grupo. Se tragó el nudo de la garganta. Y entonces muchas personas podrían haber muerto por mi causa.

¿Por qué crees que es tu culpa? La voz de Nicolás era dulce. No hay nada que puedas decir que me convenza que traicionaste a cualquiera de nosotros. Tu lealtad es incuestionable.

Sabía que él estaba respondiendo a causa de lo que había oído antes. Ella lo apreció, pero no le creyó.

Es mi culpa. Ella dijo. Malachite me persiguió durante muchos meses. Serena se abrazó, tratando de detener el temblor. Quería sexo. Pero creo que lo que él realmente quería era estar más cerca de Nicolás y la forma de lograr eso era acercándose a mí. Probablemente me siguió cuando me fui sola, así fue como encontró a Darien.

Darien no dijo nada, pero sintió la explosión de sentimientos que fluía en él tan sólidamente como si gritase su rabia. Un calor emanaba de él en ondas cuando se inclinó y acercó su rostro al de ella.

¿Él te forzó?

Ella trató de negar con la cabeza, pero era imposible con Darien agarrando su rostro con tanta firmeza.

No. Durante varios meses tuve mucho cuidado de no estar a solas con él.

Mataré a ese desgraciado. Escupió Nicolás.

Él es mío. Esas tres palabras erizó la columna vertebral de ella. Había una promesa en ellas. Aquel no era un hombre que alguien quisiese tener como enemigo. Darien sería cruel y brutalmente eficiente.

Tienes una semana.

Los dos hombres se miraron y Darien asintió con la cabeza.

Es justo.

Lo siento mucho. Ella dijo. Esto es culpa mía. No había palabras para expresar la tristeza que ella sentía por aquella traición.

Darien se inclinó y la besó en la frente.

No, no lo es. Él respondió. No eres responsable de las acciones de nadie. Una profunda ira corría por sus venas. Él te utilizó.

La canalización hacía que sus sentidos se volvieran más agudos y la mente más rápida. Necesitaba un lugar seguro para Serena. Ella vendría con él. Él no confiaba en nadie más para su seguridad.

Rubeus vino corriendo con una gran mochila en una mano y la mochila de Darien en la otra. La dejó caer al lado de ella. Las dos mochilas cayeron con un ruido sordo, levantando una nube de polvo.

Son tus pertenencias. Se volvió a Nicolás. Tus cosas están empaquetadas y esperando en la puerta. Con esto, se fue de nuevo.

La gente ya se había dividido en pequeños grupos de cerca de diez a doce personas, muchas bolsas o carros de tracción llenos de pequeñas provisiones.

Darien sabía que todos ellos siguieron rutas diferentes para llegar a su nuevo campamento. Era más fácil evitar la detención de esta manera. Sería lo que haría en lugar de Nicolás. El grupo se movía tan fácil y ágilmente que Darien sabía que no era la primera vez que tenían que evacuar a un sitio rápidamente. Todo el mundo sabía qué hacer y de lo que eran responsables.

Nicolás se retiró de Darien y le dio un abrazo a ella.

Esto no es tu culpa. Tienes que irte. Ahora. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el enorme escuadrón de la fuerza de seguridad venga a destruir este lugar.

Aunque Darien sabía que Serena sólo quería a Nicolás como a un hermano, no le gustó ver como otro hombre la abrazaba. Sin duda, era irracional, pero ese sentimiento estaba dentro de él. Resistió el impulso de arrancarla de los brazos del otro hombre. Aquello era malo. Afortunadamente, fue rápido.

Me comunicaré contigo dentro de unos días. Prometió Darien.

-Cuida de ella. Si la pasa algo, te mato.

Darien no esperaba nada menos.

Si algo le pasa a Serena, no tendrás que preocuparte por ello. La explicación era que él estaría muerto también. Era la única manera de que él dejase que algo le pasase a ella.

Nicolás asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente. Él ni siquiera disminuyó sus pasos cuando alcanzó la pesada mochila y se la puso al hombro. Entonces él se marchó. No miró hacia atrás.

Serena estaba rígida y todavía su lado.

Tenemos que irnos. Cogió las dos mochilas, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la instó a caminar hacia la puerta lateral que él vio cuando llegó allí por primera vez.

Ella dirigió sus pasos con calma y cuidado cuando dejó el depósito detrás de ellos... Darien estaba preocupado por ella. Hubo demasiados cambios en la última semana; su secuestro, su casi muerte en una trampa y el descubrimiento de que el hombre que rechazó era un traidor a su grupo.

El la vigilaba mientras viajaban por las calles y callejones paralelos. Se escondieron y observaron cuando cinco patrullas de seguridad pasaron, era obvio que todos iban en dirección al depósito que acababan de dejar.

Serena dio un pequeño suspiro, cuando el grupo se alejó. Darien escudriñó todos los rostros, reconociendo uno. El hombre delgado de unos 30 años que él vio yendo y viniendo, pareciendo venir del campo de la Resistencia en busca de una señal de Serena. Al ver su reacción, Darien supo que aquel era Malachite, el traidor. Darien registró la cara del hombre en la memoria.

Tal vez el General les hiciese un favor a ellos y matase a Malachite. Él no toleraba el fracaso, y este sería uno de grandes proporciones. Lo más probable es que enviaría a Malachite para infiltrarse en el grupo de la Resistencia de nuevo. Por lo que sabían, nadie sabía acerca de la traición de Malachite. Ellos tenían que agradecérselo a Mouse.

Había caído la noche cuando llegaron a un edificio de ladrillo de dos pisos. Darien observó atentamente todo el área y revisó cuidadosamente todas las trampas de seguridad que había puesto para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese entrado en el edificio, o que nadie hubiese estado allí desde la última vez.

Tomó una escalera que estaba escondida y se la llevó al lugar. No era una escalera de la verdad, pero era parecida a una.

Yo te sostengo, sube.

Serena miró la escalera, parecía firme, puso un pie en el primer escalón. Ella se aseguró a los lados y comenzó a subir. Un paso cada vez, ella subió y Darien la siguió. Cuando llegaron arriba, el empujó la escalera de mano hacia arriba, dejándola a un lado.

Estuviste aquí antes. - Era la primera vez que ella hablaba en horas.

No era una pregunta, pero él le respondió.

Sí. Tengo lugares como este en todas las partes de la ciudad exterior. Cuando haga menos calor te los mostraré todos. Colocó las mochilas en el suelo, al lado de una mesa raquítica y fue a retirar una caja de suministros. Había mantas, agua, velas y mucha comida para por lo menos dos días.

Estás muy bien preparado. Aquello era casi una acusación. Serena estaba al lado de la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, y la barbilla baja. Ella se había alejado de él. No estaba con él.

El encendió una vela, sobre todo por ella. Él podía ver muy bien aunque casi no hubiese luz, y sabía que ella no podía. Él desenrolló las mantas y dispuso la comida y el agua.

¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a sus pies.

Sí. Levantó la cabeza y ella le miró con la boca abierta.

Darien caminó hacia ella, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero maltratada y la tiró sobre la mesa. Le siguió su camisa. Los ojos de ella se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando miró su pecho desnudo. Ella se lamió los labios y su pene saltó por su atención. Una mirada a ella, un dulce aroma de su perfume y de repente él ya estaba dolorosamente excitado. Él sabía que siempre sería así mientras viviera. Serena fue hecha para él.

Ven aquí, mujer. Él la tomó en sus brazos, incapaz de soportar la separación por más tiempo. ¿Estás arrepentida? Darien no podía soportar la idea de que ella se arrepintiese de amarlo, de estar allí con él.

Los brazos de ella envolvieron su cuello, sujetándolo firmemente.

Nunca. Su voz estaba llena de deseo feroz. Pero más que eso, estaba lleno de amor.

Entonces nada más importa. Él capturó su boca con la suya. Sus labios se abrieron ansiosamente, entrelazando su lengua con la suya.

El deseo explotó. Él no se acordaba de cómo llegaron hasta la cama o de tirar las ropas, pero lo habían hecho. Lo único que sabía era que él ya estaba enterrado profundamente hasta las bolas en el coño de seda. La concha le apretaba cada vez más fuerte con cada embestida.

Más. Ella suspiró. Más fuerte.

Ella lo dio todo, y más. Follando fuerte hasta que ella gritó. El cubrió con su boca la de ella, capturando su grito de placer. El dio dos estocadas más para encontrar su propio placer. Su pene caliente inundó el ya empapado coño, cuando metió más profundamente su erección dentro de ella.

Darien envolvió con sus brazos la cintura de ella y rodó hasta que ella estaba encima, teniendo cuidado de no sacar el miembro de dentro de ella, no quería perder su calor. Él quería quedar así, unido a ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Te amo. Ella susurró. Sus dedos haciendo círculos húmedos en el pecho de él justo por encima de su corazón, que ahora le pertenecía.

Yo también te amo. Susurró. Él sabía que ella lo oyó, pues dio un suspiro de placer, se acurrucó y se quedó dormida.

El la dejó así durante muchas horas. Finalmente, sabía que tenía que irse. El la deslizó hacia la cama, esperó a que ella se moviese en busca de una posición cómoda. Minutos más tarde, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba dormida, se levantó y la cubrió con las mantas asegurándose de que estaba bien tapada antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Apagando la vela, reunió sus armas y se fue al otro lado de la habitación. Había otra abertura por la que daba acceso a una escalera para salir. Darien se agachó y metió los pies en la abertura, se aseguró en las vigas y ladrillos en su descenso. Sus pies tocaron el suelo sin hacer ruido. Era el momento de cazar.

Fue el frío lo que despertó a Serena y comprobó que estaba sola en la cama.

Darien siempre la mantenía bien caliente. Ella se quedó allí, quieta y escuchando el gemido del viento que soplaba a través de las grietas y huecos del edificio. Estaba oscuro, pero ella no tenía miedo. Darien no la hubiera dejado allí, si no estuviese a salvo.

Sabía a dónde había ido. Serena no quería pensar demasiado profundamente en ello. Malachite merecía morir por traicionar a su pueblo. Él entregó a todos ellos a la policía de seguridad. No había ninguna razón que justificar aquello.

Pero ella no quería pensar en lo que Darien haría con él antes de matarlo.

Darien interrogaría al traidor, descubriendo cuán profundamente era su traición. Temblando todavía más, ella se encogió debajo de las sábanas. Tenía hambre, pero no tenía fuerza para levantarse, encender una vela y comer. Ella permaneció despierta durante horas, mirando a la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida justo antes del amanecer.

Cuando volvió a despertar, ella estaba caliente. El enorme cuerpo de Darien estaba enrollado en el de ella, sus brazos fuertes la envolvían contra su pecho. Él estaba en su casa. Él era su seguridad. Él era su amor.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos hasta quedar de frente a él, que abrió los ojos y volvió el rostro hacia ella. Él estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirándola profundamente con sus ojos verdes.

Saliste la noche pasada.

No tienes que preocuparte más por Malachite.

Ella supo entonces que el traidor había muerto, sabía que Darien no le diría nada más.

Nicolás tiene que saberlo.

Ya lo sabe.

Eso significaba que Darien descubrió alguna cosa, una información importante que sentía que Nicolás debía saber de inmediato. O tal vez sólo quería asegurarse de que Nicolás se había ocupado de las medidas de seguridad. De cualquier manera, estaba hecho.

¿Él y el resto del grupo están a salvo?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

Apoyó la cara en su pecho, absorbiendo el máximo calor que podía.

Una parte de ella sintió pena por Malachite. Su muerte no debió ser fácil. Darien, el guerrero, era muy diferente de Darien, el amante, pero ella amaba todo de él. Ambos aspectos hicieron el hombre que era.

Él agarró el mentón con el pulgar y el índice forzándola hasta que ella pudiera verlo. Lentamente, bajó su boca sobre la de ella. Todo su cuerpo se tensó en la anticipación. El vaciló antes de tocarle los labios.

Eres mía. La voz baja y ronca estremeció su cuerpo... Sus pezones se endurecieron, volviéndose dos botones duros. Voy a hacer todo para protegerte.

Sabiendo que ella necesitaba afirmarlo tanto cómo él, ella respondió de la misma manera.

Y tú eres mío. Haré todo lo posible para protegerte.

Entonces él sonrió. Una sonrisa abierta. Fue impresionante. Luego la besó.

Ellos tenían que hablar. Pero eso sucedería más tarde.

Mucho más tarde.

**FIN**

_**SEGUNDO DE LA SERIE PROYECTO ALFA**_

**Have Mercy**

**(Tener compasión)**

**.**

_Tierra__, 2133_

_**Darien**_ es un alfa -un asesino genéticamente mejorado- que se escapó del laboratorio que lo creó. Ahora está fuera de la Puerta, un escudo de alta tecnología que protege la ciudad cerrada contra la contaminación y los fuera de la ley del exterior. Escapando por poco de las fuerzas de seguridad enviadas para eliminarlo, el único objetivo de Darien era la supervivencia.

_**Serena Tsukino**_ es una curandera. Su mundo será sacudido hasta sus cimientos, cuando un extraño aparece al borde de la muerte. A medida que lo cura, su cuerpo y alma responde a él, abrumándola con su deseo sexual. Con poco más de una mirada y una caricia, la pasión estalla fuera de control, consumiéndolos a ambos. Pero el extraño es peligroso no sólo para su bienestar, sino también para la seguridad de todos los que ama. Y trajo a las fuerzas de seguridad justo a su puerta.


End file.
